


The Nanny Diaries (Stony Version)

by Bloomedrose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Pepper, Daddy Stark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate to Love, Jarvis is Tonys coach, M/M, Nannies, Slow Build, Steve is a BAMF, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony is an asshole, a lot of pizza eating, bucky thinks he is funny, i love tags, just sass and humor, malenannies, mama rogers - Freeform, mannies, nanny sessions are funny, not really - Freeform, slight crack, steve loves him anyway, steves mom is awesome, thats why hes not a great dad, they are emotional too, tonys a+ parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomedrose/pseuds/Bloomedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: So for those of you who have watched The Nanny Diaries, this fic is loosely based off the movie.</p><p>Steve Rogers plays as the nanny and Tony Stark is the single, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist dad of the five-year old, little girl that Steve takes care of whose name is Melinda Stark.<br/>Bucky plays as Steve’s best friend (who was played by Alicia Keys in the movie) and Sam, Clint, Bruce, and Thor all have small parts as the other nannies. They’re mostly background characters. </p><p>When Mr. Stark hires Steve as Melinda’s personal nanny, Steve comes to understand what it really means to be an adult. Mr. Stark is a bit of an asshole but, eventually, Steve will see his charm and maybe put a strain on their employee/employer relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graduating Into the Real World

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off the movie The Nanny Diaries starring Scarlet Johansson. If you haven’t seen it before, I suggest you watch it. It’s a very good movie and Chris Evans plays as her boyfriend in the movie.
> 
> (A/N: In the movie Scarlet Johansson kinda narrates her life every now and then, so I am gonna have Steve do the same thing, but it will only be small paragraphs, not the entire story. So it’ll be in his first person (Just like a diary—hint Nanny Diaries), and then most of it will be in third person.)

(A/N: Chapters will be a bit short at first, then they will get a bit longer. I'm just trying to get the feel of the story right now.)

 

May 24-           You know how you make a goal to get to a certain place you want to be in life and you say something like, “ _I can’t wait till I get there”_ and then months or years later, when you’re in that moment you regret ever saying that? Well graduating college was one of those moments for me, because I know what comes after this and I’m not quite sure I am exactly prepared for it. Besides that, I am very excited to be able to walk across the stage today while receiving my degree in Illustration and Drawing with my mother hoo-hahing in the crowd. Getting here was really hard for me and my mother. Yet, she never stopped supporting me and gave me all the encouragement I needed to get through college. She never stopped being there for me.

“Steven Grant Rogers.”

Steve got up from his seat amongst the rest of his graduating class and strode towards the stairs that led to the stage, careful of the long flowing, blue gown. He had a bright smile across his face as he shook hands with the dean and grabbed his bachelor’s degree before making it back down to his chair. He glanced at Bucky, sitting in the front row, who had a cheesy grin on his face. Steve stuck his tongue out at him before sitting down to wait for the rest of his class to receive their degrees. Bucky had bet $20 that Steve would trip since he was so nervous; but Steve was not clumsy and he really didn’t have twenty-dollars to give to Bucky.

Once the university president instructed the students to turn the tassels on their caps, and gave her ending speech, everyone threw their caps in the air. Steve hollered in excitement and went to find Bucky. He had to slide pass the other parents looking for their sons and daughters. Soon enough, he found Bucky standing between his mom and dad.

“Mr. and Mrs. Barnes.” Steve shook both their hands.

“Oh, it’s nice to see you again Steve. We haven’t seen you since you and James came to visit during Thanksgiving break.” Mr. Barnes said as he smiled kindly at his son’s best friend.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know. I’ve been spending most of my free time with my mother.”

“Steve! Honey!” Speaking of the devil; Steve looked back to see his mom approaching them. He met her halfway and opened his arms for her to hug him. Mrs. Rogers gave her son a warm embrace.

“I’m so proud of you.” She said as she pat him on the back.

“Thanks mom. And thanks for coming too.” Mrs. Rogers released her hold on him.

“Did you really think I would miss your college graduation? You underestimate my love for you Steve.”

Steve laughed lightly. “No, I know how much you love me. I just know it was pretty hard to get some time off.”

She tossed her hand back. “Oh, my boss will be okay without me. It’s fine really.”

“Well Bucky is over there.” He pointed to where his friend was standing, who was currently waving at Mrs. Rogers.

“Oh good, I want to get a picture of you two.” Mrs. Rogers pushed Steve towards Bucky.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Barnes. I want to take a few pictures.” She already had a small digital camera in her hand, getting it ready.

Mrs. Barnes took out her smartphone. “Oh yes. I need to get some more pictures for our photo album. Steve, can you put your arm around his shoulder? And James…yea-yep that’s perfect.”

Steve and Bucky held up their degrees and gave a big smile for the moment to be captured forever.

“That’s great.” Mrs. Rogers said. She reached out to Mr. Barnes to hand the camera to him.

“Could you take a picture of Steve and I?”

“And take one of me and James on your phone.”

“Okay, I’ll do Steve first.” Steve and his mother huddled close as Mrs. Rogers put her arm around his waist.

“Say cheese.”

They both smiled and Mr. Barnes snapped a few pictures, then handed the camera back to Mrs. Rogers before taking a few pictures of his wife and Bucky before he switched places and let his wife take pictures of him with his son.

Once they were done, Steve went up to Bucky and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll come and see you once I get settled back in at home.”

“Alright. I’ll be moving into my new apartment next week and I’m expecting you to help me. You’re good with that decorating stuff.”

“Shouldn’t the person you’re sharing the apartment with help you? Ask your roommate.”

“I don’t know her well enough and I need help decorating _my_ side.”

“Wait…her??” Steve asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Bucky gave him a sly grin. “Oh yeah, my roommate is a girl. She thinks I’m gay though.”

“Bucky.” Steve said in a disapproving tone while glaring at him.

“What? I can act gay. All I have to do is be like you.” He began to laugh and cowered away when Steve punched him on the arm.

“Ow you jerk.”

“Punk.” Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve, very much in the same way as Steve did earlier.

“Alright, I’m going to miss you. I mean being your roommate and all, I’m sure you won’t be able to stay away from me long. You’ll be at my apartment at least every weekend.”

“You’re so arrogant, you know that right?” Steve said, shaking his head.

“Yep. It’s one of my charms.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Steve said as he laughed. “I’m gonna go. Call me once you start moving in.”

“Okay, see ya.” Bucky jerked his chin up as a goodbye.

Steve waved and started walking towards his mother.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll take you out to Olive Garden.”

Steve tossed him arm around his mother’s shoulders and bent down to lean his head against her cheek.

“Aww, that’s my favorite restaurant.”

“I know.” She said as she laughed at how cute her son was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know it was short but next chapter, a lot more characters will be introduced.


	2. Mistaken Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of short chapter  
> (A/N: In the movie Scarlet Johansson kinda narrates her life every now and then, so I am gonna have Steve do the same thing, but it will only be small paragraphs, not the entire story. So it’ll be in his first person (Just like a diary—hint Nanny Diaries), and then most of it will be in third person.)

June 1-             It’s sad to say that when I arrived back home to Brooklyn, I didn’t have funds set aside to get my own apartment. And Bucky, he already has a roommate for the apartment he rented in the Bronx. So, as of right now, I’m stuck staying with my mother; which wouldn’t be a problem if she didn’t keep nagging me to find a job, particularly a job at the hospital she works at.

 

“Mom, I don’t want to work at a hospital. I’m working on my art portfolio so I can go ahead and get my work out to the public.” Steve explained as he worked on a new sketch.

His mother went about in the kitchen preparing dinner. “And how is that supposed to make you any money sweety?”

Steve sighed and set his stencil down. He wasn’t going to be able to get any work done here. Maybe he’ll go and visit Central Park.

 “I told you, once I get my work out there, I can find someone willing to sponsor my work and get my paintings featured in an art gallery.”

He grabbed a backpack out of his room and started to pack his art supplies that were scattered on the dining room table.

“Won’t that take forever Steve? You need to start making money now. You don’t have your own place, your own car, and whatever else you may need. How are you going to get a girlfriend like that?”

Steve gave his mother a pointed look. “Or a boyfriend, whatever is your preference.”

He tossed the backpack on his broad shoulders. He walked into the kitchen and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll get a place soon. And this is New York City, I don’t need a car, or a boyfriend—” He saw his mother’s pointed look. “Or girlfriend. But I think I like guys more now.” He said as he gave her a shy smile.

She tsked. “Whatever, as long as you still bring me home a grandbaby.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah but that’ll be about ten years from now. I’m only twenty-two. Anyway, I’m going to head out to the park.”

“But dinner will be ready soon.” Steve headed towards the door and called back to her.

“Just save me a plate, I won’t be gone long.”

 He shut the door behind him and headed towards the exit that leads to the stairs. The elevator apparently still did not work. He contemplated walking or taking the subway and decided that he could use some fresh air. By the time he arrived at the park, the air was beginning to cool. He found a bench with minimal sunlight shining down on it and sat his backpack down before taking a seat himself.

He took out the last sketch he was working on. He usually sketched out his work before painting it, to keep the lines sharp. It was an unfinished sketch of a little girl sitting on a swing that was hanging from a tree. Her face was turned away; and instead the back of her head was seen, showing long hair with a slight curl to it. She had on a long-sleeved dress that was sketched to be a bit old-fashioned, almost resembling a night gown and her feet were bare.

Steve just needed to finish sketching out the background before he would start painting. He could finish the sketch today and then paint it tomorrow.

The sketch was complete once the sun began to set. He packed up his sketch pad and stencils into his backpack and started walking back home. He had just passed under the small bridge in the park when he saw a blonde, little girl bending over to pick up her stuffed doll. Just behind her, a man on a scooter was fast approaching and it didn’t look as if he was paying much attention to the pavement in front of him. Steve jumped beside the girl and pulled her away from the center of the pavement before stumbling back onto the grass. The man on the scooter panicked as he saw Steve jump in front of him and pressed on his brakes, then went tumbling over.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked as he quickly scanned the girl for any bruises or scratches.

She looked up at him with her light brown eyes and smiled brightly, then held up her doll in a triumphant pose. Steve chuckled and set the girl on her feet while brushing off any dirt she may have had on her.

“Melinda! Melinda!”

Steve stood up as he saw a man in a suit running towards him.

“Daddy!” The little girl exclaimed once she caught sight of the man.

“Oh gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack. You can’t run off like that.” The man walked up to the little girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was a bit tall, just a few inches shorter than Steve and had brunette locks with light brown eyes that was similar to the little girl’s eyes and a beard with a peculiar but handsome cut.

The man held his hand out and Steve hesitated before shaking the man’s hand.

“Thank you. What’s your name?” His voice was warm but he spoke with a cold and apathetic tone.

Steve let go of his hand and smiled. “Steve and it’s no problem, I love kids.”

“Really? That’s great actually because I’m looking for a nanny. I’m sort of in dire need of one. Here’s my card.” The man whipped a small business card out and handed it to Steve.

“Uhm, I don’t—”                                                                  

“My number is the first one on the card. If you can’t reach me then call the second number. That’s Pepper, my personal assistant; you should be able to reach her.” The man talked pretty fast, barely taking a breath before going on into the next sentence.

“Okay, it was nice meeting you. Bye.” He gave Steve a flashy smile before taking the girl’s hand and walking away, not waiting for Steve to respond or return the goodbye.

Steve blinked away his confusion before looking down at the card.

_Mr. Stark_

He looked up as a woman, who was walking her small dog, approached him.

“Hi, I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re a nanny. I really need someone to watch my two children. Here’s my card.”

All of a sudden, women— and a few men— were surrounding him in a circle trying to hand them their cards and phone numbers.

They were all talking at the same time, trying to convince him that their children were better than the others’ or shouting out a better salary than the last. Despite his shock and not knowing how to react, he took their cards and slips of paper and told them he’d give them all a call.

He got home before it got dark and tossed his backpack on the same couch his mother was sitting on.

“You got back pretty late.”

He huffed and went to the kitchen to retrieve his plate from the refrigerator.

“Yeah, well I had to get past a swarm of parents.” He took off the foil, balled it up and tossed it in the trashcan. Then he placed the plate in the microwave.

“The park is always packed with parents and their kids during the summer time.” Mrs. Rogers got up and headed to the kitchen. She began to fill the sink up to wash the dishes.

“Yeah, I know. Oh, by the way, tomorrow I’m going to go help Bucky move into his new apartment.” He said as he started to stuff his face.

“Okay, tell him I said hi.”

“Will do.” He finished up his food and handed his plate to his mother.

“Goodnight sweety.”

“Night mom.” Steve took his backpack into his bedroom and closed the door. He set it down next to his dresser and picked out a pair of pants and boxers to wear for bed.

After he finished showering, he laid down in his bed. He had to shift around a bit before getting comfortable. His twin-sized bed was too small for him now since his body filled out after going to college. His college had a free gym facility with state-of-the-art equipment that he put to good use.

He was definitely going to need to find a new place soon. And he’d have to get a job to start saving up money until he could get some recognition for his art work.

He thought about the business cards and phone numbers that were piled up in his backpack and wondered if he could really take up a job as a nanny…or a manny, whatever. He assumed he would get a pretty good pay, since the only people that hired a nanny full-time were people that had a lot of money and used all their time working or pampering themselves. Taking care of kids full-time couldn’t be too hard could it?            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Steve meets Tony and Melinda and everyone has mistaken Steve as a nanny. Since I posted two chapters in two days, I probably won't update again for a week, but another character will be introduced next chapter.


	3. Pizza and French Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a double update or post Chap 4 real soon since this one was so short. Not making any promises though.

June 2-             When I met Bucky’s roommate, I could then understand why he would pretend to be gay. And of course, if I were still mainly interested in women, I’d pretend to be anyone or anything just to get in her pants too. But I’m not, and Bucky’s still an idiot.

Steve rapped against the door for a third time before it opened. Bucky appeared dressed in a wife-beater and ripped jeans. His short, brown hair was shiny with sweat.

“What took you so long to get here? I called you at nine am, it’s almost twelve.”

“Well I had to find out how to get here first. What took you so long to answer the door?”

“Natasha wouldn’t let me put the coffee table down until it was in the ‘perfect spot’.”

Bucky stepped back to let Steve into the apartment.

“Natasha?”

“Yeah, my roommate.”

Steve looked around the apartment and stopped when he spotted the red head in the living room, organizing the pillows for the couch. Her fiery red hair was pin-straight and just barely reached her shoulders. Her plump lips had a natural light pink shade to them and she had a slight scrunch to her face, determined to get the pillows at a perfect angle.

“Uh, hello. I’m Steve.” Steve said as he fully walked into the apartment, standing beside the arm of the couch.

She stopped her organizing and looked up after hearing the introduction. She then dusted her hands off against her pants and extended her hand.

“Oh, hi. My name is Natasha. It’s nice to meet you. Bucky told me a bit about you.”

Steve shook hands with her and tried to hold in a wince. She hand a strong grip.

“I wonder what he said.” He stood back a little and glanced at Bucky.

“Not much. Just that you’ve been friends since high school, that you’re gay, and that you’re pretty cute.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m not gay—not really, I like women too…and he said I’m cute?”

“I didn’t say that!” Bucky said defensively.

“Okay, he didn’t say that, but you are pretty cute.”

Steve smiled sheepishly and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Thank you. Uhm, can I help you with moving anything?”

Natasha smirked. “Well, the tv is too heavy for me and your friend doesn’t have the muscle build that you do, so if you could?” Steve chuckled as he heard Bucky grumbling in the background. “Sure, you want it right on top of the tv stand right?”

“Yep.”

“Alright then.”

He went about taking the huge flat screen tv out of the box and lifting it on top on the tv stand. Then he set up the cables and cords to get it working.

“Hey Steve! When you’re done helping Ms. Sassypants I could really use your help putting together this bed frame!” Bucky yelled out to Steve from one of the bedrooms.

≈≈

It took them all day to finish setting up all the furniture and getting everything organized. It was late at night, and Natasha had ordered pizza. They were all sitting on the couches in the living room eating pizza.

“Bucky, what do you think of me becoming a nanny?”

“A nanny? What the hell are you talking bout’ Steve?” Bucky asked with a mouth full of meat lover’s pizza.

“You mean a manny?” Natasha butted in as she petitely picked the onions off of her pizza.

“Yeah, that.”

“Are you saying you want to be a babysitter?”

“Not exactly. I did some research; nannies get paid a decent salary. And most parents have a room for their nannies. I mean…so, I’d get to move out of my mom’s place for a while.”

“What made you want to be a nanny?”

“Well, in the park yesterday, I sort of rescued a little girl from being hit by a guy on a scooter that was going too fast and not paying attention. Then all of a sudden, everyone thinks I’m a nanny.”

Bucky burst out in laughter, and Steve saw Natasha sport a smirk on her face as well.

“You serious? That’s hilarious.”

“Yeah; but it could make me some money while I’m just now starting my art career.”

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know. It sounds crazy…but money is money. You _were_ pretty good with the kids from the orphanage that you volunteered at.”

“So it’s not a bad idea?”

“Guess not.”

“What do you think Natasha?”

“I think I’m going to get another slice of pizza.” Natasha reached forward into one of the pizza boxes that was nearly empty and grabbed another slice.

Steve lightly chewed on his bottom lip, then released a sigh.

“Okay, I think I’ll try it for the summer, and if it doesn’t work out, I’ll just quit.” Bucky nodded in agreement.

“So what kind of family are you going for?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t know. There are a lot of interviews I’ll have to go through. It’ll probably take a few days before I decide on a family.”

Bucky got up and grabbed the boxes of pizza and picked up Steve’s plate. He paused for a moment, then grabbed Natasha’s plate as well before going in the kitchen.

Natasha smiled gratefully and turned her attention back to Steve.

“I think you should pick a family that has the least amount of kids, along with a comfortable environment.”

Steve laughed. “Well, those of course are the top requirements.”

She smiled. “I used to babysit all the time when I was in high school. Taking care of kids full-time can sound like a lot but it’s quite easy once you get the hang of it. I’m sure it’ll be fun. You might even have some extra time to yourself to work on your art”

“I sure do hope so.”

“Alright guys, I’m going to go to bed. I’ve got an early interview tomorrow. Uhm Steve, _darling_ ,if you want to stay—“

“No, no. It’s pretty late so I’ll head home.” Natasha got up when Steve did and gently patted him on the chest.

“It was nice meeting you Steve.” She winked at him as she said his name.

Steve blushed and smiled. “It was nice meeting you too.”

He walked over to his best friend and decided to help Bucky out with his façade. He placed both his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and leaned in to press his cheek against Bucky’s right cheek before sounding off a fake kiss, then doing the same to his friend’s other cheek. Bucky was caught off guard by the gesture and just stood frozen until Steve moved away.

“Goodnight Bucky.”

“Yeah you too.” Bucky said in a distant tone without even looking at Steve as the man walked out the door.

Steve waited til he was out of the apartment before he lurched over with laughter. He’d never forget that look on Bucky’s face. He’d probably have to watch out for his best friend, Bucky actually might turn gay for him.


	4. Endless Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided to do a double update. This chapter is much longer, more character introductions. I think I added a smidge of humor as well.
> 
> (A/N: In the movie Scarlet Johansson kinda narrates her life every now and then, so I am gonna have Steve do the same thing, but it will only be small paragraphs, not the entire story. So it’ll be in his first person (Just like a diary—hint Nanny Diaries), and then most of it will be in third person.)

June 3-             In Africa they have the saying, “It takes a village to raise a child.” But for the tribe of the upper eastside of Manhattan, it takes just one person. The nanny. I came to the terrifying realization of just how different a world it was on the upper-eastside of Manhattan. The working parents, which of course in most cases were the husbands, would spend most of their time bringing home the bread, being gluttonous and stuffing their faces with steaks, and engaging in sexual activities with women who were not their wives. The stay-at-home parents, which were usually the wives, would spend their time spending their partner’s money on expensive beauty treatments and cosmetic surgeries, going to boring social events with people they hated, and of course…shopping. And the children of the tribe of the upper eastside Manhattan parents ended up being monstrous and spoiled brats.

Steve decided to go ahead and start making calls to schedule interviews with the parents he met at the park the other day. So far, he had at least seventeen interviews set up for the next four days. But the more interviews he went through, the more calls he would get from other parents asking if he was available for hire. It seemed as if upper eastside parents had a lot of time to gossip as well.

Even though he had very little child-care experience, it didn’t matter much to the parents. The only thing they needed to know was that he’s a recent college grad, terminally single, and knows his way around the city pretty well.

Majority of the parents he met lived in expensive and meticulously decorated high-rise buildings and had ridiculously, unreasonable demands of what they expected from their nanny. One woman even split her apartment down the middle with a roll of tape, saying that the nanny and her kids were expected to stay on her side until her divorce settlement was finished.

After a week of countless interviews, Steve still had not found a family he was particularly keen on working for.

“I never knew rich people could be so exhausting.”

Bucky scoffed while clearing away an empty spot in the pantry to put more groceries in.

“You act like you’ve never been around rich people before.”

“Even though you’re parents are rich, you don’t act like a rich kid. And your parents are exhausting too, by the way.” Steve continued to flip through channels with the tv remote, intent on finding something interesting to watch.

“My parents know how to be humble and don’t mind hangin’ around people outside of their social groups.”

Steve nodded knowing Bucky’s parents didn’t like to flaunt their money like the people he met over the past week for interviews.

“Hey, where’s Natasha? I honestly came over hoping to see her.”

“What, you got a crush on her or somethin’?”

“Of course not. She’s just a pretty cool person. She gives good advice too.”

Bucky shrugged. “She can be really sassy too; but she’s at work.”

“Really? I thought she was a grad-student.”

“She is but she’s also a part-time bartender. Speaking of, I got hired at Stark Industries so I’m going to start training to be a security guard there on Monday. They have a special training program teaching us how to use the fancy tech that’s required.”

“That’s really good Buck. I knew you’d get the job.”

“Yeah, well I was a bit skeptical since it’s a big company and all. They don’t just hire anybody.”

“But you’re not just anybody. You’re special.”

Bucky chuckled and put the rest of the grocery bags away in a bottom cabinet. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, next to Steve. He handed one of the beers to Steve who unscrewed the cap.

“You’re such a flatterer. What are you going to do about the nanny gig?”

Steve sighed, exhaustion seeping over him just thinking about doing anymore interviews.

“I’ve been getting more calls but I think I’m going to contact the guy whose daughter I saved at the park. I’ll do an interview with him and see how that goes.”

Bucky raised his beer bottle in the air and Steve followed his motions. “Well cheers to opportunities.”

“Cheers to opportunities.” They clinked their bottles together and tossed back to savor the taste of the bland liquor.

 

≈≈

June 11-

Steve did call Mr. Stark but he can’t get in touch with the man, no matter how many times he tried calling him. Which only ended being two times before he decided to call the women whose name on the card read _Ms. Potts._

Ms. Potts agreed to meet up with him for lunch at some restaurant he never heard of in the center of the shopping district. He dressed casual, like he has for all his other interviews, wearing a light blue button up, with a cream-colored cotton jacket and dark khakis. He decided to spice it up with a button up shirt since the restaurant had a fancy name and he didn’t want to underdress.

He made sure to arrive ten minutes earlier than the agreed meeting time but still saw Ms. Potts sitting at the table, checking her watch.

“Ms. Potts.” She got up when she saw Steve and gave him a firm, but polite handshake.

“Steve Rogers, correct?”

She was young, years older than Steve but still young and had a strictly-business smile plastered on her face.

“Yes. It is nice to meet you.”

“You as well. Have a seat, please.” She gestured for him to sit in the seat across from hers.

They both sit down at the table, set in the center of the restaurant. There are many other women there who appeared to be having lunch dates with their female friends.

“Hmm, you are pretty cute. I thought my boss was exaggerating your looks but it seems that he wasn’t.”

“Uh, thank you, Ms. Potts.”

“Please, call me Pepper. Now, we did a background check on you and did a bit of digging, I hope you don’t mind. We have to make sure that the potential caregiver of Melinda has a clean record.”

“I do—”

“I noticed that you attended college at Penn State?” 

Steve was sure she already knew that he went to college but she seemed to be asking to be sure.

“Yes. I have a bachelor’s of arts degree.”

“So you’re interested in art?”

“Yes, I do mainly painting and sketching. I’m actually pursuing it as a career as well.”

“That’s good. Between me and you, being a nanny isn’t really a good long-term career choice.”

Steve chuckled lightly and looked down at his napkin.

“Excuse me, are you two ready to order?” A male waitress came up to the table with his pad and pen in hand.

“Oh, uhm, I’ll just have a burger.”

Pepper looked at him skeptically and the waiter also had a confused expression on his face.

“This restaurant doesn’t really specialize in burgers; we’ll have two Boeuf Bourguignons please.”

“Great choice, what would you like to drink?”

“Just water is fine.”

Steve said, a bit embarrassed now.

“I’ll have a glass of your finest red wine.” The waiter nodded as he wrote down their order, then walked away.

“I heard how popular you were amongst the other parents who are hiring nannies. I thought it’d be a nice change of scene to meet up at a restaurant instead of interviewing you at Stark’s place.”

“Thank you for your consideration.”

“Mhm…so, why does a young, college grad like you want a job as a nanny?”

“Well, the opportunity just sort of, stumbled upon me. But I think it’s a good one. While I’m trying to start off my art career, I can work with children.”

“And you’ve worked with children before, in college right? I saw that you did some volunteer work at an orphanage.”

“Yes, for about two years.”

“Good. What’s your religious preference if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, uhm Christian.”

“Hmm, and do you have any allergies or certain dislikes for any foods?”

“No and not particularly, although I’m not a big fan of pork.”

“Okay, and are you racists or judgmental towards people based on their looks or sexuality?”

Steve was beginning to get a bit irritated with this interview…or interrogation.

“No, to both questions. Does Mr. Stark have more than one child?”

He asked, wanting to ask a question of his own and stop her from asking her ridiculous questions.

A female waiter came by to bring them their drinks and informed them that their food would be a few more minutes.

“I sure do hope not. As far as I know, he only has Melinda. And also, although he is still married legally, he has been separated from his wife for two years now. I finally got her to sign the divorce papers a month ago. Tony has been trying to get her to sign them for a while now. Even though they do not live together, Mrs. Stark still picks up Melinda every now and then so you’ll be seeing a bit of her from time to time.”

“Who is Tony?”

Pepper looked at him, flabbergasted. “Tony Stark…did you not know who Mr. Stark was?”

“I—no. Tony Stark as in _the_ Tony Stark of Stark Industries?”

Pepper placed a hand over her lips as she giggled. “Yes, _that_ Tony Stark.” She said in amusement.

“Listen, I like you Steve. I think Melinda will take a liking to you as well so I hope you wouldn’t mind working for us, well working for Tony but I’m the one who signs the paychecks.”

Steve thought about it for a moment. If he worked for Tony Stark, he would probably get paid enough to sponsor his own gallery.

“Uhm…yeah, I would like to. When do I start?”

“Great! Tomorrow. I’ll have a car come pick you up and moving truck to help you move in your stuff. Tony will give you further instructions on how to care for Melinda once you meet him.”

“Okay, thank you Ms. Potts.”

“Pepper and you’re welcome.”

“Oh, yes. Pepper.”

Just then, their waiter came back with their food. They finished off their lunch quietly and Pepper didn’t ask Steve anymore personal questions. Pepper only ate about half of her plate, put a few twenty dollar bills on the table and left, telling Steve she had a meeting to attend in a few minutes. Steve stayed until he finished eating and payed for the bill with the money Pepper left, then went back to his mother’s apartment.

 

≈≈

 

Steve got home and made spaghetti for dinner. He worked on his sketches as he waited for his mother to get off from work. She came in a little later than expected, just as he was starting to dose off.

“Hey ma.” Steve says while rubbing his eyes to keep awake.

Mrs. Rogers sat her bag down at the door and took off her nursing shoes before she walked off the door mat.

“Hi Steve. What are you doing, why aren’t you in bed honey?”

“I was waiting for you to get back. And it’s not like I have a bed time.”

Mrs. Rogers laughed. “I know, but you still need sleep. Why were you up waiting on me?”

“I wanted to let you know that I got hired for a job. And, uh, there’s an internship program. They want us to stay closer to the upper eastside with other people interning. They provide housing and everything.”

“That’s great! I’m so proud of you.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you. I’ll be moving out tomorrow.” She sat down in the chair next to him at their round table.

“What! Why so soon? Where are you staying at exactly?”

“I thought you wanted me to get a job as soon as I could. And it’s still in New York, not too far from here.”

“Well how can you afford a place so soon?”

“I told you, the company is paying for it. I’ll be staying with a roommate as well.”

“What company is it?”

“It’s, uhm, Stark—Stark Industries.” That part wasn’t a lie, he was working for Stark.

“Wow, that’s huge.” She smiled even though she was worried about her son moving out tomorrow.

“Yeah, I know.”

His mother sighed, and then folded her hands together on top of the table.

“Alright Steve. I think it’s a bit sudden, but I’m glad you found a really nice job. How are you moving?”

“There’s a moving truck coming tomorrow. I already have my bags packed.”

“Okay. I’ll get up early to make you breakfast, how’s that sound?”

“Good. There’s some spaghetti in the fridge by the way.”

“Oh, thanks for cooking. I think I’ll take some to work tomorrow; I’m too tired to eat. I’ll head to bed.”

She got up from the table and patted her son on the shoulder.

“Alright, goodnight. I love you mom.”

“I love you too Steve and I’m proud of you. Goodnight.” She turned off the hallway and kitchen light and left into her room.

He sighed and got up too. Then he headed to bed for the night. He hoped lying to his mother wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Steve meets Pepper for the first time. By the way, she's Melinda's godmother.  
> Fun Fact: Chris Evans is a Christian so that's why I put that as Steve's religion.


	5. First Day of Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I want to have this finished before CA: Civil War comes out. I'm hoping I can do it. But there's at least 40 chapters so yeah. And I have no idea how Steve and Tony's interactions in the movie will affect my emotions while trying to write this fic so I'd rather finish it before it comes out.
> 
> Also, I had a bit of fun writing this chapter, i'll admit.

Chapter 5

First Day of Work

June 12-

Steve woke up at five in the morning, too excited to sleep. He wasn’t sure why he was excited, maybe because he had high hopes for working for Tony Stark or maybe it was the fact that he was moving to Manhattan. Either way, he got up, did his morning routine and showered. He wore a pale yellow polo shirt with a pair of jeans and finished any last minute packing that needed to be done and went out into the main room.

His mother woke up around seven and made him breakfast like she promised. She made a towering stack of waffles along with a plate of scrambled eggs and a few sausages.

“Mmm, this looks delicious ma.”

Steve sat down at the table and grabbed a few waffles, eggs, and sausages then placed them on his plate before he began to eat.

“I hope I didn’t make too much. You could take some with you to your new place so you’ll have some leftovers.”

“Uh, no that’s fine. I’ll probably be too busy getting settled to have time to eat much.” He said with a mouth full of food.

“Well alright. When does the moving truck get here?”

Just as she asked, Steve’s cellphone ringtone started going off from the nightstand in his room. He just recently changed his ringtone to Chim Chim Cher-ee from Mary Poppins. He got up from the table, nearly done with his breakfast and retrieved his phone.

“Hello, this is Steve Rogers.”

“Hi Mr. Rogers. This is Happy, I work for Mr. Stark as his personal driver. Ms. Potts sent me here to pick you up.”

“Oh, yes of course. Are you already here?”

“Yes sir. And the moving truck is here as well; the moving guy will help you bring down any items you need help with.”

“No, that’s fine. I only have a few bags and two boxes. I can get everything in the truck in about two trips.”

“Okay, we’ll I’ll see you downstairs then.”

“Alright.”

The phone disconnected and he went back into the main room to let her know that the moving truck arrived.

“Do you need help carrying the stuff down?” She got up to follow Steve to his room but Steve placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“No ma, I got it. Finish eating.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I only have a few things.”

She nodded her head and went back to the table to finish her breakfast. Steve grabbed a large duffle bag and a small suitcase with his clothes and shoes and then took his easel in his hand.

When he first went outside his apartment to put his items in the truck, he saw a man standing in front of a parked, black Buick. The man was dressed in a spiffy black suit and had a pair of black sunglasses on his face. He was pretty buff and stood tall with his hands folded in front of him.

“Are you the nanny?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Great, I’m Happy…just spoke with you on the phone.” Happy extended his hand out waiting to shake Steve’s hand. Steve had to shift the duffel bag on his shoulder to make sure it wouldn’t slip off before shaking hands with the man.

“Right. How far does Mr. Stark live from here?”

“Oh, only about 30 minutes, with traffic and all. I’ll be in the car if you need me. Mr. Stark is expecting you to be there within an hour so I suggest you hurry.”

“Okay.” Steve went to the big moving truck, parked right behind the Buick and the moving guy helped him place his stuff in the trailer. He went back into the apartment to get the rest of his stuff which included his art supplies and gave a hug and kiss to his mother before getting in the backseat of the Buick.

Happy was right, it only took about half an hour to get to Mr. Stark’s apartment…house…tower?

Steve didn’t know what to call it. It didn’t look like any kind of apartments or high-rises that Steve has ever seen before. It was tall, sleek, and very high-tech looking, especially with the huge “STARK” logo etched at the very top of it.

Once the car was parked in front of the building, Steve got out and leaned his head back to get a look at the whole tower before giving his neck a rest after almost tipping backwards.

Steve went to go retrieve his items from the moving truck, but stopped in his tracks after seeing a bellman with a baggage cart full of his stuff.

“Oh, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Please follow me.”

Steve followed the man inside the building but not before turning around to give Happy his gratitude for driving him. He realized there was no need since Happy and the nice, black Buick were nowhere to be seen. It seemed as if the people who worked for Mr. Stark were efficient and very quick in getting their tasks done.

The inside of the building looked far more sleek than the outside. All the furniture in the lobby had sharp angles and had a very modern style to it. The floors were a bluish gray marble and the lighting in there was perfect due to the natural sunlight coming in from the floor-to-ceiling windows.

The bellman lead him to a reception desk where two young and beautiful women stood patiently.

Steve went up to the women who was closest to the entrance.

“Hello nanny. Mr. Stark informed me to provide you with an access pass that will give you access to the elevators and all entrances and exits of the building, including emergency exits in case of an actual emergency. This pass will only give you access to the all floors that occupy Mr. Starks living quarters.”

She handed him a laminated card with a lanyard attached to it. He noticed it had a picture of his face on it and the simple name “Nanny” in big bold letters next to his picture.

He probably should have been concerned that they were able to get a good close-up picture of his face without taking any pictures of him, but strangely, he wasn’t.

He thanked the lady, who smiled kindly at him before once again following the bellman, who led him to one of the elevators lined up against one of the walls. The bellman pushed the ‘up’ button and once the doors opened, they both stepped into the elevator.

Steve looked to see where the floor buttons were but couldn’t find any. He only saw a small blank panel.

“Okay, so what do I do with the card?”

“Do you see the small slot under the panel? Place the card in there…No! No, no. The other way, make sure to always have the card flipped to the side that shows your face when you put it in. Otherwise, the system will deny you access and then, two electric beams will shoot from the walls and taze us. We’ll be drooling on the elevator floor before security comes and get us.”

Steve looked at the man, startled for a moment before glancing at the walls. Surely, there were small black holes in each wall that looked unusual.

“Uhm…thanks, I’ll make sure to remember that in the future.” Steve furrowed his eyebrows and nervously placed the card in the slot.

The screen lit up blue for a moment before the words “Access Granted” flitted across the screen. Then, the elevator doors closed and it began to move up.

Well, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone breaking and entering while he stayed here.

The elevator seemed to go up forever until the doors finally opened. It revealed a large room with a lot of open space. The walls, floors, furniture were all warm colors and the inside architecture was just as modern and high-tech as the outside. The floors had dark colored tiles and on the far side of the room, there was a lounge with a bar. There were also two sets of stairs that led to an upper level where there were indoor balconies overlooking the rest of the floor.

The bellman stepped out first and began placing Steve’s baggage and other items on the floor, next to the elevator. Steve slowly stepped out as well, still in awe of his surroundings.

“Hello nanny.” A slightly dismantled voice said.

Steve looked around the room to find the owner of the voice. He looked to the bellman, who seemed to be the only other person in the room. He had his head down as he was still removing Steve’s stuff from the baggage cart.

“Did you say something?”

The bellman chuckled. “No, that wasn’t me.” He said in a humored voice.

“I apologize for the confusion. I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark’s personal AI.”

Steve looked to the ceiling since that appeared to be where the voice was coming from.

“Ah, okay. Uh…hi Jarvis.” He was a bit unsure on how to act around a robot, especially one that was an artificial intelligence.

The bellman took the baggage cart and went back into the elevator.

“Thank you for your help.” Steve checked his pockets to see if he had any loose cash on him.

“Darn, I’m sorry. I don’t have any cash on me.”

“You’re welcome, and it is fine. Mr. Stark already tipped me this morning.”

“Ah right.”

The bellman smiled and left Steve standing there, unsure of what he should do next.

“Nanny, I’d like to inform you that Sir has left a note for you on the coffee table, in the lounge area.”

“Oh, good!” Steve bounced over to the lounge and saw an off-white envelope. He picked it up and began to read its contents.

_Dear Nanny, Welcome to the crew!_

Steve noted that from this point on, everyone in Mr. Stark’s social circle would simply refer to him as ‘Nanny’.

_I am busy and unable to be there to meet you, neither am I sure when I will get back but Jarvis should be able to help you out just fine. Don’t hesitate to ask him any questions that you may have. Your access card gives you access to all the floors included in my living quarters except for my personal office, the guest quarters, my workshops, my lab, and my personal living quarters. You are free to use the gym, pool, the main common area, as well as the kitchen of course, the study room, and both libraries. You will need to pick Melinda up from her elementary school. The address is at the bottom of this letter. Make sure to be there at 2:15 sharp. It is extremely important for you to not be late._

_The kitchen is stocked once a week by the maid. Help yourself to whatever you like. I have attached a set of house rules, for Melinda’s safety._

  1. _Never allow her on the balconies_
  2. _Keep her off all glass and windows_
  3. _She is not allowed to take naps during the day, I like for her to be tired at night and it will mess up her sleeping schedule_
  4. _If needed, her asthma inhaler is in her bathroom cabinet, she knows how to use it._
  5. _During weekends and days school is cancelled, the following educational activities are permissible; the NY Stock Exchange, A United Nations Tour, NY Hall of Science, or the French Culinary Institute_
  6. _We do not take the subway or bus. If you cannot reach your destination by walking, have Jarvis contact one of my drivers_
  7. _Melinda must be on her leash when crossing the street_
  8. _Practice French with her at least four times a week_
  9. _Make sure to maintain Melinda’s high-organic diet_
  10. _She is not allowed to watch television and I’d like for her to keep away from any media and newspapers. The press loves to talk about my lifestyle and I do not want Melinda to know what the public thinks of me._



_Make sure to follow these rules and spend enough time engaging in educational activities with her daily. I’d like for her to get into a collegiate program. It is top priority._

At the bottom of the note was the address to Melinda’s school and Mr. Stark’s signature.

“French? At five years old, that’s crazy.” Steve then remembered Jarvis and realized he should probably keep thoughts like that to himself if he didn’t want to get fired anytime soon.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes nanny?”

“Could you tell me where my room is?”

“Certainly. It is two floors above this one. Your floor includes a private common area, a laundry area, bedroom, and bathroom.”

“I have a whole floor to myself? Wow.” The elevator binged behind him and he turned to see that the doors had opened. He guessed it was Jarvis who opened the elevator for him. He could get used to this.

Steve grabbed his stuff and put it all in the elevator before taking his access card out his back pocket.

“There is no need nanny. I already know what floor you want to go to.”

“Oh.” He put the card back in his pockets and the elevator closed and started moving up.

His common area was smaller than the one on the main floor but it was still beautifully decorated and held a great view of the city.

He grabbed all his stuff from the elevator and took as much as he could into his room.

The room was nice as well. It didn’t have much furniture but it had all he needed, including a walk-in closet.

He still had two and a half hours before needing to leave to pick Melinda up. He decided to go ahead and unpack all his stuff into the closet and the dressers. When he was finished, he was very sweaty and his muscles a bit sore from all the lifting he did today.

He went into the bathroom and saw a gorgeous imperial clawfoot tub in the center of the bathroom. There was also a separate shower on the other side. He drew the water in the tub instead, wanting to let his muscles soak in hot water. Since he had the whole floor to himself and Mr. Stark was away doing some business, he didn’t bother to close the door to his room, or bathroom.

He made sure to put bubbles in the tub and got in once it was full enough. He propped his leg on the end of the tub and bent his other knee to get comfortable before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

It could’ve been a few minutes, half an hour, or even an hour later…he wasn’t sure, when he distinctly heard Jarvis’ voice.

“Sir, I would advise you no—”

“Oh shit.”

Steve jerked his head up and his eyes shot open. He was startled upon seeing Mr. Stark standing in the bathroom doorway. He grabbed his wash cloth and placed it over his chest in embarrassment. Mr. Stark had his head down, looking at the floor and his hand was rubbing the back of his neck.

“I didn’t know you were…anyway, I just got back and I, uh. Would you like for me to give you a proper tour?”

“Yes?” Steve stated as a question.

Mr. Stark looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uhm, yes. I would Mr. Stark.”

Mr. Stark looked back down and nodded. Steve could tell he was a bit flustered. At least he wasn’t the only one. Mr. Stark had probably never seen another man’s naked chest before.

“Good. Be in your common area in ten minutes. Also, next time you’re going to be indecent, make sure to close your doors. I don’t care if this floor was assigned to you, anyone could walk in.”

Steve looked down at the bubbles slowly dissolving in the water.

“Right Mr. Stark. My apologies, next time I’ll—” He looked up and saw that Mr. Stark was no longer standing in the doorway or anywhere he could see. So apparently he was talking to himself.

He sighed and got out to grab a towel from a linen closet inside the bathroom. Once he drained the water, he got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a slightly snug white t-shirt.

Mr. Stark had showed him all the rooms he previously mentioned that Steve had access to. From the floor that included the kitchen, dining room, and living room, Steve was able to see one of Mr. Stark’s workshops from the see-through glass on the floor in the living room. He was amazed and curious at all the machines and technology that he could not understand.

“You do know how to cook right?”

He looked away from the floor to Mr. Stark who was drinking coffee.

“Yes.”

“Okay, that’s a plus. My cook has been getting on my ass about not allowing her to get some vacation time.”

Steve nodded and Mr. Stark continued to give him the rest of the tour. By the time they were done, it was time to go and pick Melinda up. Mr. Stark had went to his workshop to finish some project.

Steve made sure to take the leash with him before he left. He was a few minutes late when he arrived in front of the preschool since he was a bit confused about the directions. There were many other nannies standing in front as well.

“Hey, the kids should be coming out any minute now, right?” He asked some woman who was smoking a cigarette.

“No, they get out at 2:45.”

Steve looked at his phone and saw it was only 2:20. It became clear to Steve that Mr. Stark wanted him to arrive torturously early.

Steve patiently stood waiting with the rest of the nannies until the time came.

“Get ready ladies and gents, here they come!”

As soon as whoever it was that yelled out, the school doors open and a rush of children came flowing out.

“Melinda! Melinda!” Steve couldn’t really see the young girl amongst the crowd, especially since all the kids were wearing a uniform.

“Who are you looking for?” Steve turned around to see a shorter man wearing glasses and a shy smile.

“Oh, I’m looking for Melinda Stark.”

“Ah, I know that one. She’s a bit feisty. Nice to meet you by the way.” The man extended his hand for Steve to shake.

“Bruce.” Steve shook his hand and smiled.

“Steve. Ow!” He felt a sharp pain in his shin.

He looked down to see Melinda with a frown on her face. He bent over to rub at the spot she just kicked him at.

“Hey Melinda, remember me? We met at Central Park.”

“Yes and I hate you!”

“Hate me? Why I thought we were friends?”

“No! I want Pepper!”

“Pepper won’t be able to pick you up anymore. Your dad hired me to take care of you. Let me take your backpack for you.” He reached to grab the bag off her shoulders but she pulled away from him once he grabbed a hold of it.

“Let go of me! Help! Abuse! Stranger danger!”

“Melinda, stop. I’m just trying to help.”

He saw Bruce lean over next to him. “They’re always like that at first. She’ll warm up to you soon.”

“I sure do hope so.” He got the backpack off and once he did, Melinda ran off.

He sighed heavily and went after her, having to chase her down the block before he got hold of her.

“Melinda, stop seriously.”

“I hate you, I want Pepper.”

“Pepper has to help your dad out. Come on, you and I can have so much fun together. Now let me see how pretty you look in your uniform.”

She stopped fidgeting for a moment and he noticed a card attached to her dress. It was one of Mr. Stark’s business cards. He grabbed it to get a closer look and Melinda slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch that. That’s my daddy’s!”

She ran off again and Steve, once again, chased after her.

This was gonna be much harder than he thought it would be.


	6. Always A Charmer

June 13-

“Nanny! Nanny! Nanny!” Steve woke up to a bouncing movement on his bed.

He saw Melinda jumping on his mattress, singing his name, or more so his title.

“Good morning Melinda. What’s wrong?”

She continued to bounce as she said, “I’m hungry. Feed me.”

Steve sighed and turned to look at the clock on his nightstand. It read 6:30. He groaned and ran one of his hands over his face.

“How did you get on my floor?”

“My daddy says I have excess to your floor now. And Jarvis let me up.”

“You mean access?”

“That’s what I said nanny. Come on, get up, I’m hungry.”

He sighed again (seemed like he’d been doing that a lot lately) and threw the covers off.

“Eww, why are you naked?”

“I’m not naked, I have pants on. I get too hot to sleep with a shirt on.” He got out the bed and picked Melinda up to put her on the floor.

“Oooo, you gotta a lot of muscles.” Steve laughed.

“You want to touch them?” He bent over to her level and flexed one of his biceps.

“Yeah!” Melinda shyly touched his arm then pulled back like it burned her. She reached out to touch again, this time squeezing it.

“Wow, you’re so strong!” She removed her hand and giggled.

“I bet I’m strong enough to give you a piggy back ride to the kitchen.”

“Yay!” Steve turned around so Melinda could place her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

He stood up and grabbed hold of her legs. He thought about putting a shirt on but figured it wouldn’t be too much of a problem. He went to the elevator and took it down to the kitchen. When he reached the floor, he sat her down in a chair at the dining room table and set about making her breakfast.

There was a thick book on the counter that read ‘Organic Recipes’. He looked through there to find something that would be appealing to a five year old and settled on Apple and Fig oatmeal.

“Nanny, Sir has sent over a voice message that he would like me to relay to you.”

Steve was startled a bit and almost dropped the box of oats when he heard Jarvis’ voice. He still wasn’t used to a talking robot…or AI.

“Oh okay. Please play it for me.”

Steve heard a clicking noise and Mr. Stark’s voice began to fill the room.

**_“_ ** _Hey nanny. I need you to get some stuff done for me and I won’t be home til later. Anyway, there’s two suits I need you to pick up from Ajoria Cleeners. Just give them my name, they know who I am. Also, get a nice bouquet of roses or carnations or whatever for Melinda’s teacher. Let her know I didn’t mean to get angry with her on the phone and curse her out. Maybe add some chocolates too. And uh…oh yeah! Take Melinda shopping for some toys. She’s been bugging me all month and I just don’t have the time to do it. I left one of my bank cards next to the fridge so use that. Alright? Great! Make sure to get all that done today. **”**_

The line clicked again and Steve huffed out a breath.

“We gonna get toys today?” Melinda asked from her seat in the dining room.

“Yeah, I guess so. Your dad said to take you shopping for toys.”

“Yay! Toys! Toys!” Melinda stood up and began bouncing up and down in her chair.

“Melinda, stop before you fall.”

Melinda paid no mind to Steve’s warning and continued to bounce.

“I’m gonna buy a new American Girl doll, and a whole bunch of playdoh, and doll houses that my daddy can put together. And I’ll get a—”

Melinda slid off the chair and fell to the floor.

“Melinda!” Steve ran over to the table but stopped when he noticed that she wasn’t crying and didn’t look hurt.

“Oooo, you’re in trouble. I’m telling daddy.”

He groaned and put his face in his hands.

Once he put Melinda back in her chair and firmly told her not to bounce on it again, he finished making them breakfast. He got out two bowls and fixed himself a helping and then fixed Melinda a smaller helping.

“Here you go.”

“What’s this?”

“Food, it’s good for you.”

Melinda dug her spoon into the oatmeal and scooped some up. She pulled the silverware back and flung the oatmeal at the tall glass windows, overseeing the balcony and the rest of NY.

Steve didn’t even bother to stop her. He decided to ignore her antics and tried to peacefully eat his breakfast as she kept flinging food at the windows. Once they were done and he cleaned her mess up, he got her dressed and ready for school.

“Jarvis, could you call a driver?”

“Certainly nanny.”

Steve didn’t wait long before Jarvis told him that a car would be waiting for him in front of the tower in five minutes. He took Melinda down to the lobby and by the time he got there, a car similar to the one Happy drove was waiting outside. The driver got out to open the car door.

“Peter!” Melinda ran to the driver and he scooped her up in a hug.

“How have you been princess?” The driver asked as he placed her in the small booster seat in the back.

“Better now that you’re here.”

The driver laughed. “Always a charmer.”

He looked to Steve and nodded. Steve nodded back to him in greeting and sat next to Melinda before the driver closed the door and went to start the car.

“We taking her to school right?” Peter looked in the mirror as he talked to Steve.

“Actually, can you take us to a nice flower shop first?”

“Sure. I’m Peter Quill by the way.”

“Steve Rogers…so you’re close with Melinda?”

“Oh yeah. I used to drive the kid around all the time. But then Mr. Stark hired Happy as her driver for a while. Now he’s promoted Happy as his personal driver and body guard so I get to drive her around again.”

“Ah okay.”

“She’s a great kid isn’t she?”

Steve glanced at the girl who was currently staring out the window.

“She definitely is something.”

They got to the flower shop and Steve picked up a bouquet of white carnations, then Peter took them to Melinda’s school.

“I’ll be right back. I just have to talk to her teacher for a moment.” He closed the car door and walked Melinda into the building. Melinda showed him where her classroom was and he casually stepped inside.

“Hi, Miss. May I speak to you for a moment?”

“Yes, are you Melinda’s nanny?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Okay, you can just step outside the doorway. My name is Mrs. Berman by the way.” He nodded and did as she said and waited for her to get the class settled before she stood in front of him.

“What can I help you with?”

“Mr. Stark has asked me to bring you flowers in an apology saying that he didn’t mean to get angry with you or curse you out over the phone.”

“Ha! It’s going to take more than flowers for me to forgive him. You know he was very rude with me? I had to hang up on him.”

“Oh, well I apologize for that. I would’ve picked up some chocolate but I didn’t want to make Melinda late.”

She sighed and glanced thoughtfully at the bouquet in his hands.

“Fine, it’ll have to do. But I refuse to speak with him on the phone again with any matters regarding his daughter. He’ll have to speak with the principal.” She took the flowers from him and smiled.

“Okay then. Thank you.”

“No, thank you. For the flowers.”

He smiled at her and checked to see that Melinda was doing fine. She was talking animatedly with a few of her classmates.

He went back to the car and got in the front seat, next to Peter.

“All done?”

“Yep, now I need to go to…Ajoria Cleeners.”

“Okay, that’s not too far from here.”

They arrived at their destination shortly and Steve picks up the two suits. Peter took him back to the tower once he is done.

“Thanks for driving me around. Is there a number I can call you on? I’ll need to go back out later with Melinda.”

Peter reached in his jacket pocket to pull out a small card.

“Here, you can call me on this number.”

“Alright, thanks again.”

“Anytime.” He smiled then drove off.

Steve went up to his floor and decided to take a little nap since he had to wake up so early this morning and he was a little exhausted.

After a while, he wakes up to Jarvis’ voice, which is something he still isn’t used to.

“Nanny? Nanny, it is near the time to pick up the young miss.”

Steve, who fell asleep laying on his stomach, lifted his head from the pillow and checked the time.

“Damn.” He hastily put on his shoes and dialed Peter’s number.

“I’m on my way Rogers”, was as all Peter said before he hung up the phone. Steve went down to the lobby to wait for him but he had already pulled up in front.

“You know you don’t have to really be there half an hour before the children get out right? That’s just how Pepper was when she used to pick up Melinda.”

Steve shrugged. “Yeah, well it’s my first week and I don’t want to piss off Mr. Stark.”

“He can be scary when he wants but he’s actually a really nice guy.”

Steve paused before answering. “I’m sure once I get to know him, I might agree.”

After picking up Melinda, they went to the mall and found a store that sells toys. Steve helped Melinda pick out seven items, making sure to use Mr. Stark’s card when he purchased them and carried them all back to the car for her.

Peter drove them back home and by the time they arrived back at the tower, it was getting pretty late.

“Bye Peter!” Melinda waved at the driver and took Steve’s hand when she got out of the car. The man waved back at her and saluted off to Steve before driving away.

“I’ll start dinner and then I can help you put your toys up.”

“Okay.”

They went to the floor with the kitchen but Steve stayed in the elevator when he saw Mr. Stark hovering by the counter with a coffee mug in one hand and a tablet in the other.

“Daddy!” Melinda darted forward and wrapped her short arms around one of Mr. Stark’s legs.

He looked down at his daughter and smiled. “Hey sweetheart.”

He then looked to Steve who was placing the shopping bags on a chair at the dining table.

“Excuse me, where’d you put my suits?”

“I placed them on the back of one of the couches in the main common area.” Steve answered without even looking up. It’s not like he had permission to go to Mr. Stark’s floor and put them away properly.

Mr. Stark placed the tablet under his arm and tugged Melinda away from his leg, then strutted to the elevator.

“Great. Listen, I have a lot of work to get done by tomorrow. I don’t want any disturbances or noises so keep her off the main common floor. And of course, stay away from my workshop.”

“But daddy! Come look at my toys.”

He pushed the button for the elevator and didn’t turn around to say, “Not now. Daddy has work to do.” Then he went back to looking at his tablet before the doors closed.

Melinda looked close to crying so Steve took her to the table and opened up some of her toys for her.

He picked up her America Girl doll and placed it in front of him so that it was blocking his face.

“Don’t cry Melinda. If you do I’ll be very, very sad.” He wiggled the doll around as he spoke in a high-pitched but gentle tone.

She giggled and swiped a balled fist over her eyes. She looked at the closed elevator across the room and frowned again.

“Daddy is always too busy for me.” And she looked as if she was going to cry again.

Steve exhaled a heavy breathe. He put the doll down, then took her small shoulders in his big hands and gazed into her eyes.

“I’ll be here for you. I won’t ever be too busy for you.” He tapped a finger against her nose lightly. “All you need is me alright?”

She twisted her lips before they upturned into a small grin, and then she nodded. “You won’t ever leave me will you nanny?”

Steve was shocked by her question and was unable to answer for a long moment. He knew this nanny job wouldn’t last forever and he didn’t intend for it to last; and it was probably against some nanny code to make promises to a child you couldn’t keep, but he couldn’t bear saying no to the girl in front of him who looked at him with such hope.

“No, I’ll stay with you forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time I update, I'll try to figure out how to post the picture I have of what Melinda looks like.


	7. Little Secrets

June 15-           The key to a child’s happiness is not by giving them everything that makes them a better future; it’s by giving them everything that allows them to figure out how to make a better future for themselves.

Although it was the weekend, Steve was expected to take Melinda out for the day. He went into her bedroom and gently shook her into consciousness.

"Come on Melinda, get up. I'm going to take you to the museum today."

She threw the blanket over her already disheveled bedhead. "No, I don't want to."

"If you don't get up I'm gonna have to make you." He watched the covers move as she shook her head.

"Okay fine." Steve grinned devilishly and creeped towards her.

Just a she peeked her head out of the blanket, he attacked her with tickles.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!" She giggled and tried to squirm away but he entrapped her with one arm and used the other hand to continue his tactic.

"No! No nanny, okay--haha okay okay!" He stopped his fingers and gave her a stern look.

"So you're gonna get up now?"

"Yes." She said, still trying to get the rest of her laughter out.

They both trailed off the bed and Steve picked some clothes out for her.

"You're gonna need a bath before we get you dressed. Come on."

Melinda followed him into the bathroom and he started the bath water while she began to undress. It wasn't his first time bathing her, but he wasn't very fond of the act since he usually ended up soaked even though he wasn't the one who would be in the tub. He'd rather give her a shower than a bath but she was too afraid to get water in her eyes.

He added some bubbles with her strawberry scented soap and threw in a toy or two.

"Alright get in." She stepped into the tub and slowly lowered herself in. He handed her a washcloth and let her wash herself up before he started scrubbing shampoo into her hair.

Once he got close enough to her and was hanging over the edge of the tub, she began splashing suds and water all over Steve, laughing manically as she did so.

"Melinda! Thanks now I'll have to change again." He rolled his eyes and continued to wash her hair.

He didn't miss the way her shoulders shook while she snickered.

He could swear the girl was out to get him.

≈≈

 

 They arrived at the museum near noon, one that Mr. Stark recommended he take her to.

Steve wandered around with her, pointing out the exhibits and reading the notes and paragraphs in front of the exhibits that gave their history and explanations. Melinda seemed very uninterested but she stayed quiet the entire time. After awhile, he started to get bored himself.

"You want to go to the souvenir store?"

"No." She replied with her arms crossed.

"Okay, well how about...you know what? Let's get out of here. I'll take you somewhere educational but fun too."

She looked at him for a moment, seeming a bit skeptical. God, she looked just like her father. Then she uncrossed her arms and grabbed his hand to walk with him outside of the museum.

"Where are we going to go?"

"I can't tell you. You'll have to wait and see."

She huffed out an annoyed breath but quietly went along.

They stopped for moment outside of a wide building, the outside of it built with white stone.

"Is this another museum?"

"Nope it's much better than that." He pulled her along into the building.

There were colorful and ornate decorations hanging from the ceiling and lots of unique sculptures scattered around. There were also paintings hanging on the walls. Lots and lots of paintings.

"What's this place?" Melinda questioned, looking at Steve with great curiosity.

"An art gallery."

"Oohhhh." She nodded her head but then scrunched her face. "What is an art gallery."

He chuckled and pulled her along. "Here, I'll show you."

He took her around and showed her all the fascinating works of art. He picked apart each piece and gave Melinda his own interpretation of the artwork and what he saw in it and what it meant to him. Soon, it became a game between them of trying to look for hidden objects, faces, and people that couldn't be seen in the paintings at first glance.

She seemed to have a more keen eye.

When Steve saw her absentmindedly rubbing her tummy, he decided it was time to get some food. They walked around Manhattan until Steve found a food stand that sold ice cream cones and fried food.

"You want some ice cream Melinda?"

She frowned at him. " I'm not allowed to have ice cream. Daddy said so."

"Well what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him. Now you have to promise to keep it between us." He bent down and stuck out his pinky finger.

"Promise?"

She smiled brightly and wrapped her tiny finger around his.

"Promise."

"Alright. Since it's probably your first time eating ice cream, I'll pick the best flavor for you." He went up to the food stand, then surveyed the menu for a moment.

"Can I get a cone of the salted crack caramel? Two scoops please. And some fried pickles."

He gave the vendor the money and handed Melinda her ice cream cone. He ate his fried pickles and watched her face light up when her tongue lapped up the frozen goodness.

"This is soooo good." She exclaimed.

"I know. Just make sure not to tell your dad and I'll let you eat whatever you like."

"Really?!"

"Really." They walked down the street but stopped when Steve's phone started ringing.

"Hold on Melinda. I have to take this."

He saw Pepper Potts name on the screen and hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Steve. I hope you're not busy at the moment."

"No, not really."

"Great. I need you to go pick up Melinda's dress for next week’s gala. They called and said the alterations are complete so go to the store and pick it up. Make sure to have her try it own first. And please pick up a suit for yourself as well. Have it tailored today so it'll be ready before next week. It's a really important event for Tony and he'll need you there with Melinda."

"Alright."

"Okay, good. Just have them put everything on Tony's tab. I'll text you the address."

"Okay."

"Thanks Steve."

"It's no problem...Pepper."

"There you go. You're getting the hang of it." And Steve could hear the smile in her voice. "Okay I gotta go. You'll have the address in about 10 seconds. Bye."

"Goodbye." He ended the call then dialed Peter’s number to have the driver come pick them up.

It didn’t take long for him to arrive, and it took even less time for him to take them to the store. It was some fancy tux and dress store that Steve never heard of.

He walked in and was greeted by one of the salesman whose hair had way too much gel in it.

“Why hello handsome. Anything I can help you with?” His eyes unashamedly trailed over Steve’s figure with abandon.

“I’m here to pick up Melinda Stark’s dress. It should be under Tony Stark.”

The man looked up to Steve’s face and then the little girl who was holding his hand. Then he nodded.

“Alright let me go check.” Steve stepped forward to grab the man’s shoulder before he could walk away.

“I also need to get a suit for myself.”

“Okay, I’ll go get that dress for you and then we’ll find you a _nice_ tux.” He walked away briskly and Steve took Melinda and sat down with her in one of the waiting chairs.

The salesman came back a few minutes later with a ticket and a purple, spaghetti strap dress covered in a plastic garment bag.

“Okay, I’ll set this up in a dressing room for her. You can go ahead and start looking for a tux and I’ll be right with you to…assist you.” The man’s eyes lingered on Steve’s waistline when he said ‘assist’. Steve resisted the terrible urge to cringe.

He refrained from looking at items that were too expensive, although it was hard to find anything affordable in this kind of store; but he tried since it was going on Mr. Stark’s tab and Steve himself wouldn’t be paying for it.

There were a few suits that looked nice and could almost be considered cheap. He picked out a brown and red plaid suit jacket with matching pants and a dark brown button up shirt. He decided to go with a bit of color and chose a peach colored tie to go along with it.

“Oooo, that’s nice. I bet you’ll look fantastic in it. Come on let’s get you fitted.” The salesman grabbed the tux from Steve and led Melinda to another lady who worked there.

He took Steve into his own separate dressing room and placed the tux on a hook.

“Alright strip down to your boxers.” The man stood to the side of the dressing room surrounded by mirrors and had a hand placed on his chin while he stared at Steve.

“Uhm, can I get someone else to help me?” He asked hesitantly.

“All the other workers are busy. What’s wrong, you don’t like a little bit of attention?”

“No, I do but—”

“Alright then. Strip.” The man spoke sternly, leaving no room for arguments.

Steve sighed and began to undress, doing it quickly so he could get it over with as soon as possible.

“Wow. Look at this body, wide shoulders, slim waistline. It’s shaped like…a Dorito or something. You have such amazingly broad shoulders.” The salesman spoke with such amazement.

“Can we hurry this along please? I don’t have all day.”

“Fine.” The man handed Steve the tux and he gratefully accepted it before putting it on.

The seams of the jacket around the shoulder had ripped but the salesman said it was okay since it was going to be altered anyway.

The man planned, pinned and measured what needed to be altered and maybe let his fingers linger longer than necessary on certain parts of Steve’s body.

Once he was done, he took the suit and placed a ticket on it with Steve’s information. Melinda was sitting down waiting with the lady who took her before. The female worker had Melinda’s dress in her hands.

“Does it fit her well?”

The lady nodded and handed the dress to Steve, then guided him to checkout.

“Can you put this all on Mr. Stark’s tab?

“Of course. Your alterations should be done in 5-7 days. We’ll give you a call once it’s finished.”

“Thank you.” He said, smiling politely.

“You’re welcome. Have a nice day.” She smiled back and waved to Melinda, who waved back.

After they made it back to the car, Melinda’s mood changed.

“Melinda, what’s wrong?”

She looked at Steve with a frown on her face.

“I’m sleepy.”

“Oh. Well I’m sorry but you’re father doesn’t want you sleeping until it’s your bed time.”

She began to whine. “I’m sooo tired. Pepper lets me take naps.”

Steve pursed his lips as he thought of a solution. “It’s getting late now. So how bout we order some pizza and I’ll play a game with you until you’re bed time?”

“But I’m not s’posed to eat pizza.”

“It’s our little secret remember?” She smiled eagerly and nodded.

They got back to the tower and Steve made sure to put Melinda’s dress away in her closet. He called for pizza delivery and told the guy to wait for him in the lobby.

“So what do you want to play?” He asked the young girl who was currently sitting on her bed, twirling the curls in her hair.

“Oh I know! The Princess and the Dragon. I’ll be the princess and you, the dragon.”

“Uh, okay. What do you need me to do?” She began tapping a finger against her small chin in thought.

“You’ll have to put on red. A lot of red. I’ll put on my princess costume and you’ll have to catch me and I have to try to escape! But then you have to change to a prince to save me.”

He nodded figuring that made sense. “Okay, I’m going to go to my room to find some red clothes. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Wait. Here wear this.” She moved to one of her many toy boxes and pulled out a red dragon mask. Then she went to her closet to find her costume while Steve rushed to his floor.

He realized he didn’t have much red clothing. He _was_ able to find some red sweat  pants and an ugly, bright red long-sleeve. He changed and added the dragon mask Melinda gave to him as the final touch. Then he headed back to the elevator.

His phone started ringing as soon as he stepped into the elevator. He picked it up and heard the pizza guy say he was waiting in the lobby.

Steve met the guy in the lobby and got the pizza from him. The guy gave Steve a judging look after examining his clothing before he left.

He took the box to Melinda’s room only to find her fast asleep on her bed, donning her light blue princess costume. She was draped across the end of her bed so Steve set the box down on a dresser and set about tucking her into bed. It was only a couple hours before her bed time and he couldn’t find it in himself to wake her. He wrapped the blanket around her and looked at her with a fond smile tugging at his lips. He left her room after gently patting her head and turning off her light.

He now had a full box of pizza and no one to share it with. So he took the pizza to his common area and sat on the couch, eating it in solitary, while he still wore his red dragon costume.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update again before next week.


	8. Size Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early update since it's kind of short. I'll post the next chapter in a week.

June 16-

He marched up the old wooden stairs that were too dirty to determine the original color they were painted. He made sure to carefully step around the woman sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette.

Steve approached the apartment door and knocked lightly since his friend was still possibly sleeping. Bucky opened the door, greeting him with a groggy face.

“Why the hell you here so early?” He asked and Steve chuckled because Bucky wasn’t necessarily a morning person even though it was late morning.

He stepped into Bucky’s space until the other backed up and let him into the apartment.

“Melinda just got dropped off at school and I thought I’d come by to visit.”

Bucky shut the door and walked to the kitchen to pour him a glass of orange juice. Steve took a seat on one of the couches in the living room.

“Do you want anything? Water, orange juice, milk?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Alright.” Bucky took his glass with him to sit with Steve on the couch.

“So how’s things been going lately, with the kid and all?”

“Well, Melinda was being a spoiled brat at first but I think she’s warming up to me now. And, Tony Stark…he’s an asshole. He barely spends anytime with his daughter and I understand the whole ‘I run a fortune 500 company’ thing but he could still take a few nights to spend time with her. And he talks to me with such an—”.

“Wait. Your kid’s dad is Tony Stark?” Bucky asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“Oh yeah, we work for the same guy.”

“Dude! You’re living at _the_ Stark Tower? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Steve shrugged. “You know now. I didn't think it was a big deal.”

Bucky grinned and scooted up to angle his body towards Steve. “So what’s he like? Is he really as arrogant as people say he is? I’ve only seen him once, not up close but I saw him walking into the main SI building one morning. He looked so serious.”

“Yeah, he is pretty arrogant. And he talks to me like I’m beneath him. He makes me run all these errands for him too. Not only do I have to do all it takes to care for his child, I also have to pick up his dry cleaning, cook for them, and deal with Melinda’s teachers.”

“Wow. Sounds like your job sucks. But it’s not the worst, I mean you work for _Tony Stark,_ as his daughter’s nanny. You get to live in Stark Tower; you probably get to ride in luxury vehicles and eat steak every night.”

Steve huffed. “I know. It could be worse but I just wish he wasn’t such a dick.”

Natasha walked out of her room with an over-sized t-shirt on and she didn’t seem to be wearing any pants or shorts. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal.

“You guys talking about dicks?”

Steve answered no the same time Bucky said yes. She just smirked and continued to fix her a bowl of cereal.

“We were just talking about some guy Steve wants to hook me up with that has a really big dick.” Bucky tried to sound like he was interested in the subject.

“Oh really? What’s the guy’s name?”

“It’s uhm…Harry. Right Steve, you said his name was Harry.”

Steve gave him a disapproving side glance but agreed with his best friend nonetheless.

Natasha chewed her cereal before asking, “So you’re the type of person that likes people based on the size of what they got?” Her tone was sarcastic but Steve could tell she also sounded a bit annoyed.

“Of course. I love big tits. I mean dicks—I love big dicks!” Bucky scowled at himself for his slip up.

Natasha raised a perfectly manicured brow at him and Steve placed his head in his hands, feeling a certain kind of shame for his friend.

‘ _You’re insane.’_ Steve whispered at him while Natasha simply went back to eating her food.

“You know what? Let’s change the subject and stop talking about the anatomy of men. Steve, you told your mom about your job yet?”

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky for switching the subject on him. “No, I haven’t and I don’t plan to.”

“She’s gonna find out eventually. It’s better you tell her before she does.”

“Not if I can keep her from trying to visit me at work before I find a nicer job.”

“Steve, I know her. She’s a persistent woman and she’ll be hurt that you lied to her when she finds out.”

Natasha finished her cereal and placed it in the sink before joining them on the couch. Steve watched her shirt rise up when she sat down and he saw her pink, polka-dot panties.

“Where are your clothes?”

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. “Oh please, like you actually have a problem with me not wearing pants. And James is gay so I know he doesn’t mind.”

“Well I wouldn’t mind if Bucky was _actually_ gay.” Steve mumbled, making sure to keep Natasha from hearing him.

Bucky discreetly elbowed him in the side while he nodded at Natasha. Steve hissed and glared at his friend.

“Anyway, why won’t you tell you mom about your job? It’s nothing wrong with being a nanny. Money is money.” She asked.

“Look, my mom is really adamant about me being successful and getting a good job that pays a lot. She’s been a nurse for most of her life and she still doesn’t make enough money to afford the things she wants, things she deserves to have and she doesn’t want me to struggle like her. I understand her but I want to do my own thing and I really like painting. Right now I can’t make a profit from it but someday I can. She just doesn’t believe that an artist can make good money and if she finds out I took on a nanny job, she’ll be really disappointed in me and I don’t want to deal with that.”

“Hmm, sounds like tough business. She’ll understand one day that doing the things you love to do in life is more important than having a lot of money. And once she understands, she’ll be proud of you for doing what you love and not giving up.”

“Thanks Natasha.” They exchanged generous smiles.

“Or…she’ll beat your ass for lying to her.”

“Shut up Bucky.” Steve shoves Bucky and he ends up with his head on Natasha’s lap. Steve chuckles while he watched his friend fluster and jump away from her and she joins in with him in his mirth.

≈≈

It was after Steve had bathed Melinda and put the young girl to bed for the night that he sat up in his bed, working on a sketch. He had both lamps from each nightstand turned on him to give him some lighting. The sketch he was working on was of a young male, a teenager, that he saw on the subway, riding back from Bucky’s place.

The young male was caught on paper dancing animation to whatever loud music was playing in his ears from the headphones he wore. Steve made sure to draw the flexed muscles of his arms and hands that were strained to a certain tensity to get his movement perfectly. He shadowed in the face well enough to keep it from being recognizable. He liked for the people that he sketched to either be made up from his own imagery or real people whose faces were hidden.

Just as he was starting on the background, his phone began to ring. He placed his sketchpad and pencil on his lap and grabbed his cell off the nightstand. He already could guess who it was without looking at the caller id.

“Hey mom.” He said in a tired voice.

“Steve, you haven’t called me. It’s been days.”

“I know, I know. It’s just that I’ve been busy with the job and all.”

“Has it been too hard for you? You can always come back home and stay here, you don’t have to live there.”

“No mom. It’s been fine, I’ve been getting a lot of tasks is all but I’m making friends and good progress.”

“Oh that’s so good honey. I’m glad.”

It was silent for a moment. Steve was unsure what to say and frankly he rather not have a conversation with her since it included lying. In the background, he could hear the clatter and bang of dishes hitting each other.

“I want to come and visit you. What would be-”

The door to Steve’s room burst open and Mr. Stark was standing in his doorway holding some type of clothing in a garment bag. He was sure his mother heard the loud bang since her voice cut off and she was quiet for the moment.

“Nanny, what the hell is this?” Mr. Stark asked shaking the bag around to direct Steve’s attention to it.

Steve strained to see what kind of clothing was in there since the lamps provided terrible lighting.

“Uhm, is it a suit?”

“You almost hit the hammer on the nail. But actually it’s a cheap piece of shit is what it is!”

Steve was confused and his expression clearly showed it. “I’m sorry?”

_Steve, what was that noise?_

He ignored his mother and moved the phone away from his ear to understand what Mr. Stark was yelling about.

“Seriously where does your taste in clothing come from? An old war veteran that’s stuck in a nursing home for the rest of his life? This is the worst tux I have _ever_ seen in my life. Hell, you almost dress worse than Hammer. Who wears plaid suits anymore?”

Ah, so this was about the suit he picked out for the gala he was being forced to go to next week.

“I-uh. I didn’t mean to—”

“Nope. You know what? I’ll just have my tailor come in tomorrow to get your measurements and Pepper will have to pick one out for you because you obviously can’t dress yourself. Make sure you’re here when they come tomorrow. The gala is in a few days and I can’t afford to have one of my personal workers showing up while wearing some crap like this.”

Mr. Stark slammed his door shut while mumbling whatever it was he was saying. He was probably talking more shit about Steve and his fashion sense. Or the lack of it.

Steve had put the phone back to his ear and his mother was still asking questions.

“Hey ma. I gotta go. I’ll call you later.” He hung the phone up without waiting for a reply and nearly hurled it at the door before realizing how fragile it was and how easily it could break.

He threw his cellphone down on the bed instead and grabbed one of his pillows and hurled that at the closed door. He wasn’t really satisfied with the soft and dull thump it made but he didn’t want to break anything. Then he threw another pillow and another until all four of his pillows were in a pile at the door.

“Ugh! I hate that stupid, arrogant son of a bitch!” He flopped back against the bed in frustration and stared at the ceiling. At that point, he didn’t care if Jarvis was recording what he said about his creator or if he would tattle-tell on him.

He then thrashed and banged the back of his head against the mattress.

“I just want to punch that stupid cocky smirk off his fucking handsome face!”

He turned over and buried his face against the sheets and yelled until he got all his frustration and anger out  before he tried to fall asleep. Of course, that was after he cooled down enough to go and fetch his pillows.

 

 


	9. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the tux Steve wears is the same one Chris Evans wore for his "Before You Go" premiere. Yeah, that sexy dark blue one.

 

June 20-           Okay, remember that gala thing I was talking about last week? Well apparently it’s some big charity event hosted by the Maria Stark Foundation for orphaned children. And I wouldn’t have been such a dick about going if I knew what it was for. My best friend Bucky was an orphan before he got adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Barnes when he was 11 years old. Before then, he had been in the system ever since he was born. His real mother just dropped him off in front of a hospital and Bucky hadn’t seen or heard from her since. So I guess I should be honored to attend such a wonderful event. Even though Stark’s an asshole, it’s nice of him to give some of his earnings and encourage other people to give and donate to orphanages.

 

Although he may not have the best taste in clothing, Steve would have felt way more comfortable wearing the suit he picked out. The suit he had on now was a two-piece suit, with a jacket and a vest underneath it. It was a very dark blue with a matching dress shirt and a wine colored tie and he wore black shoes to go with it. He tried to ignore the fact that it was Armani and not wonder how much Pepper actually spent on it. He felt over-dressed, even for the kind of event he was attending. Heck, he was only the nanny why did he have to dress like he was some movie star?

“Nanny, could you zip this up for me?” Melinda had on her purple dress that had sparkles at the top and the bottom of the dress flared out in ruffles that just barely reached her ankles. The back was unzipped and with her short arms, she’d have a hard time trying to zip it up.

Steve pulled the zipper up for her and turned her around to straighten the purple flower on the side of her dress.

She was a very beautiful girl. Her long hair flowed down in soft curls that were done by a hairstylist. She wore a small smile that had no warmth to it but it was still pretty on her face. She obviously understood how she was expected to act around people who would surely scrutinize her just because she was Tony Stark’s daughter.

There was a short knock on Melinda’s door before Steve heard Mr. Stark yelling from the other side.

“You guys ready? I’ll have to hear Pepper’s mouth if were more than half an hour late.”

Steve was still mad at his boss for the way he treated him and the way he spoke to him. He had tried his best to hold in his glares and to act kind towards Mr. Stark even if he didn’t want to.

“Yes, we’re ready to go.” He grabbed Melinda’s hand and they walked out of the room and stepped into the hallway.

There was a gasp and he was almost sure it came from him since he was the only one with his lips were slightly parted. Mr. Stark looked more handsome than usual with his brown locks combed back and his fitted black tux and bowtie. He simply looked wonderful as he stared down at Melinda with a grin and an approving look.

“You look so pretty Melinda.” Mr. Stark bent down and placed a gold necklace with a small ruby heart charm around her neck.

“Thank you daddy.”

She placed her hair over the chain and wrapped her arms over her father’s shoulders before placing a kiss on his cheek.

His grin grew wider and he returned the embrace for a short moment.

He stood up while clearing his throat. “Alright let’s go.”

Steve took Melinda’s hand again and followed Mr. Stark to the elevator. There was a limo waiting for them outside and Happy stood by the open car door.

Mr. Stark let Melinda and Steve in first, then he got in after them.

“Pepper’s got nice taste huh?” Mr. Stark asked once they pulled off.

Steve noticed he was talking about the suit he was wearing and he looked down at himself.

“Oh, yeah. It’s nice.” He didn’t think that came out sincere enough.

Mr. Stark furrowed his brows in the seat across from him. “Doesn’t seem like you like it.”

“No! I do, it’s just a bit uncomfortable…I’m not used to wearing stuff like this.”

The other man snorted. “That’s an understatement. That tux costs more than you’re worth.”

Steve clenched his teeth together to keep from opening his mouth and saying something he would regret or something that might get him fired. Mr. Stark was smirking at him as if he was urging him to make a retort.

He looked to the window, hoping the ride would be short and then he could get away from Mr. Stark as soon as possible.

 

≈≈

The banquet concourse was decorated beautifully with its dim lights casting a golden glow around the room, and red velvet drapes adorned the walls and windows, dancing about. It was spacious, even with all the clothed tables and chairs spread around. There was more than enough room to mingle and converse, yet, Steve stayed at the large round table that was assigned to Mr. Stark. He felt more comfortable away from the crowd of people who were unfamiliar to him. The only other person he knew here was Pepper and she was too busy being a good co-host.

Melinda sat next to him, eating some kind of appetizers while he lazily looked about the room and the people that occupied it.

“Hey, nanny. What’s a slut?” Steve whipped his head to find Melinda looking at him with curious eyes.

“Melinda! Where did you learn that word?” He asked, appalled that a five year old could even have such a word in her vocabulary.

She shrugged like saying slut was no big deal. “Some boy in my class said my daddy was a slut. But I don’t know what that is. Do you know what it is nanny?”

“I uh…It’s. Well, you know-”

“Steve, Melinda, come there are some people who want to see you.” He was momentarily startled when Pepper came from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. But he was ever so thankful that she came at that moment to save him from having to explain to a five year old what a slut is.

“They want to meet me?” He asked turning around to look at the woman. She was beautiful dressed in a blue gown with her ginger hair flowing in long curls.

“No silly. They want to see Melinda.”

“Oh, well I can just stay right here.”

“No you can’t because I have to keep an eye on Tony and make sure he doesn’t drink too much. Therefore, I need you to stay with Melinda while I introduce her to some people. You don’t have to greet anyone, just stay a few feet behind us, alright?” Her smile was final and Steve could tell she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

He sighed but got up anyway.

“You look nice by the way. You might steal some of Tony’s spotlight.”

Steve looked away from her in embarrassment and mumbled a ‘thanks’ before following behind Pepper and Melinda.

Pepper spent a long time bouncing Melinda between socialites, politicians, models, anyone who was a somebody and Steve stayed behind the little girl, almost sure that her cheeks would hurt by now from so much smiling. He felt a little bad for her but she was probably used to all the attention by now.

Eventually, there weren’t many people left to introduce Melinda to and Pepper had stalked away to tend to Mr. Stark.

Steve was cradling a glass of champagne in his hand, standing to the side of the room with Melinda. He took a few sips then placed the glass on a silver tray that some caterer was carrying when they walked by.

Mr. Stark came into his peripheral view. He was standing not too far from him, talking and laughing with Pepper and a few other people. He looked even more handsome and radiant in the warm glow of the lights from the room showing off all his confidence and propriety.

Someone else stepped into his view and he tried to look around their big head but they just tilted their head right back into his amazing view of watching Mr. Stark's skin crinkle around his eyes when he laughed. His eyes switched into focus of the person in front of him. It was a man (unrecognizable) who was holding some kid’s hand.

“Hey, dude.  You shouldn’t make your staring so obvious.” Steve was a bit upset that this man was still standing in his way and that he called him out from staring at Mr. Stark.

“Who are you?”

“He’s the nanny of my daddy’s arch nemenis.” Steve understood that Melinda meant to say nemesis but decided not to correct her.

“Well, that’s one way to address me. But you can call me Clint.” The other man stuck his hand out.

“Steve. So, you work for Hammer?” He shook his hand and realized that the kid standing next to him was probably Justin Hammer’s son.

“Yep. _It’s the worst._ ” He whispered in a lowered voice.

Steve could only guess how bad it would be working for Hammer. It’s like working for Mr. Stark but much worse since Mr. Stark is an arrogant asshole but he has the talent and good looks to back it up. Hammer is an arrogant asshole without any talent or good looks.

“Jason, say hi to Melinda.” Clint commanded.

 The kid was pouting and had his arms crossed. It was coincidental that he appeared to be the same age as Melinda.

“Hi.” The young boy said while he glared out at the large windows.

Melinda rolled her eyes and just waved at the boy, knowing that he wasn’t looking to see it. There must be some history between the two of them. A short one since they were both only five.

Clint laughed loudly. “These two kids hate each other as much as their dads do.”

Steve chuckled. “ I can tell. How long have you been doing the nanny thing?”

Clint shrugged nonchalantly. “Bout three years now. Funny thing is, I have a bachelor’s in psychology and I’m stuck working as a nanny. But its good pay.”

“How’d you end up stuck working as a nanny?”

Clint squinted his eyes at Steve in a deadly glare. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

Steve was unsure if the guy was telling the truth or not, but he would admit that he felt a bit intimidated by him and slightly creeped out.

“Steve, there you are. I need to take Melinda for a moment.” Pepper came up next to him, catching him off guard once again.

“Oh, okay. Where is she going?” He asked, not wanting to be left without Melinda, with all these stuck up and strange people. At least the young girl sympathized with him and seemed to hate these kind of things just as much as he did.

“Tony has to give his speech in a few minutes and he wants Melinda up there with him.”

 He nodded, reluctantly. “Alright.”

Pepper looked at Clint and Jason for a moment.

“Mr. Barton.” She greeted him curtly.

“Ms. Potts.” Clint retorted.

She plastered a smile on her face and led the girl away and Steve was left with Clint and Hammer’s son.

“So you and Stark’s personal assistant are already on a first name basis huh?” Clint asked with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, she insisted on it when we first met.” He replied, watching Melinda disappear into the crowd.

“That means she trusts you.” The other man said, in a serious tone.

Steve glanced at him, a bit surprised. “It does?”

“Yep. She doesn’t address people by their first names unless she feels as though she can trust them.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Of course you didn’t. Anyway, I have to get back to our table. Hammer’s probably waiting on us. See you soon Rogers.”

“Right. See ya.”

Clint mock saluted before walking off towards the tables. It wasn’t until after the man was out of reach that Steve realized he never told Clint his last name.

Steve noticed the room beginning to quiet down, the loud chatter filtering out. He saw Mr. Stark walk onto a platform with a mike, holding Melinda close to him.

He honestly didn’t care to listen to what Mr. Stark would have to say. Whatever speech he came up with wouldn’t be sincere and from the heart and Steve decided to opt out on the bullshit.

He went out through one of the glass doors, leading to one of the many balconies. Pretty much everyone had went inside, to listen to Mr. Stark give his speech but there was one other person out on the balcony other than Steve.

The man was facing away from him, standing rigid with his hands likely folded in front of him.

Steve could vaguely hear him whispering to himself, he stepped closer to try to understand what he was saying.

“Yes, boss. The perimeter is clear. _For the fiftieth time…_ No, sir. I’m not sassing you. I just think it’s a bit overboard for you to keep asking every two minutes…Yes I care about Mr. Stark’s safety but-…Alright. Yes sir, I understand. Over and out.”

“Bucky?” He was right, the man turned around to look at him and it was indeed Bucky’s voice that he recognized.

He smiled and went up to hug his friend that was dressed in an all-black tux.

“What’re you doing here?”

Bucky hugged him back and smiled. “I was assigned as one of the security guard’s for tonight’s event. What’re _you_ doing here?”

“I’m here to keep an eye on Melinda. Who were you talking to?”

“A damn pain in the ass.” Bucky said as he rolled his eyes. “Almost forgot you babysit Stark’s kid. Where is she?”

Steve pointed to the double glass doors behind them. “In there with her father while he’s giving his bullshit speech.”

Bucky snorted. “You know, Stark can’t be that much of an asshole. He’s hosting a charity event for orphaned children. I think that’s awesome.”

“He’s still an asshole, just not a complete jerk.”

Bucky nodded. “Well, people like him give orphans the opportunity for a better life, a second chance you know? Just like that one I got to have.”

Steve sighed, Bucky was right but he was reluctant to admit it. “Yeah, yeah. I know. And I’m glad you got one. Otherwise, you and I would have never met. And I wouldn’t be able to call you my best friend. Heck, I probably wouldn’t be alive right now after all those times you rescued me from getting beat to death in high school.”

Bucky laughed boisterously. “Are you finally admitting that you can’t live without me?” He asked while shoving Steve with his shoulder.

“No idiot. I’m just saying I’m glad to have met you and I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Yeah okay. You should go before my boss catches me talking to you.”

Steve frowned. “Who’s your boss?”

“Happy Hogan.”

“Oh, I know him. He drives Mr. Stark around. He’s a decent guy.”

“I know. But when it comes to the whole protecting business, the guy’s insane. He’ll have my neck if he sees I’m not being ‘professional’.”

He laughed but started to head to the doors. “Alright. See you Buck.”

“Hey Steve.” Bucky called right before Steve went inside.

“Yeah?”

“You look nice.”

Steve smirked. “You too.” He closed the glass doors behind him and went to find Pepper.

≈≈

 

After the event was over, Steve finally got to relax in the backseat of the limo with Melinda sitting next to him.

Mr. Stark had loosened his tie and undone the top button as soon as he got in and was now tapping away on a tablet.

“Hey daddy, doesn’t my nanny look so handsome?” The little girl asked, petting the sleeve of Steve’s tux gently.

Mr. Stark replied without removing his eyes away from the tablet. “Sure honey.”

“But he looks even more handsome than you daddy. Even Pepper said so.”

That was able to catch Mr. Stark’s attention. He looked up at his daughter, disbelieving for a moment.

The older man scoffed. “Pepper said that?”

The look in Mr. Stark’s eyes showed betrayal.

“No, what she said was that the suit fits me well.” Steve hurriedly tried to correct and fix the situation, and mainly get the topic off of himself.

Mr. Stark snatched a quick glance at Steve for a moment then went back to his tablet.

Before he became too immersed in what he was doing, he looked to Steve again, this time, trailing his eyes over his face and his entire body. Mr. Stark took his time taking in all of Steve’s features, not caring that Steve was staring at him as he did it.

Steve then remember Pepper telling him that Mr. Stark thought Steve looked pretty cute when he first met him which caused his ears and neck to heat up in a blush. He turned away, hoping Mr. Stark wouldn’t catch his blush.

Mr. Stark grinned impishly, definitely seeing Steve’s blush and feeling amusement from the man’s embarrassment. “Yeah, he looks very handsome.”


	10. Long Nights

June 22-

Steve got up early, the sun just starting to rise and started his morning routine. He brushed his teeth and then dressed in a t-shirt and sweats along with his pair of running shoes before heading down to the kitchen. He liked to try and find time to exercise to keep up his figure, having to wake up before Melinda usually woke to go out for a run.

Steve walked into the kitchen to grab a dry wheat bagel and started nibbling on it as he went back to the elevator. He decided to do a short lap at the park, not wanting to be gone too long, lest Melinda woke before he was done.

He was running in the crisp morning chill, halfway through his lap when he spotted a guy sporting an all gray sweat suit, jogging while he pushed a stroller. Other than Steve, he seemed to be the only other person going out for a run this early.

He slowed down his pace; matching his steps with the other guy’s and inched up behind him.

“On your left.” The guy looked comically surprised and watched Steve step up to jog beside him.

“What are you doing?” The guy asked, cautious of him.

“The same thing you’re doing. Just going for a run at the park. Steve Rogers.” He’d try to shake his hand if the other guy wasn’t holding the handles of the stroller.

“Sam Wilson. You usually bother strangers at the park?”

Steve laughed heartily. “No. I don’t, but if I am a bother to you then I’ll run ahead and leave you alone.”

Sam shook his head while he continued to jog. “Nah, it’s fine. I actually don’t mind friendly chatter.”

“Do you usually run this early?”

“Yeah, military time. Still used to getting up early.”

“Ah, my father was a soldier. He died back in ’08.” Steve could see Sam open his mouth, about to apologize for his father’s death. He waved his hand to stop him.

“It happened a long time ago. I’ve come to terms with it. How long since you got out?”

“It’s been about a month and a half.”

“Oh, it hasn’t been too long then. Is this your kid?” He asked pointing to the stroller. The top was pulled up so he could only see the little arms sticking out.

“Haha, no. Definitely not ready for kids yet.” He pulled the top down to reveal a little girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looked to be about two or three.

“This is little Carol, I’m her nanny.”

“That’s great! I’m a nanny as well.”

“Well, what a coincidence. Where’s your kid?”

“She’s back at her home, sleeping. Thought I’d leave her to sleep while I went out for a quick run.”

“Oh, you must have an older kid.”

“Well, she’s five.”

Sam hummed in response. “The older they are, the better. You get more sleep too.”

“Yeah, but getting up early for school can be a pain. I have to head back soon, before my kid wakes up.”

“Okay, cool.”

“Bye Carol.”

She looked at him with wide eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth before waving shyly.

Sam chuckled. “She’s shy.” He raised the top back up over Carol to make her feel comfortable.

“Alright. It was nice meeting you Steve.” Sam called out as Steve turned around and began walking back.

“You as well. See you around?”

“Sure.” Then Sam jogged off.

 

≈≈

 

Steve got back to the tower and had just reached his floor when Jarvis’ voice entered into the room.

“Nanny, Sir has instructed me to tell you that the young miss’s mother will be here shortly to pick her up. Also, he said to make sure to pack a bag for her.”

“Alright, thanks Jarvis. Will do.”

He changed out of his running shoes and went to Melinda’s floor to wake her and help her get ready for the day. Once she had freshened up and was dressed, he took a small, bright pink duffle bag from her closet and packed a few outfits, a toothbrush, an extra pair of shoes, and night clothes for her. She threw in one of her favorite stuffed animals and her new American Girl doll.

Steve thought that anything else she might need, her mother would have and he grabbed the bag and took Melinda down to the kitchen.

“What will you have for breakfast?” He asked while plopping the young girl down in a dining chair.

“Pancakes! Pancakes!” Melinda raised her harms in the air in her excitement.

“Okay, how about we add chocolate chips in them?”

She smiled wide and nodded aggressively.

He pulled out a pan and turned on a burner. Melinda was swinging her legs under the table while singing a French lullaby as Steve made the pancakes.

He stacked a plate full of pancakes, enough for the both of them and some to be leftover.

They sat at the table, eating their pancakes while Steve went over some topics she learned in class that week. A lot of it seemed more challenging than what he remembered learning in elementary school.

She was just explaining to him the basics of some kind of scientific theory when he heard the elevator dinged behind him.

“Mommy!” Melinda jumped down from her chair and ran towards the woman stepping out of the elevator.

“Hi darling.” She crouched down to embrace Melinda in a hug.

The woman reminded Steve of The Devil Wears Prada. She wore a light scarf over her blonde locks that looped around her neck with a slim-fitted white sleeveless dress and pointed heels while dark brown sunglasses rested on the bridge of her nose.

Steve got up from the table and grabbed Melinda’s bag from the couch before walking over to the two females.

“Hello Mrs. Stark. It’s nice to meet you. I prepared Melinda’s bag for you.” He said, placing the bag next to her polished feet. He reached his hand out for her to shake it, smiling politely.

Mrs. Stark stood up and lifted her sunglasses off her face before taking Steve in, raking her eyes over his body. She pretended as if his hand wasn’t stretched out, waiting for her to shake it.

His smile fell off his face and he lowered his hand.

“You must be the nanny. It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you as well.”

She spoke with confidence, her tone low and seductive.

“Mommy, are we going to go see grandma?”

Mrs. Stark addressed her daughter without taking her eyes off of Steve. “Sure, honey.”

“Yay!” Melinda exclaimed, then busied herself with jumping up and down.

Mrs. Stark strutted forward until she was standing right in front of Steve, barely any space between their bodies. She brought a hand up and used a manicured finger to skate it across his cheekbone. His breath hitched but he stayed in place, waiting to see what she would do next.

“Nanny, why don’t you carry her bags for me? I don’t like to lift heavy things.”

“It’s not heavy at al—”. He yelped when her other hand squeezed his right butt cheek.

Steve jerked away from her. “You know what, I’d be glad to carry it for you. We should go.”

He hurried to pick up Melinda’s bag and tapped the button for the elevator.

Mrs. Stark smirked. “Jarvis, where is Tony?”

“Sir is currently in a meeting with the board of directors.”

“Let him know I’m taking Melinda now.”

“Very well Miss.”

Mrs. Stark and Melinda followed him into the elevator and he helped put the bag in the trunk before waving at Melinda whom was still bouncing with excitement.

Steve heard Mrs. Stark say, “I swear you get your ADHD from your father” before the car pulled off.

Steve went back and cleaned the kitchen and washed his and Melinda’s dishes. After, he went to his floor and soaked in the tub to wash away his sweat from his morning run.

While lying back in the tub, he sent a text to Bucky.

_Are you free?_

He kept his phone on the floor next to the tub until Bucky texted back a few minutes later.

_Yeah. Just got done with training from work. Omw home._

_Good. Melinda is with her mom so I guess I have the next 2 days off. Wanna meet up?_

_You know, if a chick read my txts from you, they’d think ur my gf?_

_-_- Well lucky for you, you couldn’t attract any female that would want to look through your phone._

_You’re a jerk. I get all the chicks. Where do you want to go?_

_We could find some bar or lounge on this side of town._

_You got money for that?_

_Yeah Buck. I’ll google some place and we can meet up in an hour. I’ll text you the address when I find something._

_Okay, see you soon._

Steve continued to soak in the tub and once he finished bathing, he got dressed. He looked online to find a nice and affordable lounge nearby that was open in the early afternoon.

After he found one, he texted Bucky the address, grabbed his wallet and headed out the tower.

He decided to haul a taxi instead of bothering Peter for a ride. When he got there, he noticed there were only a few people that took up space in the lounge. He saw Bucky was already there, sitting at a table in a far corner. He paid for entrance and joined his friend at the table.

The lounge didn’t have any windows as far as he could see and the inside was only lit by UV blacklights, making their shirts glow. There was music playing at a low volume in the background and nobody seemed to be dancing.  The table they sat at was small and round, and stood tall which made them have to sit in bar stools.

“The drinks here better not be expensive.” Bucky grumbled once he sat down.

“Well, I’ve never been here so I wouldn’t know.”

Bucky glanced at the time on his phone. “It’s too soon to start drinking so I think I’ll wait til it gets dark. How have you been? Things with Stark get better?”

Steve sighed. “Not really. He hasn’t spoken to me since the other night, which is fine by me.”

“You know, he’s a pretty nice guy at the office. He walks in and greets all the workers he walks past. He even spoke to me once, although I’m a newbie. I mean, yeah he’s arrogant but that comes along with being a celebrity and owning one of the biggest companies in the US.”

“Maybe it’s just me he doesn’t like.” Steve said shrugging.

“He might be like that towards you since you take care of his daughter. You’re probably the only stranger that’s been around her nearly all the time. His assistant used to take care of her before you right?”

Steve nodded.

“Yeah, maybe he just doesn’t completely trust you.”

Steve frowned and glanced down at the table. Pepper seemed to trust him, she referred to him by his name and talked to Steve in a friendly manner. If Pepper can trust him then why can’t Mr. Stark trust him?

Steve and Bucky continued to talk and laughed over memories from high school and college. The lounge became more and more crowded as the hours went by. Once it got late, they started going to the bar for drinks and it wasn’t long before they both ended up tipsy. There were people on the dance floor, dancing to the loud music played by the DJ.

“Hey Buck. Why don’t you find some gal to dance with?”

Bucky shook his head with a dopey grin on his face. “Nah, I’m good. Why don’t _you_ find some guy to take home with you?”

Steve shook his head the same and swirled a finger over the rim of his glass. “I’m not really allowed to. It’s like some type of secret nanny code where dating and fooling around is forbidden. I mean, some nannies secretly date without their employers knowing but sneaking around isn’t my kind of thing.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Why wouldn’t nannies be allowed to date?”

Steve pursed his lips, trying to think of the best way to answer. “I guess a significant other could cause distractions from the child. The child has to come first, otherwise the nanny could end up fired. It could also cause a strain on the relationship I guess…I don’t really know. Just, most parents prefer someone single.”

Bucky giggled, _giggled_. Must be the alcohol. “Well you don’t have to worry since you haven’t been interested in anyone since tenth grade.”

Steve laughed half-heartedly, remembering the girl named Peggy who he had a major crush on back in high school. She was popular and all the guys pinned after her but she was never really interested in any of them. She dated a few football players and track students but only for a brief time. Even though Steve was a nerd and a scrawny little thing back in high school, Peggy would talk to him and defend him from the guys who bullied him. They were friends, but that’s all they ever were.

He gulped down more of his drink and noticed a girl in the crowd glancing at their table. She had on a black crop top and tight jeans that somehow stretched even more as she danced. She seemed to be looking at Bucky who was unaware of her.

“There’s a brunette with a black shirt and pink lipstick staring at you. No, don’t look yet, wait til she turns back around.”

She turned around and said something to a girl in front of her, probably her friend. Bucky looked to see what girl Steve was talking about and whipped his head away when she turned her head to look back at him.

“She’s pretty right?” Steve asked.

“Not interested.”

Steve brows furrowed. “Why not? You used to love hitting on every girl you’d see.”

Bucky’s shoulders tensed and he groaned. He gave Steve a distressed look. “I think I have feelings for Natasha.”

“What? But she thinks you’re gay.”

Bucky placed his head in his hands and leaned his elbows on the table. “I know, that’s the problem.” His words came out muffled and Steve could barely hear him through the loud music.

“What do you think will happen if she finds out you’re not gay?”

Bucky removed his hands from his face. “She’ll probably hate me for lying to her and kick me out of the apartment. And I tried to get my mind off of her but I just can’t. She’s so smart, and beautiful, and incredibly sassy. And yesterday, she made me paint her toenails for her but I actually enjoyed doing it.”

“Well, Bucky I don’t know what to tell you. Except that we should get more drinks to forget about our problems.” Bucky smirked at him and they went to the bar to grab another round.

 

≈≈

 

When Steve left the lounge, he was very drunk. He took a cab back to the tower and went to the floor with the kitchen and the lights in the room automatically came on as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He sat down at the counter and took a sip from the bottle, then placed his forehead down on the cold granite to try to stop the dizziness and ware off the cloudy feeling he felt in his head and closed his eyes.

A few minutes passed and he lifted his head to drink some more water. The elevator dinged and Steve looked to see Mr. Stark walking out with a phone pressed to his ear.

He seemed upset as he stormed over towards him.

“Alright! Just do the breathing exercises with her and I’ll get it.” He angrily ended the conversation with whoever he was on the phone with and hung up the call. Then Mr. Stark looked at Steve with glaring eyes.

“Why the hell is Melinda’s inhaler not in her bag??” Steve held in a groan. He was too drunk to have this conversation right now.

“I’m sorry. I forgot to pack it in there.” Mr. Stark narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the stool Steve was sitting in.

“Oh you’re sorry? That’s all you have to say while my daughter is having an asthma attack? Where did you put— are you drunk?” Mr. Stark leaned towards Steve’s mouth and sniffed.

Steve turned his head before Mr. Stark could get too close to his face, but he already knew he was caught red-handed.

“You’re a real fucking piece of work. I didn’t hire you to be incompetent and to get soused off your ass. You better pull your shit together nanny. Where’s her inhaler?”

“It’s in her bathroom cabinet.” Steve said in a beaten tone. He couldn’t look Mr. Stark in the eye for he felt too ashamed of himself for making a stupid mistake.

Mr. Stark stormed away to the elevator. He waited until he was inside and the doors were closing before he said, “If anything like this happens again, consider yourself fired.”

Steve was left to himself again and he sighed, upset and confused. He didn’t understand why Melinda’s mother didn’t have a spare inhaler at her place and he couldn’t understand why Mr. Stark seemed to hate him so much.

He pondered over his thoughts and wallowed in his guilt as he continued to drink his water to sober up a bit before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lounge they went to is like the Deja-Vu lounge my friends and I went to a few times in Utica, NY. I think I'll update again before next Friday.


	11. Mixed Signals

June 23-

Steve woke up with a mild headache, having gotten most of the alcohol out of his system after drinking so much water. He brushed his teeth and had put on some clothes to run in before packing his backpack with his art supplies.

He went down to the kitchen, with his backpack in his hand and set about making breakfast. He took out enough ingredients to fix breakfast for two, used to having to cook for Melinda and himself before realizing the little girl was with her mother. He wondered if maybe Mr. Stark would like some breakfast.

“Hey, Jarvis. Is Mr. Stark here?”

“Yes nanny. Sir is currently in his workshop.”

It was still fairly early to be up and working during the weekend. But Mr. Stark seemed to spend most of his time there when he was at the tower. “Oh, did he get any sleep yesterday?”

“Sir did not sleep in approximately forty-six hours and forty-two minutes. He is currently operating on sixteen cups of coffee since his last sleep cycle.”

Steve frowned. He didn’t think he’d be able to go so long without any sleep. “Does he usually not sleep much?”

“Yes nanny. Sir seems nearly incapable of caring for himself without Ms. Potts or myself having to remind him of his body’s necessities.”

“Oh. Has he eaten anything yet?”

“No nanny. He has not. He has only had coffee as sustenance since 6:38 pm yesterday.”

“Does he- do you think he’s still mad at me from last night?”

“I am unable to determine a person’s emotional state based only on their facial expressions and actions. I _am_ able to measure their emotional state from activity of the brain. The neural activity within the orbitofrontal cortex is neutral. He is showing to have low levels of the stress hormone cortisol and high levels of dopamine.”

“Wait…what?”

“He seems to be content at the moment and hasn’t shown any signs of distress or aggression since last night.” Jarvis explained with simplicity.

“Oh okay. Good.” Steve didn’t want to face Mr. Stark anytime soon if he was still angry with him.

He started cooking breakfast, making scrambled eggs, sausages, and French toast. He made enough for Mr. Stark as well and used whatever he didn’t eat to make a plate for the other man. He wrapped it in plastic wrap and set the plate on the countertop, then cleaned his mess.

“Jarvis, could you tell Mr. Stark that I’m at the park if he asks. And, there’s a plate for him on the counter.”

“Certainly nanny.”

He placed his backpack on his shoulders and left the tower. When he reached the park, he started a slow jog but sped up gradually. He had ran for nearly ten minutes before the guy he met the other day, Sam, showed up and fell into step right next to him and tried to match his pace. Sam had on a black and blue sweat jacket, and blue athletic shorts.

“Hey man. I thought I might run into you today.”

“Yeah, well I probably won’t be able to get a run in every day.”

“I understand man. That’s cool.”

Steve slowed down his pace a bit, to keep from leaving Sam behind. “Where’s your kid?”

“Her parents usually take her on the weekends. So I get every weekend off.”

Steve nodded. “That’s good.”

“Where’s your kid?”

“She’s with her mother.”

“Ah, so her parents are separated huh?”

“Yeah, they’ve been separated for a couple of years.”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “Man, that’s gotta suck for the kids you know? The parents splitting up and all can really do some damage to them at such a young age. Especially all that going back and forth between the two of them.”

“Yeah, I’m glad my parents deeply loved each other. Even when my father passed away, my mom was really devastated.”

Sam gave him a skeptical look. “Losing your parents isn’t much better.”

Steve laughed at that.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s in the backpack?”

“Oh, it’s my art supplies. I thought I’d get a run in and then do some sketching.”

“Oh, so you’re an artist? That’s pretty cool man.”

“Yeah, I got a BA… graduated a month ago. I’m just doing the nanny thing til I can get my work out, you know?”

“Yeah I get you. Good luck with that.”

“Thanks.” He slowed down, realizing they already finished two miles while they talked. He enjoyed conversing with Sam. It came easy and the guy was laidback and offered comfortable conversation.

“Sure thing. Mind if I hang out with you?” Sam asked, slowing down as well.

“Not at all. I’m just going to find a bench to get started on my sketch.”

“Alright.” Sam followed him to a nearby bench and they both sat down. Sam sat down a bit further away from Steve to give him space to set out his supplies.

Steve pulled out his sketch pad and his pencils, then passed a water bottle to Sam who took a few waterfalls before handing it back.

He began sketching while Sam was nearly silent to help Steve concentrate.

He’d ask him a few questions, about college and his family. And Steve would ask a few of his own questions while answering Sam’s. Every now and then, Sam would peek a look at Steve’s work and compliment his handy skills.

After awhile, Steve finished two sketches and started to pack away his supplies back into his bag.

“I’m hungry after all that drawing. You want to get some lunch?” Steve asked, slipping his backpack onto his shoulders.

“I’d love to. I’m hungry just from watching you. There’s a nice diner not too far from here.”

“Okay, great. If you don’t mind, I’ll call a driver so we don’t have to pay for a cab.”

“Wait. Your employer gave you your own driver?”

“No, he’s my kid’s driver but I’m sure he won’t mind giving us a ride. He’s nice.”

“Oh okay. I was about to say that you got it real good.”

Steve chuckled and pulled out his cell from his backpack before dialing Peter and asking him to pick them up from the park.

They waited near the edge and Peter gladly drove them to the diner.

“Call me Rogers, whenever you’re ready for me.”

“Will do. Thanks Peter.” Steve said and Sam nodded to the driver as his gratitude.

Peter nodded back and smiled charmingly. “Anytime dude.” Then he drove off.

Steve allowed Sam to walk in front of him as they entered the diner. The bell above the door rang loudly but the other patrons barely paid attention to their presence.

“Hey Sam. You two can just sit anywhere you like and I’ll be right with you.” A lady with a periwinkle blue and white uniform said to them as she walked pass with a filled plate.

“Thanks Leila.” Sam replied and led Steve to a booth near the back, where the entrance to the kitchen was.

“Come here often?” Steve asked sarcastically.

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, this is my go-to-spot when I’m in the mood for a good milkshake.”

“Oh, I’d like to see how good they are.”

Just then, the waitress from before, Leila, popped up with two menus and set them down before both men.

“Hello fellas. What can I get you two to drink?” She asked, pad and pen at the ready.

Steve immediately flipped the menu to the back where their choices of milkshakes and other beverages were shown.

“Can I get your cookies n’ cream milkshake, and a glass of water?”

“Sure, what about you Sam?”

“The usual would be fine, please.”

“Alright, I’ll be back with your drinks.” She briskly walked away to get their drinks and Sam and Steve took their time looking for what they wanted to eat.

By the time she came back with their drinks, they were ready to order and she took the menus, then went to put their orders in.

“I’m sure we smell after all that running.” Steve commented.

“Aw come one. You say it like two miles is a lot.”

“Well, not really. I can easily run a few miles but it’s hot out and we’re still pretty sweaty.”

Sam could still feel the wet spots on his jacket from his back and underarms and Steve’s shirt showed how much sweat he excreted from earlier that morning.

“You’re right, but we’re wearing running clothes so I’m sure people will know that we were out exercising and not just assume that we don’t have access to soap and hot water.”

They both laughed at that. “But if you’re trying to impress that waitress, we probably should have showered before coming here.”

“What are you talking about man? I’m not trying to impress no one.”

Steve raised a brow at him. “Oh really? I saw the way you were looking at her.”

Sam placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. “Okay, maybe I like her a little bit, but I’m sure a little musk won’t scare her off.” He spoke in a lowered tone.

“Not asking her out will. How many times have you been here?”

“Uh, about…sixteen times.”

“Sixteen times! Really and you haven’t asked her out yet?” Steve whispered.

“Look, every time I try to open my mouth to say something more than friendly, I panic and choke up.”

“So, let me guess. The only thing you’ve done to give her a hint that you’re into her is send her longing gazes?”

“Oh shutup Rogers. Like you’re suddenly some type of love expert.”

“I bet I could do better than you. Look here she comes, I’ll ask her out for you.” Steve straightened up and smiled at the waitress who was approaching the table with their food.

“No! Don’t you dare, I’ll fucking kick you’re a—”

“Here you go boys.” She set their plates down in front of them while Sam sent Steve murderous glares. “Is there anything else I can do for you guys?”

“Yes, actually, I wanted to ask you a question for my friend here. He’d like to—

Sam had ‘accidentally’ knocked over his milkshake that began to pour out all over the table.

“Oh I’m so sorry! I can be so damn clumsy sometimes.” Sam exclaimed while he pulled out napkins from the dispenser and started to clean the mess up. Leila reached over to help him, touching Sam’s hand for a moment to grab a few of the napkins from him.

“It’s okay. I’ll get you another one, on the house.” She took the soiled napkins from him to throw them away while she fetched him another drink.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Steve started laughing.

“I am _never_ taking you out to eat with me _ever_ again.” Sam scooted his nearly empty milkshake to the side of the table.

“You’re the one who made a big mess.” Steve said brokenly as he continued to laugh.

“I’m starting to hate you.”

Leila came back with Sam’s milkshake and Steve stopped laughing, for the moment. She left the two of them to enjoy their meal.

They both began eating, occasionally savoring the deliciousness of the milkshakes.

“You have to ask her out sometime.”

Sam sighed and sipped some more of his milkshake. “I will, just not ready for a relationship right now. Besides, it’s kind of against nanny code to date.”

“Ah, right. Almost forgot about that. I’m sure you could date without your employers knowing. And, you come here often so you already see her a lot.”

“I know. I just don’t think it’s the right time, you know?”

“Yeah, okay, just don’t make her wait too long.”

“Of course not.”

They finished their food and asked for the check. “Actually before you give us the check, what would you recommend for dessert?” Steve asked.

“Well, we got the best apple pie in the city.” Leila said proudly.

“Well then, I’d like one to-go please.”

“Make that two.” Sam said, smiling shyly at the waitress.

“Okay, I’ll get that for you, and the check.”

Steve called Peter and they left after paying and getting their dessert. Sam stayed a bit far from the East-side so it took them awhile to drop him off, especially with the traffic.

It was a bit late by the time Peter dropped him off and he arrived at the tower. He once again thanked Peter and took the elevator to the kitchen.

He decided to put away his dessert so he could take a quick shower, before enjoying his pie. He went to put the to-go box in the refrigerator and noticed that the plate he left for Mr. Stark was no longer on the countertop. He opened the fridge and didn’t see the plate in there either so he assumed Mr. Stark actually ate it and hoped that he didn’t throw it away. He could have just asked Jarvis to see if Mr. Stark ate the food he made but he convinced himself that it really didn’t matter if Mr. Stark ate his food or not and he shouldn’t care. He placed the styrofoam box in the fridge and went up to his floor.

Once he got to his room, Steve put away his art supplies and placed his backpack in the closet. Then he took a shower to wash away all the sweat and grim before putting on a pair of pajamas.

He went back down to the kitchen, wearing a white t-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms, his bare feet slapping against the black marble floors.

He took the box and placed it in the microwave to heat up the dessert and fixed himself a glass of milk while he waited. Then he took the box from the microwave before sitting at the dining room table, and dug in. It really was some good apple pie and Steve wished he would’ve gotten two servings instead of one, but he couldn’t agree that it was the best in the city because no one could make apple pie as good as his mother could.

After downing the rest of his milk and cleaning his mess, he went to the elevator to head to bed. He was waiting for the elevator longer than usual and soon figured out why.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Mr. Stark and a young woman dressed in a too tight and too short blue dress with matching blue stilettos. She was draped over the other man, with her hands resting atop one of Mr. Stark’s shoulders and she was laughing, very obnoxiously Steve might add, at something Mr. Stark had said.

Mr. Stark’s laughter died out when his eyes fell on Steve and then slowly trailed over the background to view the rest of the room.

“Oh, shit. Wrong floor. Uh, since we’re here, babe, this is my nanny. Nanny meet…my babe. I’m sorry what was your name again?” His words were too loud and slightly mushed together.

“Michelle. I told you five times already!” She said, pouting her red painted lips. Her words seemed a bit more slurred than Mr. Stark’s.

The elevator door automatically began to close but Mr. Stark stepped forward to push the button to leave the doors open. The girl draped over him stumbled a bit, before leaning all of her weight on Mr. Stark.

“Are you getting in, or you just going to stand there?” Mr. Stark asked impatiently.

“I- uh…I’ll take the stairs.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Mr. Stark pressed the button for the doors to close and Steve was left there, staring at his reflection in the golden metal of the elevator doors. Steve realized his arms were tightly crossed over his chest, unsure when he did that and moved to uncross his arms and let them rest at his sides.

When he did, his hands involuntarily clenched into two fists, the muscles of his triceps and biceps bulging under his pale skin. He was…angry or upset? He didn’t really know but he definitely did not like the way he was feeling right now. Like someone stole a prized possession from him, taking his dignity while they were at it. And he wanted to punch something, or someone. Specifically that girl who was practically glued to Mr. Stark just a few moments ago.

But Steve tried not to be a violent person and he most certainly did not raise his fist to a woman.

He tried to steady his emotions, flaring his nostrils to take deep, calming breaths through his nose. Once he was able to sustain his anger, he took the stairs up to his room, dragging his feet on each step.

He laid in his bed, desperately trying to keep his thoughts away from what Mr. Stark could be doing in his bedroom at that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I'll be updating again this weekend. And here's a link to see a picture of what Melinda looks like   
> http://charitysweeyhart.tumblr.com/post/129646319191/this-is-the-melinda-stark-for-my-fic-on-ao3-the  
> I found it somewhere from googlepics


	12. Pushing Buttons

 

June 24-

Steve grabbed each plastic bag from the trunk, hauling them all in his hands or on his forearms. He said goodbye to Peter, who had graciously drove him around while he ran his errands and hiked into the tower to reach the elevators. He had some difficulty trying to handle his access pass while holding all the grocery bags but managed to make it to the kitchen.

He took his time putting away the groceries, arranging them neatly and making sure to put them in their correct place, organizing them by their use or the type of product.

Just when he started throwing away the grocery bags (since Mr. Stark though it was unnecessary to keep them), said man came out from the elevator.

“Alright nanny, let’s go. We got a thing to go to.” The older man said while walking to the kitchen counter to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

“I thought I had the entire weekend off.” Steve replied, confused as he turned to look at Mr. Stark.

 The other man laughed with no humor to it. “Uhm, no. I never said that… why would you ever think that? No, don’t even answer that question; anyway Pepper is making me go to some NPA meeting—Nanny and Parents Association—and obviously, I can’t go there without my nanny. So there’s that. Also we have to pick up Melinda. Happy is outside so go ahead. I just need to make me a cup of heaven and I’ll be down.”

Steve kept his mouth shut and did as he was told, going down to the car that was outside waiting for him and Mr. Stark before the other man came down with a coffee tumbler in his hands.

They met up with Melinda at the nearby airport, where she hopped off Mr. Stark’s private helicopter. Mrs. Stark lived in a couple hours outside of the city so Mr. Stark just assigned a helicopter to take his daughter back and forth to make it more convenient for him and his wife.

The NPA was, well in one word, chaotic. Once they got there, parents went to a separate room, different to the location assigned to the nannies and their children they are meant to watch over. Steve was not exactly sure what the purpose of the NPA was. He assumed it was kind of like the PTA, Parent-Teacher Association, where parents and teachers were able to get on equal footing on how to better care for and educate their children and also to encourage parent participation in the schools.

The counselor would talk to the parents in the other room while her two assistants handled the nannies and children. Steve could already tell the counselor was biased towards the parents, even without having met the woman yet.

Steve followed one of the ladies who escorted him to the room while holding Melinda’s hand. When he walked in, he was stunned to see a few familiar faces. The room was filled with numerous, large and colorful rugs and had toy boxes spread out along with a few bookshelves, most likely occupied by children’s books. There was at least twenty other adults in there, women and men, besides the two assistants. It was loud, very loud. The children in the room were screaming and running around and doing…inappropriate things such as stripping their clothes or eating boogars. Quite a few of the nannies were yelling at the rambunctious children and trying to get them to settle down.

Clint, Sam, and Bruce were all sitting at a bench to the side of the room, alongside some other fellow. Sam waved him over while Bruce gave him a nod and a shy smile and Clint stared at him warily. The other guy had a big grin on his face.

Steve guided Melinda over to where the other kids were playing (the behaving ones), noticing Jason Hammer and Sam’s kid before he joined the four men at the bench.

“What’s up man?” Sam greeted, scooting over to let Steve sit between him and Bruce.

“Hi Steve.” Bruce greeted as well, as he always did since he’d seen Steve every day when Melinda had school and Steve returned their greetings.

“Nice seeing you here, Rogers.” Clint said, tone suspicious as he spoke. “Stark’s never came to these kind of things.”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe it’s because he’s never had a nanny before. Besides, he was saying that Pepper made him come.” He said, speaking satirically.

Clint rolled his eyes.

“You’re Tony Stark’s nanny?” Sam asked.

Steve nodded, thinking it really wasn’t a big deal. He didn’t understand why it seemed like a big deal to everyone else.

“That’s cool. Really, I mean, I heard he can be hard to work with but he’s a fascinating guy.”

“Ho brothers of mine, who is this new friend that hath come upon us?”

Steve looked at the strange, long-haired blonde with all his muscle mass. He blinked a few times, perplexed and wondering if the guy was trying to be funny or if he really talked like that.

“That’s Thor, and yes he really talks like that. _All the time._ ” Bruce introduced.

“Thor this is Steve, he’s new to the manny community and he works for Tony Stark.”

“Ah, well then, good morrow and welcome Steven, to the realm of mannies. I desire that thee will like it here.”

“Uh, yes. You as well.” Steve replied, uncertain how to respond appropriately. He didn’t even know what the guy was saying.

“Alright nannies! I’m glad you all could come today. It’s nice to see you all again. Today you’re all going to be doing an exercise in which we’ll record a video of what you think your employer could do to better improve themselves as parents. Okay, we don’t want you to hold back any feelings, just let out how you feel about them and their parenting techniques. Since there are a lot of you, the video limit can be no longer than five minutes; so think of what you want to say now. We’ll do it one-by-one. Ms. Harold and I will each take a nanny so we can make this go by faster. And then when we’re all done, we’ll go meet up with the parents.”

“Wait, how is this supposed to be helpful?” Clint asked, raising his hand to get the two assistants’ attention.

“Well, when we meet up again next month, we’re going to show the videos to your employers so they can get some feedback and criticism on their parenting. And you also get to let out some steam if you feel like you’re employers aren’t the best people.”

“Alright, I’m down.”

“Great, would you like to be one of the first Mr. Barton?”

“Sure, why not?” Clint got up from his spot and walked over to one of the assistants.

“You. What is your name?” The other assistant, Ms. Harold asked, pointing a finger out to Steve.

“Steve Rogers ma’am.”

“Okay Mr. Rogers, you can be first as well. Please follow me to the room where we’ll be recording.” Steve did as she said, giving a tentative look to Sam and Bruce and swinging his head towards Melinda, silently asking if they could watch her while he was away. The two nodded back at him before he left the room and followed the lady into another room.

The room was sort of small, making it look larger since there was only a lone chair and a video camera atop a tripod in the room.

The assistant gestured for him to take a seat in the chair and he complied, folding his hands in his lap. She took her place behind the camera.

“Alright, just be honest and tell us your experience you’ve had with your employer and their child and what the parent can do to improve their relationship with their child.” She pushed a button and the red light came on to show that the camera was now recording.

‘Just be honest’. Right, he can do that. Steve let out his feelings and spoke from his heart while looking into the camera lens, as if Mr. Stark was directly in front of him.

When he finished, the assistant asked him to have another nanny come in and he went back into the room, where the other nannies and children were. He told some female nanny standing by the door to go to the recording room, then took his seat next to Clint, who had finished before him.

Once all the nannies were done, they were escorted to a different room where the parents were sitting in chairs, arranged as a classroom setting. They all lined up against the wall closest to the door, Steve being the last nanny to walk into the room. He caught Mr. Stark’s eyes, seeing that he was sitting in the third row. Steve could tell the man was bored out of his mind and most likely did not want to be there.

“Alright, thank you ladies. Can you both watch the kids while I take over from here?” The counselor’s assistants left the room obediently.

The counselor lady seemed like one of those people who smiled too much and was annoyingly happy all the damn time, yet, would lash out on you given the chance once you pushed them too far over the edge.

She clasped her hands together and smiled wide. Yeah, she was definitely one of those happy-go-lucky people.

“Okay great! Now that we’re all here, I think it’s time to address the reason for this seminar. Nanny and parent communication! Now, I’d like to get a mom or dad to give us all an example of failed communication.”

“Most of the nannies don’t even speak English. I don’t understand a word they’re saying.” Some ignorant, pregnant lady yelled out without even raising her hand.

Steve subtlety rolled his eyes and heard Clint snicker beside him. The counselor just ignored the outburst and pointed to another woman with her hand raised.

“Okay, you. Give us an example of failed communication.”

“My nanny keeps telling my child stories about Norse mythology even though I told him we don’t believe in that nonsense. And every time I confront him about it, he flat out denies it even with the evidence I have shown him from the nanny cam. That man is trying to convert my child!” The woman raised a pointed finger to Thor who tried to keep from sneering at her.

“Well _alright_ then. Who else would like to share?”

Justin Hammer perked his lips and raised his hand from the front row.

“Yes, you sir.” Justin Hammer lowered his hand.

“My nanny keeps snooping through my stuff while I’m away. And I have told him that I have cameras set up around my house but he continues to do it anyway. As if he has no respect for me or my property.” Hammer gave a pointed look to Clint.

Clint, unlike Thor, didn’t hold back his sneer and gave Hammer a murderous glare.

Justin Hammer gulped. “I also find him very intimidating.”

Mr. Stark scoffed at that. “Oh please. You’re intimidated by everyone.”

“Please refrain from speaking out.” The lady asked, directing her gaze at Mr. Stark. He huffed and looked away.

“Thank you sir, for sharing. Now, can we hear from some of the nannies?” The counselor smiled and looked towards the nannies, trying to find someone who looked as if they would speak up.

Most of them looked down or shook their head, not wanting to share.

“Anyone, por favor? Come on, we won’t bite.” She beat her front and bottom rows of teeth together, then laughed at herself.

None of the nannies seemed to be responsive so she pointed to Steve. “Alright, how about you sir?”

Steve gave her a surprised look and placed a hand to his chest. “Me?”

“Yes, you. Please share with the group a particular grievance you might have about your job?”

Steve was very hesitant and very unwillingly to speak out. He glanced at Mr. Stark, who gave him a polite smile, and Steve was pretty sure he was only doing it for appearance’s sake.

“I-I uh. I love my job. I really do. I feel sort of lucky.” Okay, that was an utter lie but better than saying something that could potentially piss off his employer.

Mr. Stark smiled, approvingly.

“Aww, that’s very cute. But it’s neither helpful nor productive. So give us something useful. Come on, you can do it.” The counselor lady raised her fist in an encouraging gesture.

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow at him, as if giving him permission to speak truthfully.

Steve shrugged. “Well, I would have liked to have the entire weekend off.”

Mr. Stark laughed, sarcasm laced in every beat of laughter. “Well, I’ve been very busy lately and he’s relatively new to the job so I assume that he still hasn’t figured out how things work or how hectic and busy my schedule is. But if you wanted an extra day off, all you had to do was ask.”

“Aha, there we go. Conflict is resolved.”

 

≈≈

In the car, Steve did his absolute best to keep from throwing a fierce punch at Mr. Stark’s jaw. He can’t believe the bastard made him seem like the fool today, unable to open his mouth and speak up for himself. He most certainly spoke up and said something earlier and what did the snarky bastard do? He laughed and asked him why would he ever think that he would have the entire weekend off. As if he didn’t have the privilege of not working weekends like Sam was able to do. Then he said that all he had to do was ask? Steve would be more than happy to ask Mr. Stark if he could shove his foot up his ass.

They arrived at the tower and Tony got out first only to duck his head back in and reach for Melinda.

Steve silently unbuckled her seatbelt and handed her to Mr. Stark since the girl had dozed off. He got out after Melinda was cradled in Mr. Stark’s arms.

He saw the older man slightly struggling to get her in a position where she could rest comfortably on his shoulder.

“I can take her Mr. Stark.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“No really, I’ll just take her and put her to bed.”

“It’s only eight pm and since you clearly wanted the evening off, why don’t go out?”

“I…well, no it’s okay. I’ve already spent most of the day with you and Melinda.”

“And we can manage the rest of the night just fine.” Mr. Stark took some cash out of his pocket and handed it to Steve.

“Here, smoke a blunt.” He turned and walked into the building, leaving Steve to stand in the humid, night air dumbfounded and angry.

He looked down to see that Mr. Stark only gave him a ten dollar bill. He balled it up and stuffed it into his pocket before taking his phone out to make a call.

 

≈≈

“Thanks for coming out Natasha. I know it was a bit of short notice.” He said as she strolled the cart that was starting to fill up.

“Not a problem. I needed to get a little grocery shopping done anyway.” Natasha answered distractedly. She was trying to figure out which brand of hair products she wanted to buy. She started lifting the tops and sniffing different bottles to see which scent she liked best.

“Who did your hair by the way? It looks nice, you usually just wear it out.”

Natasha’s hair was braided into two big plaits, a part going straight down the crown of her head. The ends each had a tiny, purple rubber band.

She absentmindedly ran a hand down the smooth grooves of her braids. “Oh James did it. Cus’ I sure as hell can’t braid.”

Steve’s face scrunched up, disbelieving that Bucky knew how to braid and even if he did, he wouldn’t want to waste him time braiding a woman’s hair. He was about to open his mouth and tell her that but then he thought about what Bucky said, about him having feelings for Natasha.

“Oh okay. I didn’t know he knew how to braid.” He moved the cart along and Natasha was now looking for a certain brand of tampons.

“Trust me Steve, men can do anything once they put their minds to it.”

“Right. Hey Natasha, how would you feel about having a roommate that’s not gay. A different one. Who’s a guy.”

“Well, I don’t think it’d be a good idea for two co-ed strangers to live together. Anything could happen and a guy I don’t know and therefore, don’t trust, could take advantage of me. Or I could take advantage of him. I mean, both men and women have urges.”

“So you wouldn’t like it.”

“Nope. I feel more comfortable living with someone who won’t use their gender to try and dominate me.” She dropped three different colors of nail polish into the cart.

“Oh, yeah. That makes sense.”

“Damn, I wish this store sold vibrators.” She said in frustration.

Steve laughed. By now, he was used to Natasha speaking bluntly.

“Why’d you call me anyway?”

“Just wanted to get out for a bit.”

“But why?”

“I can’t call a friend and ask to go out with them?” He asked, his tone coming out defensive.

“Steve, if you and I hang out, James is usually there as well. Something’s been bothering you?”

He sighed. There was no sense in lying to her since she saw right though him.

“Alright. My boss was being an ass and I needed to get away for a bit.”

“Well that’s nothing new. What did he do?”

Steve explained what happened earlier today and what Mr. Stark had said to him, right up to the last minute that he saw the man. By the time he was done explaining himself, Natasha had her head thrown back, laughter spilling from her plush lips.

He tossed her a dry look. “I hardly think that’s funny.”

“It kind of is, if you look at it from my perspective. He only said that to get back at you for calling him out at that Nanny-parent thing.”

“The stupid counselor lady kept being persistent! And I can’t believe that he would even assume that I’m the type of person to engage in recreational drug use.”

She giggled again. “I doubt he really thinks that. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have been hired if he thought for a second that you use marijuana. And Stark could find that out easily, right?”

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

“He was just being an ass. Oh my gosh, gelato ice cream. Come to mama.”

She grabbed a small container of ice cream from the freezer section.

“Ever had Italian ice cream Steve?”

“No, I don’t think I have.”

“Alright, then you can come over and we’ll stuff our faces with ice cream.”

She grabbed another container of ice cream, with a different flavor and dragged him to self check-out.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Steve said in the video will come up in later chapters. So don't worry. And here's a link to see a picture of what Melinda looks like  
> http://charitysweeyhart.tumblr.com/post/129646319191/this-is-the-melinda-stark-for-my-fic-on-ao3-the  
> I found it somewhere from googlepics


	13. I Always Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BuckyNat chapter

June 29-

Steve lungs were bursting with the exertion he put on them but he kept going. He and Sam would usually run about two and a half miles and they had only finished one.

Once they finished their run, they went to a nearby food cart to purchase bottles of water and well-deserved candy.

Steve checked his watch for the time while chewing on a few Reese’s pieces.

“Alright, it’s almost time for Melinda to wake up. I have to get back to the tower.” He said, turning to Sam who was happily enjoying a snicker’s bar.

“Okay man. I have a few errands I need to run anyway so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure thing.” After Sam hailed a taxi, Steve walked back to the tower.

He went to his floor to shower briefly and change, then went to Melinda’s floor to see if she had woken up yet. He knocked on the door for a short moment before opening it. Melinda was not in her bed and it was already made up, which was something that was usually left up to Steve to do. He checked the bathroom and her closet for the young girl and couldn’t find her.

“Hey, Jarvis, where is Melinda?”

“Ms. Potts came by thirty-two minutes ago and took Melinda with her to a spa.”

“Oh okay. I’ll guess I’ll find something else to do.” Just as the words left his mouth, his phone began to ring.

He looked at the caller id to see that it was his mom calling. He sighed and picked it up on the third ring.

“Hey ma.”

“Steve, text me your address. I’m coming there later.” Mrs. Rogers said, her speech abrupt and demanding.

“Wait. No, you can’t.”

“Yes I can, and I will. Don’t make me wait Steve. Send me the address.” She hung up the phone before he could argue with her further.

He threw his head back and groaned, staring at the ceiling as if he could find the answers written there. He tried to rack his brain to see how he could fix this.

His mother was stubborn and she most certainly would do what she said. But, he couldn’t let her come here. She’d find out that he lied to her and it would ruin the relationship they had and he could _not_ let that happen.

A smirk slowly formed upon his face as an idea popped into his head. It was slightly crazy and he’d have to ask for a few favors, but he could possibly make this work.

He quickly tapped his fingers against the screen of his cell and made a few phone calls before running down to the lobby and out of the building.

 

≈≈

Steve was in the store, searching for some home deco that wasn’t too expensive. He’d have to buy smart and keep from spending money on stuff he didn’t need because that ivory soap dish looked very lovely and he was very tempted to buy it. But no! That’s not what he’s there for.

He’d grabbed a few paintings, nothing too fancy and some couch pillows. Then he grabbed some art and fashion magazines before getting in line to checkout.

After he finished, he got back in the car that was waiting outside for him. He told Peter where to take him to next and at the grocery store, he grabbed some items that he would need for tonight’s dinner.

Peter finally took him to Bucky’s and Natasha’s place and Steve told him he’d take the train back and thanked him for driving him around after he grabbed the bags from the trunk.

He hiked up the stairs of the apartment and fortunately, Bucky was already waiting for him in front of the doorway, door already opened.

“You owe me big time.” Was the first thing Bucky said to him as he stepped through the threshold.

“Wow, no ‘hi, how you been’?”

They had both stepped into the living room. “Oh, I’m sorry Stevie. Hi, how have you been? I hope everything’s been swell and dandy for you.” Bucky spit out with rhetoric.

“Very funny Bucky.” Steve retorted dryly.

Natasha came out of her room, dressed in a light yellow sundress, with a white sweater over top. Steve was a bit surprised at her apparel, unaware that Natasha actually owned any sundresses.

“You got the goods?” She asked.

“Yep, thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it.” He handed her the grocery bags filled with food.

“It’s fine. I feel like I’m a child again, playing house.” She went into the kitchen and started making dinner.

Steve chuckled and set about taking down the awful wall decorations that littered the apartment.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked as he watched Steve from the side, arms crossed over each other.

“Trying to make this place look like I live here.” He scattered about taking things down and handed the old stuff to Bucky.

“Can you put this stuff in your room?”

“Yeah, sure. Anything else I can do for you?” Bucky said, in a sarcastic tone.

“Uh, yes actually. Can you also put all of Natasha’s shoes in her room?”

Bucky didn’t answer Steve directly, but Steve heard him mumbling something as he walked off.

Steve placed the paintings he bought on the wall and neatly organized the magazines on the coffee table to fit in with the other accessories that were already placed there.

“Hey, Natasha. How’s that meal going?” He yelled while replacing the pillows on the couch.

“Don’t worry Steve. I just put the lasagna in the oven and I’m going to start on the salad right now. Your mom’s not allergic to anything is she?”

“No, she’s not. Thanks for asking.”

“Sure thing.”

Bucky went back into the living room after putting away Natasha’s shoes. He took the old couch pillows and tossed them into his room before shutting the door.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I need you and Natasha to act as if you’re dating each other.”

 “What? Steve, we can’t do that. I’m gay, _remember_?” Bucky lowered his voice and emphasized the last word.

“Oh come on James. It’ll be fun.” Natasha said, smirking at Bucky from the kitchen.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun Bucky. And you’re just pretending. It’s not as if you really like Natasha.” Steve stressed the last sentence, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice.

“You fucking owe me punk. Big time.” He glared at Steve and went to the kitchen to gather dishes and plate mats to set up the table.

“So, wait. Your mom doesn’t know about James’ sexual orientation?” Natasha asked.

“Huh? I guess I never told her.” He looked at Bucky with a playful smile before returning his gaze to Natasha.

“But, I’ve never been the type of guy to have close female friends. Especially not close enough to invite them over to…well to my place even though it’s your place. She’ll assume your my girlfriend and won’t stop talking about it all night. Better Bucky than me.”

Bucky scoffed. “I hope you’re taking notes Nat. This guy loves to throw people under the bus.”

Natasha snickered and Steve glared at the both of them.

“Shut up Bucky. Just finish setting the table.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright Captain Bossy.”

By the time the food was done, Natasha and Bucky had set up the table, with all of the food dishes placed in the center.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the front door.

Steve clasped his hands together. “Okay, remember. You two are dating and this is my apartment. I just invited you two over to have dinner with us.”

“Got it.” Natasha said. She was obviously having a lot of fun with this.

Bucky just nodded and looked at Steve grimly.

Steve took some calming breaths and went to open the door, posing with an easy smile on his face.

“Hi, Stevie.” His mother leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, then handed him a plastic bag.

“Hey ma. What’s this?” He asked, referring to whatever it was in the bag.

“Oh, I picked up a lemon cake from the store. I would’ve have made you one myself, but didn’t have time to. Sorry honey.”

“Oh, no. It’s fine. Thank you.” He stepped back to let her in and placed a hand on her lower back to guide her into the tiny parlor.

Bucky was standing with Natasha, his arm draped over her shoulder, looking pleased to see Mrs. Rogers.

“James, hi. I didn’t know you would be here. It’s nice to see you again.” She removed herself from Steve’s side and went to hug Bucky, who had to take his arm off of Natasha’s shoulders to hug the older woman back.

Steve took the cake out of the bag and placed it on the countertop in the kitchen since the small table didn’t have room left for it.

“Well I practically live here Mrs. Rogers since Steve invites me over _all the time._ And it’s nice to see you too.” He let go of her and gently slung his arm back around Natasha’s shoulders again.

“This is Natasha, my,” he paused to clear his throat “girlfriend.”

“Oh look at you. You are so gorgeous.” She took Natasha in her arms to give her a warm hug, the same as she gave Steve and Bucky.

“Thank you, Mrs. Rogers. Although, I have to say, your beauty surpasses that of anyone I have ever seen.”

Mrs. Rogers brushed Natasha’s hand. “Oh, you are so sweet. James, I’m so happy you’ve finally decided to settle down. Have you told your parents?”

Bucky glanced nervously at Steve for a split second, whom casually tilted his chin up.

“Uh, no. Natasha and I just started dating, so I was going to wait a little while before I tell them.”

“Alright, then I’ll keep it a secret.” Mrs. Rogers said in a lowered voice, winking playfully at Bucky.

He smiled to show his thanks.

“Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Steve gestured to the spread on the table that consisted of lasagna, salad, and garlic toast.

Steve waited for his mother to find a chair and sit down, before moving to sit next to her. Bucky and Natasha took their spots in the other two chairs with Bucky sitting next to Steve and Natasha on the other side of Bucky.

“This looks delicious.”

“Thanks Mrs. Rogers.” Natasha said.

“Oh, you made this? I should’ve known. Steve hates cooking.”

“Not that much. You know I would cook for you if I had to.”

“Only if you had to.” Mrs. Rogers commented.

The food was passed around until they all had their plates filled. Gratitude and praise was given to Natasha for the delicious meal and they kept the chatter light.

“This is a very…quaint apartment Steve. I mean it’s small, and the lighting is terrible, and the furniture is quite, well ugly, but I thought you said you were living on the Upper Eastside.”

Bucky nearly opened his mouth to make a retort on the state of his apartment but Natasha caught him and brushed her foot against his.

“Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. They uh, there were too many interns living at the apartment they owned on that side of town. So my roommate and I got moved here. You know, during the summer, they have a lot of interns coming in.”

“Where is your roommate anyway?”

“He, uhm. He had some errands to run. I told him you’d be coming to visit but he left. He’s sort of shy.”

“Well, alright. I was hoping to meet him and ask about the job since I know you won’t tell me anything, but that’s fine. Just make sure to save some cake for him.”

“Will do.”

“So how did you two meet?” Mrs. Rogers asked, directing her attention away from Steve.

Natasha and Bucky shared a quick glance and Bucky decided to let Natasha figure it out since she opened her mouth first.

“It was…while I was walking back home from work. We bumped into each other. Well, I bumped into him because I was…on my phone, texting. I can be a huge klutz sometimes.” She nervously laughed at herself for a moment, giving herself time to think up the rest of the story. The rest seemed to come out smoothly.

“And he was carrying a smoothie. It got _all_ over my work uniform and I was really pissed but then he offered to take me out for coffee the next day and after a few dates, I realized how charming he is, how sweet he can be when he wants, how he’s a loyal friend to Steve, how his eyes glimmer when he’s smiles, and how horribly blunt is. James always says what he feels. And well, we’ve been together ever since.” She finished off her story with a fond smile.

Bucky and Steve gaped at her, nearly believing that it actually happened.

“Aww, that’s so cute. James seems really lucky to have you. Right James?”

“O-oh, yes, Mrs. Rogers. Very lucky.” Bucky’s words tumbled out with slight trepidation.

“I need to use the bathroom, excuse me.” He bolted upright from his chair and steadily walked to the bathroom.

“It must be the lasagna, I’ll go check on him.” Natasha removed the napkin from her lap and went after Bucky, ignoring Steve’s questioning look.

The bathroom door was closed but she didn’t bother to knock. She opened the door, stepped into the bathroom and closed it behind her.

Bucky was sitting on top of the lid of the toilet seat, elbows on his thighs and head cradled in his hands. His eyes were closed and his lips were thinned into a hard line but Natasha was sure that he was aware of her presence.

“What’s wrong? Stomach didn’t agree with the food?” She joked.

Bucky shook his head but otherwise stayed in place.

Natasha sighed and went to lean against the edge of the sink.

“James…I’m not stupid. I know you’re not gay.”

Bucky’s head jerked up and his face carried an expression of horror and shame.

“Natasha I—” She raised a palm to cut him off.

“I always knew, ever since we first moved in together.”

His face twisted even more and he huffed. He looked at the floor, gaze going to the pink bath rug between his feet.

“You knew, this entire time, and made me make a fool of myself?” Laughter spilled from Bucky’s lips, void of any humor.

She pushed herself off the sink and stood up straight. “Don’t blame me James. _You_ made a fool of yourself. You’re the one who lied to me!” She spat out.

He stood up as well, stepping close to stand in front of her. “Okay, yes! I lied to you and I’m sorry. But you made me do all that gay shit! You made me braid your hair, and paint your toes, and do stupid facials with you! You knew this whole time and didn’t say anything!”

“Oh please. Doing effeminate things does not make you less of a man. You could do all that without the stupid act you pulled. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? Or did you just think I was a complete idiot?”

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “No, I didn’t. Look, I don’t know what I thought. I didn’t mean anything at first and I didn’t really think ahead but…I don’t know. Why did you let me do all that?”

“Because, you should have never lied to me. And, well it was kind of fun to watch.” She said calmly.

“You weren’t complaining much when you acted gay. It’s been a little over a month since we moved in together and you kept the act up all this time and you didn’t complain not once.”

“That’s because I like you Natasha! I did it because I knew you’d be angry at me for lying to you and I didn’t want you to hate me or kick me out and never speak to me again. Yes, I’m a scumbag for lying to you and pulling that stunt just to live with you, but I really, really like you Natasha. And I could have just found another apartment and moved out with my dignity still intact before you found out…well before you confronted me about it, but I wanted to stay with you.”

Natasha raised a brow and squinted her eyes at him. “And how do I know you’re not lying to me now? Didn’t you do all this just to sleep with me?”

“No!...Okay, yeah. At first, but I realized that I actually want more than that from you.”

She blinked. “What exactly do you want from me?”

He scrunched his face and pulled his eyebrows together. “A date? Or a few dates?”

Natasha smirked. She closed the distance between the two of them and roughly grabbed Bucky by the collar of his shirt to bring his face down towards her.

“You’re an idiot. You know James, if you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was ask.” Her voice was quiet and seductive. She tilted her head to touch their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“But a few dates will have to do since you lied to me.”

Bucky nodded urgently and lifted her chin to pull her back in for another kiss. Their lips danced together, her soft, thick lips firm and warm against his. Damn, she was a great kisser.

He slotted his tongue between her lips, enjoying the moan that echoed from her throat. She allowed him to trail his tongue along the tips of her teeth and circled her tongue with his.

His other hand, that wasn’t holding her chin, grabbed hold of her waist while she wrapped her hands around his neck.

There was an abrupt knock on the bathroom door and Bucky snatched his lips away.

“Guys, I sent my mom home and I grabbed a few slices of cake to take back with me. The rest is still in the kitchen. I’m going to go soon.” They both heard Steve clearly even though his voice was muffled by the wooden door.

“Alright Stevie!” Bucky yelled back.

“Are you two okay?”

Bucky looked at Natasha to see her smiling at him. “Yep, everything’s absolutely perfect.”

“Okay, then. Thanks for helping me…goodnight.”

“You’re welcome. G’night.”

“You still owe me! Goodnight Stevie.”

They both waited until they heard the front door slam shut before pressing their lips against the other’s again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was halfway through with the chapter and then I had writer's block. Well, right before I went to finish it, I had watched 10 Things I Hate About You and my writer's block disappeared. Thank God for classic teenage romance movies.  
> Also Steve doesn't know about them yet. Just to make that clear.
> 
> And here's a link to see a picture of what Melinda looks like   
> http://charitysweeyhart.tumblr.com/post/129646319191/this-is-the-melinda-stark-for-my-fic-on-ao3-the  
> I found it somewhere from googlepics


	14. Three Little Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm updating late but I got a new job so I don't have as much time to write as I used to. I'll still try to update weekly.

June 31-           I don't remember who said this, but there are places in the heart you don't even know exist until you love a child.

 

The blazing heat of the sun bore down on Steve as he stood in front of a large apartment building, a smaller hand gripping two of his fingers. Melinda was springing on the balls of her feet, excitement coursing through her.

He couldn’t go inside the building, not until Bruce came down to let them in. So, he’d suffer in the heat, sweat running down his skin like bullets. He felt real stupid for wearing a pair of jeans instead of shorts. Melinda seemed fine in her sundress, barely any sweat excreting from her young body. And if she was bothered by the heat, she was too excited to pay attention to it.

The glass doors slid open in front of him with Bruce leaning out of it, greeting the two of them with a warm smile.

“Sorry. Were you waiting long?”

Steve shrugged. “Not really.”

“Good. Hey, Melinda. You ready for your playdate?”

She nodded eagerly and Bruce chuckled.

Bruce ushered to the both of them to come in as he stood between the two glass doors. Steve walked with Melinda into the apartment lobby. It was spacious and warmly lit with elegant furniture occupying its space.

The three of them walked into one of the elevators, after allowing an elderly woman to walk out with her small dog.

“I was on the phone with your boss. He called and asked if I could make sure my employer didn’t give Melinda too many sweets. I don’t understand why he asks when he knows how much of a sweet tooth that woman has.” Bruce explained while pushing the button to their designated floor.

“How close are my boss and your boss?” Steve asked casually, as if he hadn’t been worrying his mind wondering who Mr. Stark’s friend was and what kind of relationship she had with the man. He had let his thoughts drift to the gutter when Mr. Stark told him to take Melinda on a playdate with the daughter of Ms. Ross, who was a very close and trusted friend of his.

“From what I know, they’ve been friends for quite a few years now. They have a lot in common, especially when it comes to science and technology.”

He nodded, thinking they must have been more than friends at some point but feeling as if he needed to know whether it was true or not.

The elevator stopped and its doors creeped open. Steve could hear the loud 80s music before the doors had fully opened.

Bruce walked ahead of them and took them pass the corridor to a large, open room with floor to ceiling windows, a spiral staircase and a kitchen to the far side. Off to the side was a wide, wooden table with a woman and small child standing next to it, preoccupied with some activity. They both seemed to be wiggling around and shaking their hips along with the beat of the music.

Bruce had to loudly clear his throat to get their attention over the blaring music.

The woman, who had her back turned to them, had spun around and her face brightened upon seeing her visitors. She had long, brunette hair and bright, green eyes. She was stunning and seemed exactly like the kind of woman that Tony Stark would sleep with.

“Oh, there you are Bruce. I was calling for you but I forgot that you went down to the lobby.”

“Well, I’m here now.” Bruce replied, rubbing his palms together.

The woman grabbed a small towel from the table and wiped away the powdery substance from her hands before walking over to them.

“Yes, but I no longer need your assistance.” Bruce tilted his lips up and shrugged.

Melinda dropped Steve’s two fingers from her grasp and wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist.

She laughed lightly and rubbed her palm on Melinda’s back. “Hi Melinda. Miss me?”

Melinda nodded and kept her arms locked around her while she tilted her head up to smile at the woman.

The woman used the hand that wasn’t on Melinda’s back to shake Steve’s hand.

“Welcome to my place. I’m Betty Ross.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Melinda’s nanny.”

She took her hand and placed it over her mouth to cover the laugh directed at him. Bruce had joined in the laughter a moment later. Steve, in return, raised a brow, slightly offended.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, well I already knew that. And proper introductions usually call for sharing each other’s name.”

“Oh, uhm. Steve. Steve Rogers.”

She slowly nodded. “Steve, that’s nice. It fits you.”

“Thank you?” He said, unsure if he should take that as a compliment or insult. She seemed nice but Steve didn’t how the woman perceived him.

Betty shifted her gaze to Melinda. “Hey, why don’t you go talk to Breanna for a bit?”

Melinda removed Betty from her embrace and ran over to the other little girl at the table. She seemed to be licking batter off a large spoon.

“Bruce had asked me to give Tony a call and invite you and Melinda over. He’s told me a bit about you, said you two were becoming good friends?”

Bruce embarrassingly bent his neck to look at the flooring, scuffling his foot against the hardwood. Steve thought it was amusing and sort of adorable.

“Yeah. We see each quite often at Melinda’s school and he’s always a good listener when I talk to him. He also gives me helpful tips on how to deal with Melinda and other tasks I have as a nanny.”

She laughed, once again using her hand to cover her mouth.

“Melinda can be a handful, can’t she?”

“Yeah, but she’s a great kid.”

“She takes after her father.” She said with a fond voice.

“Mom, can we finish baking?” The other girl called from behind the spoon on her tongue.

Betty looked back to the table, cluttered with flour, dirty bowls, and other baking stuff.

“Right, I’m coming.” She gave Steve a fleeting smile and jogged over to the table.

Bruce and Steve followed behind her, walking side by side. They both leaned against the kitchen island, watching Betty set out cookie cutters.

“Melinda, we’re making cookies and cupcakes. Do you want to help?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay. Steve can you take her to wash her hands? You can just use the kitchen sink.”

“Sure.” He took Melinda’s hand and turned the water on before lifting her up to squirt some soap in her hands and wash them.

Once she was done, he put her down and grabbed a piece of paper towel to dry her hands on.

She happily tossed it in the trash bin and skipped back to the table.

Steve went back to stand beside Bruce, watching Betty and the two girls make cookies and cupcakes.

“How long have you been working for her?” He questioned.

“Nearly a year and a half.”

“You two seem pretty close.” He said, noticing how they were on a first name basis.

“Betty is not just my boss. She’s a friend to me, and I am a friend to her.” Bruce said with warmth in his voice.

“Where’s the girl’s father?” Steve asked, tilting his head to the girl that looked like a spitting image of Betty Ross.

“Out of the picture.” Bruce replied, apathetically.

“What happened?” He wasn’t sure what was an ‘over-the-line’ topic and wasn’t trying to be rude. But Bruce would most likely know a lot about Betty and her daughter.

And since she was very close to Tony, he was intrigued by her, wanting to know what it was that Tony liked about her.

“Well, long story short, he left them.” Bruce said, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Oh, don’t be so vague Bruce.” Betty was tossing the cupcakes and cookies in the oven while the two girls were beginning to clean the mess on the table.

Steve was a little embarrassed that she overheard their conversation and hoped she wouldn’t be upset at him for asking.

She walked over to them and leaned against the clean part of the table.

“If you say it like that, he might assume it was my fault that my ex-husband left.” She turned her attention to Steve then.

“My father set up an arranged marriage for me, to a man I didn’t love. Although I didn’t love him, I loved my father and I went along with the marriage to please him. My ex-husband of course only married me for my father’s money; since my father was a general for the US army. Two years after we were married, I ended up pregnant. He didn’t want the child, didn’t want to be a father, but I was not going to get rid of my baby. I thought having a baby would maybe unite us together, make the two of us happy, or at least make me happy. But he threatened to walk out on me if I didn’t get an abortion, so I divorced him and he left. And I now live happily with just me and my Breanna. Well, Bruce too.” She had explained everything to him in such a calm manner. As if those wounds were long since healed.

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry that you were married to such a scumbag. And thank you for sharing that with me.”

She smiled. “That he was. And you’re welcome.”

The two of them exchanged warm smiles.

“Bruce, can you help the girls cleanup and put everything away?” She asked after a moment.

“Yeah, sure.”

Once Bruce had walked away, Betty took his vacant spot and stood next to Steve.

“Bruce has taken such good care of Breanna. He’s been such a good help and he’s a very calming presence when I’m overwhelmed and stressed. He’s not very social and he doesn’t have many friends. So, thank you, for being a friend to him.”

“It’s not a problem. Uhm, if you don’t mind me asking…I don’t want to be intrusive, but are you—have you and Mr. Stark ever…?” He trailed off, hoping she would get what he was trying to ask.

She blinked at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter. “God no. Tony is like a brother to me. That man squirms away when I try to give him a kiss on the cheek. And he calls me his ‘science twin’. We’re just really good friends, there’s nothing going on between us and never will there be. He's not my type.”

He nodded and was silently grateful that there were only friends.

“Why did you ask?”

Steve was shocked by the answer and looked at her with wide eyes. He thought about it, trying to think of the reason why he felt the need to know whether or not Mr. Stark was intimate with her. He couldn’t think of a reason.

“Just curious I suppose.”

She glanced at him, tilting her head as if trying to find something in him or trying to figure something out.

“You know, Tony and I have been friends for quite a few years. I met him at a science convention back when his wife was still pregnant with Melinda. But, we haven’t spent much time together since he’s been really busy lately. We still keep in touch with each other, always calling one another to ask a question about a project that either of us are working on. He’s a very intelligent person. And I admire him for his intellect and perseverance. I just wish he’d find someone who could be there for him in a way that I can’t. He hasn’t been in a serious relationship since him and his wife split up and he’s become so cold and distant. He was like that before but not as much as he is now, he barely even lets his friends in. And his playboy reputation is _crazy_. All those people he sleeps with and most of them are one-night stands.” She shook her head disapprovingly. “He needs someone in his life who can love him for who he is.”

Steve wanted to ask her why she felt the need to tell him all that, but he could already guess the answer to his question.

≈≈

Steve and Melinda had left early in the evening with a container full of cookies for him and Melinda to share.

When they got back to the tower, Steve took Melinda to her floor, and told her to pick out some pajamas. Then he went down to the kitchen to start dinner. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he heard two voices yelling over each other. One of them belonging to Mr. Stark.

Once he stepped out, he saw Mr. Stark and Mrs. Stark standing in the living room area, yelling in each other’s face.

They didn’t notice him walking in, or they were too consumed in their dispute to care. He looked at them for a moment, brows pinched, before he went into the kitchen to put the cookies away in one of the cabinets.

He had set out the ingredients he’d need for dinner, and paused, remembering that Melinda was still in her room and she was supposed to come down after finding some pajamas.

“Uh, Jarvis?”

“Yes nanny.” The AI sounded exasperated, if that was possible, and Steve was sure that the argument taking place in front of him was the reason why.

“Can you tell Melinda to stay in her room for a while? Until this is over. Tell her she can play with her toys or whatever.”

“Of course nanny.”

“And monitor her for me, please.”

“Certainly.”

Steve took out the pots and utensils and started cooking. He kept glancing every so often at the couple in the living room.

The argument seemed to be getting even more heated than it was when he first stepped into the room.

“Maybe if you stopped wasting your damn money on alcohol and your boy toys, you wouldn’t have to keep begging me for more!”

“I shouldn’t even have to ask you Tony! I’m your wife!”

“We’re not together anymore! I don’t owe you shit!”

“All I’m asking for is a few thousand, you have tons of money! What the hell is your problem?”

“You are the problem! You barely even spend time with our daughter, even when she’s with you. All you do is go out and party while you drop her off at your mother’s! You can’t keep doing that to her! Why don’t you use some of the money I give you to take her out shopping once in a while? I have to ask Pepper to take her out to do things with her that I can’t do because her _mother_ won’t do it!”

There was a loud crash from where the argument had taken place, fragile pieces falling to the floor in a loud clatter, but he didn’t dare turn around.

“Don’t make me seem like I’m a bad mother, you don’t spend time with her either Tony! All you do is work!”

“I have a reason for not being able to spend a lot of time with her! I have to keep my company running or she won’t have anything left for her when’s she older! All you do with your time is get drunk, hang out with your friends, and fool around with younger men!”

Steve couldn’t help but raise a brow at that. That explains why she was trying to feel up on him last time he saw her.

“You know what! I’m done trying to reason with you!” Mrs. Stark clutched the handle of her purse that was in her hand and took her cellphone out.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Stark asked with apprehension.

“I’m going to call in someone I know from Fox News. Tell them about that fling you had with that intern at your company a few months ago and how you promoted her to a receptionist in your office to keep her quiet about it.” She swiped her finger across the screen of her cell to unlock it and began tapping against it.

Mr. Stark had grasped her wrist that held the phone. “Stop! Fine dammit, I’ll give you some money!”

She snatched her wrist away from him and sneered.

“Jarvis will send it to your account.” He sounded defeated and tired.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Jarvis?”

“Already done, sir.”

Mr. Stark raised his brows, waiting for her reaction.

“I’m going to check to make sure you aren’t lying to me.” She reverted back to her phone. Most likely checking her bank account.

She shoved it back in the purse and raised her chin defiantly. “It’s not enough, but it will have to do for now. I’ll contact you next week.” She strutted her way to the elevator, flashing a smirk at Steve before leaving.

Mr. Stark didn’t let out his breath until she was gone.

Steve turned back around to finish cooking, wishing he could make himself invisible. He hoped Mr. Stark wouldn’t take his anger out on him.

Mr. Stark rubbed a hand over his face and stared at the floor for a long while.

Steve almost wanted to comfort the man in some way, maybe ask if he was okay or pat him on the shoulder. But he didn’t think it would be a good idea. And he definitely didn’t want to do anything that would further upset the man. So he just focused on trying to finish tonight’s dinner.

When he was done, he set out two plates and silverware for him and Melinda. Mr. Stark was still in the room, and other than the noise he made while cooking, it was relatively quiet and it was kind of nerve wracking.

“Nanny.” Steve nearly jumped five feet in the air when Mr. Stark called to him.

“Y-yes, Mr. Stark?”

“Can you clean this mess up, please? I’m going to the workshop. Don’t disturb me.” Mr. Stark retreated to the stairwell before Steve could respond.

Steve wasn’t even sure how to respond. He was astounded that Mr. Stark had actually _asked_ him to do something _and_ he said please. Any other time, he had just demanded Steve to do a task as if he was obligated to do it. And, well, he was since Mr. Stark was paying him but hearing him ask nicely--even if he didn’t wait for Steve to answer, knowing that it would be done—made Steve feel very pleased. He also felt pity for Mr. Stark.

Mr. Stark had spoken to him in a subdued voice, looking at the floor instead of meeting Steve’s eyes. All his confidence and arrogance had dissipated from his being. He still seemed upset but also defeated.

Steve pushed his thoughts of Mr. Stark away and grabbed a broom and dustpan to clean up the broken vase.

“Jarvis, is Melinda okay?”

“Yes nanny. She is currently taking apart her tablet.”

Steve frowned temporarily, wary if it was safe enough for her to be doing such a thing. Then he remembered whose daughter she was.

After he cleaned up all of the mess and placed things how they were before, he went to Melinda’s room to fetch her for dinner.

They went back down together, Steve placing her in her chair before making their plates. They ate dinner together silently. Steve frowned the whole way through dinner but Melinda didn’t ask him about it. She just kept sending him odd looks.

Once they finished eating, Steve put away everything and cleaned up their mess before taking her back upstairs to give her a bath.

He was rinsing the soap off of her back when she asked, “Nanny, are you okay? You seem sad?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine, just tired.”

She smiled at him, satisfied with his answer. “Okay nanny. That’s good. I wouldn’t like it if you were sad. I would be sad too.”

He returned her smile and petted her wet hair. “You can be sweet when you want to be.”

She giggled. “It’s how I get what I want.”

Steve laughed as well, his boisterous laugh sounding out her smaller giggles.

“Alright, come on little one. It’s almost past your bedtime.”

He continued to rinse her off then grabbed a big, fluffy towel to wrap her up in. He allowed her to dry herself off and get dressed while he drained the water and rinsed out the tub.

When he was done, he brushed her damp hair, still slightly curly and placed her under the covers.

“Nanny, are you going to read me a story?” She asked while he walked over to her tall bookshelf.

“Not quite. We have to practice some French.”

She groaned lightly in opposition.

He walked back over to her large bed and sat on the edge of it, next to her pillows.

“This is a book of French lullabies, so I’ll sing to you, okay?”

She grinned. “Okay!”

He flipped the book open to find something fairly short, and not too complicated. He did two years of French in high school and a semester of it in college, so his pronunciation wasn’t absolutely horrible.

“Alright. Here’s something that seems fairly simple.”

_Do, do, l'enfant do,_

_l'enfant dormira bien vite,_

_do, do, l'enfant do,_

_l'enfant dormira bientôt_.

He sang the lullaby to her, pronunciating as best as he could and trying to use his mediocre French accent. Melinda listened intently with a faint smile etched upon her face.

When he had completed the song, Melinda’s breathing had evened out, her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly parted. She was fast asleep. He pulled the blankets up to her collarbones and swept a lock of still damp hair away from her forehead.

Steve then closed the book and placed it on her nightstand then slowly got up from the bed, doing his best to not disturb her sleep.

Just as he began to leave the room, a small hand grasped his wrist. He turned back to see Melinda rubbing her eye with a fist, and her other hand holding onto his wrist.

“Nanny, I love you.” Those words had left Melinda’s mouth in a sleepy but sure way.

Allowing a child to become too attached was against the nanny code. Yet, as he looked into those beautiful, warm, brown eyes, he couldn’t resist the temptation.

“I love you too Melinda.”

Three little words made leaving his job, a thousand times harder.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Betty Ross as a Marvel character so I'm putting her in my story.  
> And here's a link to see a picture of what Melinda looks like  
> http://charitysweeyhart.tumblr.com/post/129646319191/this-is-the-melinda-stark-for-my-fic-on-ao3-the  
> I found it somewhere from googlepics


	15. Overwhelm Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! So so so sorry, it's been like 3 weeks since I update, maybe 4. Anyway, work has me exhausted 24/7 so it's hard to find time but I'll keep working on it to have it finished by May...hopefully

July 1-

 

 

It was nice outside that day, not too hot and just cool enough without the need of an extra layer of clothing.

Steve chatted with Bruce while waiting for Melinda to come out of her school building. Bruce was telling him about some vacation Betty had planned for the three of them when the kids had started stampeding out the building.

Melinda found him easily and ran up to wrap her arms around his waist. He was pretty tall so her arms only reached to embrace his buttocks and he had to pry her fingers away.

He put the leash on her and said his goodbyes to Bruce and Breanna, then left the school grounds.

Melinda must have noticed that they were walking in the opposite direction from the tower because she asked, “Nanny, where are we going?”

“Well, I was hoping we could go to the park. That’s if you promise not to get your uniform dirty.”

She bounced on her feet while continuing to walk alongside Steve. “I can, I can!”

He smiled, appeased with her reaction. “Good, because I wanted to let you help me feed the ducks.”

 He had an old loaf of bread stuffed in his pocket, with only five slices of it left.

“Oh please, please, please. I want to feed the ducks.”

“Alright, alright.”

Steve walked the two of them to the park and led them to the Pond. It was his favorite body of water in the park and it was definitely a fitting place for them to feed the ducks.

He gently grabbed Melinda by her shoulders and gave her the stern look before telling her not to run off and do _not_ go too close to the water before taking her leash off.

He gave her two slices of bread and showed her how to break it off so the ducks would be able to share it with each other.

She smiled and took it, proceeding to break off the bread and tossed it about on the green grass and into the pond, where the ducks were lounging at.

She didn’t scream or get scared when the ducks flapped and waddled to grab the bread crumbs. She was fearless, and stayed close to them, watching the ducks with a gentle calm.

Steve himself, was watching her. He carried a fond expression on his face while thinking about how wonderful Melinda was.

He remembered last night, when Melinda told him that she loved him, and he had told her the same. But what surprised him was the fact that he meant it. He did love Melinda.

Not so much as a little sister, because even though he grew up alone--as an only child—Bucky had filled that gap for him later in life as if he was a younger brother. But Melinda invaded his heart as something close to a niece or goddaughter. Nonetheless, he loved her and concluded that he didn’t have the courage to leave his job. Not at the moment, but he didn’t see himself leaving it anytime soon.

No matter how much he hated her father…okay, maybe hate was too strong a word. Dislike, no matter how much he disliked her father.

He had given her the last slice of bread and watched with great amusement, how one of the ducklings was daring enough to eat some of the bread crumbs out of her palm. And he smiled at the bell-like laughter that erupted from her throat as the duckling ate out of her hand.

≈≈

 

When the two of them got back to the tower, Steve started dinner while Melinda worked on her school work at the kitchen counter. It was a bit early in the evening but the meal he planned on cooking would take a while to roast in the oven.

Melinda hummed while she worked, a tune that Steve was unfamiliar with. She seemed to do that quite often but she had a nice voice and it relaxed him as he was bustling about in the kitchen.

He had covered his dish and placed it in the oven. Melinda was still doing her homework so he decided to go over and help her. Or try to, since he wasn’t sure what academic level she was on but she was obviously very smart.

“Nanny, sir has requested your assistance in his bedroom. He said it may take a while.”

Steve paused. Mr. Stark needed his help…in his bedroom? That was odd. He wasn’t allowed on Mr. Stark’s floor and he had never been there.

“Okay Jarvis. Do you know what it’s about?”

“No, I apologize, but I do not know.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Alright. Could you tell him I’ll be up soon?”

“Certainly.”

Steve went to turn the temperature down on the oven, since Jarvis said it might take some time, whatever it was that Mr. Stark wanted him to do. And he had Melinda grab her school books so she could follow him. He hoped that Mr. Stark wouldn’t have him do something humiliating or embarrassing.

The elevator let them off on Mr. Stark’s floor and Steve was stunned by the beauty of the interior designs. The walls and floors were a mixture of the same dark colors of the rest of the tower, black and gray and most of the furniture blended as well, with a few splashes of color here and there.

There was a bar to the left of him and a round, glass table at the front of the room. There was a space to the far side with a circular structure that must have been the common area.

“Why are we on my daddy’s floor?”

“I’m not sure Melinda. He asked me to come to his room.”

“Oh, okay. Well his room is up those stairs.” Melinda pointed to a curved staircase near the common area that went up a narrow corridor.

“Alright, come on.” He took her hand and began treading up the gray steps. For some reason, he felt as though he was walking to his infinite death. Possibly because of the gray walls and the narrow space that he walked through. It was tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to stretch his arms out to the side. And the way the staircase curved made him unable to see what was at the top of the stairs. The way he gripped Melinda’s hand just further indicated his fear.

He reached the top and walked into a large room equipped with a grandiose emperor sized bed in the center, a lounge area right by the floor to ceiling windows and two doors, one of them appearing to be a bathroom. He didn’t bother to walk into the bathroom since Mr. Stark didn’t seem to be in there.

“Sir, the nanny is here.” Jarvis spoke.

Mr. Stark’s head popped through, where the other door was. “Oh great, took you long enough. Come here. Melinda, sweety you can sit on my bed and finish your work.”

“Okay daddy.” She bounced onto the bed, then straightened herself so she was sitting crossed leg.

Mr. Stark’s head disappeared back into the room and Steve went to go assist the man.

He ended up in an enormous walk-in closet filled with more clothes and shoes and drawers than Steve had seen in his entire life. He had to turn around a corner to find Mr. Stark struggling with the cuffs on his button-up shirt. He was slightly turned away from him, head down as he focused on his shirt.

He huffed and thrusted his hand in front of Steve, palm cupping two silver cufflinks with the initials ‘ _AS_ ’ engraved in them.

Steve stared at the palm for a moment, unsure and confused.

“You want me to put them on?”

Mr. Stark didn’t even grace him with a response and just gave him a raised brow and deadpanned expression.

Steve carefully grabbed the cufflinks from Mr. Stark’s hand, then grabbed the man’s wrist of the hand that was still held out to him.

He struggled briefly, trying to figure out where he could safely place the other cufflink he didn’t need to use at the moment before he just stuffed it between his lips, hoping Mr. Stark wouldn’t mind him doing so.

The other man didn’t comment about it so Steve left it there and placed the cufflink through the hole, securing it into place, and did the same with the other one.

After he was finished, Mr. Stark looked over them to make sure they were put in correctly.

“Is that all Mr. Stark?”

“Nope, sit down.” Mr. Stark had turned to one of the many wardrobes in his closet and opened a drawer to retrieve something.

Steve took a seat in a beige armchair set against the wall.

Mr. Stark went to stand in front of him, holding a case displaying five different ties.

Steve had minutely glanced at the variety of fabrics but his eyes quickly shifted back up to the blue glow that had caught his attention. The buttons at the top of Mr. Stark’s shirt were undone, revealing a patch of his chest. Underneath the shirt was some type of, blue object. It was shaped like a circle and it glowed and it seemed as if it was…embedded into the man’s chest.

Steve grimaced at the thought as goosebumps formed on his skin.

Mr. Stark’s hand yanked the two sides of his shirt over the thing in his chest to cover it up and Steve was nearly disappointed that his view was obstructed but he could still see a slight glow through the shirt.

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to ogle at other people?” Mr. Stark had asked, but he didn’t seem angry. In fact, he seemed as if he was making a joke out of it.

“Sorry.” He wasn’t. Not really, but he liked to be polite. And if Mr. Stark was hiding it from his view, he probably wouldn’t feel generous enough to tell him what it is and how it got there.

Mr. Stark just shrugged and placed the ties on top of the chest, right next to the chair Steve sat in.

He then turned his back to Steve to finish buttoning his shirt.

“I probably shouldn’t be requesting your opinion on this since you dress like a geriatric, but I’ve narrowed it down to five and I still don’t—I can’t choose. So, which one do you think looks best?”

Steve ignored the insult on his clothing style and leaned over the arm of the chair to examine the ties.

“This one looks good.” Mr. Stark turned around to see Steve holding the edge of a red tie with very thin, gold strips going across the red diagonally.

“Hmm, that’s strange. I thought the same thing when I pulled it out. My great taste in clothing must be diminishing.”

Steve rolled his eyes and smirked, unable to hide the way Mr. Stark annoyed him, yet amused him at the same time.

To his surprise, Mr. Stark smiled at him. Without the devious glint in his eyes that was usually there when his lips were upturned.

Mr. Stark grabbed the tie and rolled the collar of his shirt up to put it on. Then he turned back to his wardrobe to grab a grey suit jacket that matched the pants he wore.

“Can you grab my gold watch out of the top drawer from the chest next to you?”

Steve pulled open the top drawer, as instructed, and his mouth fell open at the sight of at least forty different watches packed inside. The all were still inside their cases, without the lids.

“It has a black and silver outline.”

Steve had successfully found the watch and handed it to Mr. Stark.

He had almost closed the drawer when he spotted a smaller watch, very different from the other watches that were much more extravagant looking than the one he laid eyes on.

It had brown, leather bands and upon closer inspection, there was a small disk inside the glass that had the days of the week on it and three nobs on the side. It looked like one of the watches his dad used to wear when Steve was a little kid.

He picked it up and played around with the nobs to see that it still worked.

“What’s this?” Steve asked, looking up to see Mr. Stark still fiddling with his watch.

“Oh that. It’s nothing, not really. Just a piece of crap. I forgot I had that in there.”

Steve frowned. “Then why do you still have it?”

Mr. Stark clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Don’t really know. I mean, it was my dad’s. Well, I made it for him. When I was a kid. And he uh…he didn’t like it. Said it could never tell the right time, no matter how much he reset it and told me I shouldn’t spend my time making useless things when I couldn’t even make it work right.”

He spoke nonchalantly but Steve could tell that the subject bothered him by the way his voice deepened and how he casted his eyes to the floor.

“I think it’s nice Mr. Stark. I like it.” He smiled to show that he was being sincere.

Mr. Stark just shrugged and went back to fiddling with his own watch. “You can keep it. I have no use for it.”

“Oh, no. It’s okay, it’s your dad’s so—”

“He’s dead. Keep it, otherwise it’ll get thrown away.” Mr. Stark spat, viciously cutting off Steve’s words.

“Okay. Uhm, thank you.”

“Yeah, whatever. We’re done here.” The older man left the room, or closet and Steve closed the drawer before following behind him.

He felt somewhat guilty because Mr. Stark had been…different and whatever Steve had said made him go back to being cold and closed off. Steve had seen a new side of the man earlier, where he smiled and joked around with Steve without being too condescending. And Steve really enjoyed being able to see that side of him.

“Daddy, where are you going?” Mr. Stark had sat on the edge of the bed, putting on his shoes.

Steve  stepped out of the closet and closed the door, the lights shutting off automatically.

“I’ve got a date with Pepper and Rhodey.”

“A date?” Steve asked, without thinking before he spoke.

Mr. Stark gave him a questioning look before answering. “Yeah, a friend of mine invited me and two guests to his movie premiere. And there’s going to be a legendary after party, so don’t wait up for me. Make sure she gets to bed on time.” He hopped up from the bed and strode over to the other side where Melinda sat and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“Have fun daddy.”

Mr. Stark chuckled. “I will darling. Don’t give the nanny a hard time.”

She pouted. “Okay, I’ll try.”

A huge grin formed on his face and he kissed the little girl in the same spot before walking out.

Steve exhaled heavily. “Alright, you finished your homework Melinda?”

She nodded. “I finished it a long time ago while I was waiting on you and daddy.”

Steve laughed. “Of course you did, little smarty pants. Come on, let’s go check on dinner.”

≈≈

 

Steve was tucking Melinda into bed after feeding her and bathing her. Her damp curls were splayed out on the pink silk of her pillow. He straightened the blankets out over her stomach and gave her a tiny smile.

The young girl was staring at Steve with a certain kind of intensity that made him a little nervous and very uncomfortable.

“Goodnight Melinda.” He said softly.

She grasped his hand that was still resting on top of the blankets.

“No nanny! You have to read me a bedtime story.”

He held in a curse word. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be getting away that easily.

“Fine. What do you want me to read to you?”

“Wurthering Heights.”

His mouth was agape momentarily. “What?”

“Wurthering Heights. It’s one of my favorites.”

“That’s--who reads that to you?”

“Pepper did. My daddy says that children’s books are for babies and I’m a big girl and I’m too smart so Pepper reads complicated books to me.”

He sighed then licked both his lips. “That’s not really a book that should be read to you.” Wurthering Heights was a tragic romance about death, discrimination, and betrayal. And Steve thought it was too inappropriate for a five year old.

“But nanny. I really, really, really like it. Heathcliff is just like my daddy. He’s strong and smart and knows how to make people give him what he wants and he never gives up.”

Steve laughed at that and ruffled her hair. “You mean he’s manipulative and stubborn.”

She pouted and Steve had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing again.

“Those sound like mean words.”

He shook his head while a smile tugged at his lips. “They’re not. Although, it depends on who you’re talking about.”

“Oh, okay. So can you read it to me?” She intertwined her fingers together and bought her folded hands against her small chin. She looked at him with a hopeful smile.

“Alright.”

The satisfied grin that sprung on her face was worth it. He walked over to her bookshelf and skimmed through the book covers before he found what he was looking for.

Steve had read a chapter and a half before he caught Melinda giving him that same intense look from before. He tried to ignore it and continue reading but she tapped his knee that was resting against one of her pillows.

“Nanny, do you like my daddy?”

He paused, closing the book while keeping his thumb between it to bookmark his spot. Melinda had a straight face but curiosity gleamed in her gaze as she waited for his answer.

“I-well…you’re dad, he’s not—he’s not the best person to be around. But I admire him as an inventor.”

“No nanny. Do you like him like you just wanna spend all day hugging and kissing him and being really sweet to him?”

“Oh.” His brain might have short-circuited but that wasn’t what was keeping him from responding properly. His gaze was locked on a spot on Melinda's headboard but he wasn’t really looking at it since his thoughts were lightyears away. He understood what Melinda was asking him and his brain could comprehend it into laymen’s terms. Did he have romantic feelings for Mr. Stark? That was the question. Could he have feelings for Mr. Stark? He seemed to be asking himself that question. If he didn’t, then why couldn’t he just tell her ‘No’?

Mr. Stark… Steve had found him attractive upon meeting the man the first time. He’s very handsome and charming and was always so well dressed when he appeared in front of Steve. He was intelligent, very intelligent; a damn genius technically and he had changed the world and its technology in more ways than one. Seeing him and being in his presence put butterflies in Steve’s stomach. Steve liked the way his brown hair naturally curled at the ends and the way the sunlight could hit his light brown eyes to make them shine like he had the galaxy encased in those beautiful brown orbs and the way his smooth talk and witty remarks could both melt someone into a puddle of pleasure and ease the tension in a room. Mr. Stark was—remarkable and innovative and inspiring, and absolutely beautiful. Thinking about it at that time, Steve _did_ want to spend days hugging him and kissing him and being really sweet to him.

Then he allowed himself to really, really think about Mr. Stark with clarity and common sense. He was also insensitive and promiscuous and a first-class asshole. He was a billionaire and born into wealth. He loved to flaunt and showoff. He liked flashy things and extravagance. Mr. Stark had done amazing things and was known by the whole world for his intelligence and his love for _women_. He would never end up with someone like Steve. He was just a kid from Brooklyn and Mr. Stark was way out of his league.

“N-no. No Melinda. I don’t like your father that way. He’s just my boss. That’s it.” Melinda was smart but Steve hoped she wouldn’t catch him on his bullshit.

“Oh, I thought you did. You two could’ve been like Heathcliff and Catherine.” She spoke casually, and Steve was thankful that she wasn’t too keen about his feelings.

But then he blinked. “Heathcliff and Catherine both ended up married to other people.”

“But they loved each other deeply and they were miserable because they couldn’t be together.”

His heart stuttered for a brief moment and that worried him incredibly. “Okay, bedtime. Goodnight Melinda.”

“Goodnight nanny.” She said, her voice laced with sleepiness.

He kissed her on her forehead, unknowingly in the same spot Mr. Stark had kissed her earlier, then hurried out of her room before he had anymore revelations that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun writing this chapter, especially the interactions between Tony and Steve. Also, I adore Wurthering Heights as you can probably tell.


	16. Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm coming back to this after so long but I promise I will try to finish it. Thank you all for the comments when I was no longer writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to give you all a brief glimpse into my life story as to why I stopped writing this for over a year. Skip this if you like. I was a Sophomore in college when I started this. Moved to another state to finish college, fell in love, got my first apartment, had a baby...now I'm a Senior in college with a beautiful baby girl and no longer with her dad. While I was dating him I kind of became so absorbed in him that I lost part of myself, like all the hobbies and some stuff I was interested in but since we're no longer together I can go back to the things I used to enjoy. LIKE THIS FIC!! :) soooooo basically life happened.

July 4-

They say that the best and most important life lessons learned are the ones learned the hard way. In my short time working here, I've learned a lot about the real life and adulthood. I have never seen my parents fight when my father was still alive, any differences they had they settled quietly and talked it out. My parents truly loved each other and if they didn't say it they showed it. I realized that my childhood was the best I could ask for. I may not have received all the toys I wanted or had the best clothes and shoes, but it was filled with family and true love and true friendship. That's what Melinda was missing out on.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Today was Mr. Stark’s annual 4th of July costume party. Mr. Stark had ordered Steve’s costume a few days ago and had it delivered this morning.

Steve stood in the bathroom of the main floor and held up the unzipped black garment bag. In it was a Captain America costume, with all the leather and buckles. It even came with the boots and the gloves. The only thing it was missing was the cowl and the shield. He should have expected no less of Mr. Stark.

He smiled, then shook his head and had carefully put the costume on. The fabric of it was thick and therefore, the costume was pretty heavy. He assumed that it had cost Mr. Stark a lot of money to get it.

It had actually fit perfectly. After putting the full outfit on, he took a look at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he made a damn fine Captain America.

He grabbed his clothes and the garment bag before leaving the bathroom. There were workers bustling about in the main common area, removing some of the furniture, decorating, and preparing for the party. A few of them had stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Embarrassed, he lowered his head while walking towards Melinda.

“Nanny, you look so cool!” Melinda screamed and bounced excitedly.

One of the ladies had to hold her hips still, to keep either of them from pricking her with a needle. Giovanni, Mr. Stark’s personal tailor, was there along with three women who worked with him to finish the alterations on Melinda’s costume. She was dressed in a Victorian styled dress with the usual poofiness at the bottom and at the shoulders. The dress was mainly red, with white ruffles at the cuffs and the bottom and blue ruffles around the waist. The women were placing more blue ruffles at the bottom of the dress and sewed on little blue bows in random spots.

“Thanks Melinda. But it’s not as cool as your costume.”

“Uhn-uh. Yours is way better.”

He smiled and rolled his eyes. She was a persistent little girl so he’d just let her think what she wanted.

Giovanni chuckled and Steve noticed his impressed gaze. “Mr. Stark has always had good taste. It suits you well.”

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, feeling the way it heated up under his fingertips.

“Thank you. By the way, is he-- do you know where Mr. Stark is?”

Giovanni puckered his lower lip and shrugged. “Haven’t seen him yet.”

He sighed. “Okay.” He didn’t know when the party would be starting and the main common area was nearly fully decorated. He’d just have to wait for him, or…he could ask Jarvis.

“Jarvis, could you tell me where Mr. Stark is?”

“Sir is not in the tower at the moment. He will be arriving shortly.”

“Okay.” Steve went away from the workers into a small corridor and grabbed his cell phone. He turned the camera lens to where it was facing himself and snapped a few selfies of his outfit, then sent them to Natasha and Bucky. He knew those two would probably get a good laugh out of it. At least someone could benefit from the costume he was forced to wear.

A few seconds after he pushed the send button, Bucky's contact name popped up on the screen. He answered immediately and all he heard on the other line were loud giggles.

"Is that your new uniform?" Bucky paused to laugh again. "I didn't know Stark was into that kind of kinky shit. Oh God, I gotta' send this to all the alumni of our college team."

"I will tie you down and wax off every strand of hair off your body if you do. Mr. Stark is hosting a costume party and yes, I am forced to wear this."

"Hey Steve, I think you look pretty damn hot. You look like a personal stripper....What? I can't give a compliment." Steve heard Natasha's voice and guessed that her last statement was meant for Bucky. 

"Steve I'm going to let you go, I have to teach Nat what's appropriate and what's not appropriate. Have fun at the party. And don't worry, I won't send your pics to the guys but I'll probably try to make a profit off of it by printing it on apparel and selling fake superhero memorabilia."

"That's illegal without my co-" The phone call dropped and Steve looked at the screen to see that Bucky hung up. He will never understand why Bucky wants to make his own money when his parents have a lot of it and they don't mind giving their son some inheritance money.

After going back to the main common area, Steve noticed Mr. Stark, along with Pepper Potts.

He was pointing and giving instructions to the guys who were carrying boxes full of fireworks. Both him and Pepper had their backs turned to him and were standing in front of the large windows overlooking the balcony and the rest of NYC.

Steve walked over to them and as he got closer, he heard them going back and forth about something. There wasn’t any heat to their words, but both of them sounded exasperated.

He cleared his throat. “Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt but could you tell me what time the party will be starting?”

Mr. Stark and Pepper turned around to face him simultaneously. Pepper focused on Steve and what he was wearing, then she glanced at Mr. Stark with a raised brow, wordless thoughts passing across her face.

Mr. Stark caught his bottom lip between his teeth and was looking at Steve with a hungry gaze.

“That looks better on you than I thought it would. Pepper, make a note, another point goes to me for being a genius.” One side of Pepper’s smile turned up in a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

Mr. Stark moved from his spot and slowly circled around Steve, trailing his eyes over the curve of Steve’s ass, watching how the fabric fit snug around his thighs and the way his biceps bulged through the thick, blue fabric.

Steve shifted nervously. “Uhm, Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, I didn’t catch your question. What did you ask?” Mr. Stark went back to stand next to Pepper.

“He asked when will the party be starting.”

“Oh right. Party will be starting in a little over an hour. I’ll give my guests two hours to arrive but you’ll have to stay here with Melinda until then. I’m not sure how long it’ll take them to finish her dress.”

“Tony.” Pepper gave the older man a disapproving glare. “Steve you don’t have to stay down here. I’ll stay here with her and see that she is prepared for the party.”

“Excuse you, this is _my_ employee. I tell him what to do, not you. You can boss around the employees that work at SI but not my personal one. Also Pep, his name is nanny, not Steve.”

“For one, I sign his pay check, you don’t. And two, his name is Steve. Do you call Happy, driver? Or do you call him by his name?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Actually, I think that is the point.”

Steve looked back and forth between the two of them while they argued. He thought it was funny how easy they could banter with each other without the spite and fire in their gestures, but he kept his expression passive.

Steve walked away while they continued on with their…dispute and made sure Melinda was still occupied with the tailors before retreating to his suite.

He went upstairs and went into the bathroom, deciding to freshen up before the party. He gently took off his costume and folded it on the clothes rack, then grabbed his razor to shave any facial hair and stubs off of his face. After his face was smooth and hair free, he turned the shower on and got in.

“Nanny, the young miss is done with her preparations and she is now searching for you.”

Steve sighed. He’d have to make it quick. “Tell her I’m in the shower, she can come up.”

“Very well…She is coming up through the elevator now.”

“Okay. Could you lock the bathroom door for me?”

“Certainly nanny.”

Steve heard a faint click from the door and he released a relieved breath. Mr. Stark had walked in on him once and he didn’t want Melinda to experience the same thing. Although, he wouldn’t mind Mr. Stark walking in on him again. His thoughts shifted to the moment in the main common area, when Mr. Stark’s hungry gaze scanned over every part of his body. He felt good, special actually, because of the way Mr. Stark gave him his undivided attention.

Steve’s cock hardened, thickening between his legs. Steve closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He remembered Mr. Stark’s lust-filled gaze and how he grasped his bottom lip with his teeth. He imagined tasting those lips himself, using his own teeth to trap the older man’s lips. He placed one hand against the tiles of the wall and trailed his other hand down his abdomen to snake it over his erect member, letting his fingers lightly caress the soft skin. He didn’t plan on doing more than teasing himself a bit, just to ease the want.

There was a light tap on the door and Steve snatched his hand away from his crotch, as if it burned him.

“Nanny! The party’s starting soon!” Melinda yelled through the door.

Steve groaned in frustration. He ignored Melinda’s impatient cries while he scrubbed himself. His erection was quickly going down. When he finished up, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before going out into his room to get dressed. Melinda was sitting on the floor by the door and jumped up from her spot when Steve walked out the bathroom with his costume in hand.

“You took so long!”

He walked over to his closet, Melinda trailing after him. “You should have been more patient. I might have came out sooner.”

He threw a quick look over his shoulder to see her using her guilt-tripping pout and laughed. She looked so adorable in her patriotic, Victorian styled dress. Her dark blonde hair parted into two pigtails, each fastened with big, red bows.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Nothing. You’re just adorable. And you look even more adorable when you pout.” He walked into his closet and grabbed a pair of boxers. It was much smaller than Mr. Stark's. It was more so a short, and narrow hallway with hanging shelves on each side.

“I’m not adorable! I’m trying to manipulate you.”

“Not working.” He said, and shut the door on her so he could get dressed.

 

They went down to the main common area and it looked almost completely different than its appearance when Steve was last down there. It had a few minor changes. There was a DJ table and a DJ set up in a corner where the wall and tall windows met, there were a few caterers and food tables with appetizers and party food, most of the furniture was removed and balloons of the American colors were floating around in certain places. A few people had already arrived and were mingling with each other.

Steve saw Pepper, Mr. Stark, and a friend that he knew by the name of James Rhodes standing in a circle with a few unfamiliar faces, laughing and talking. Mr. Stark had on a charcoal suit, with a dark blue tie and an Uncle Sam party hat on his head. His face was framed with plastic sunglasses colored with stars and stripes. Pepper wore an all red penciled skirt suit, and a blue tie matching Mr. Stark’s. James Rhodes was in his blue uniform.

He looked around. Everyone else that was there was a stranger to him so he didn’t bother to try to mingle with anyone. Melinda tugged on his wrist.

“Nanny, I want some sweets.”

“You just ate not too long ago Melinda.”

“But there’s cheesecake. I want the cheesecake.”

He strained a smile, trying to keep himself from laughing. “I can't since your father is in the room. You know how he feels about sweets. Especially if they aren’t organic.”

She frowned, and after a few seconds, her eyes welled up with unshed tears.

Steve nudged her shoulder with the back of his hand and she looked up at him with sad eyes.

“I’ll let you have some if he leaves the room.”

She smiled and blinked away the tears. “Okay.”

The two of them stayed to the side of the room as more people came through the elevator. He sipped on a glass of apple cider, deciding to wait til later that night to indulge himself in alcohol. He allowed Melinda to have some juice.

It wasn’t long before Bruce and Betty arrived with her daughter. They had all greeted each other and Bruce teased him on his costume. At least he didn’t have red, white, and blue paint all on his face and in his hair. Betty was dressed as lady Liberty with a green foam crown attached to her braid and a silk green cloth loosely wrapped around her body with a fake torch in her hand. Steve was glad that he wasn't the only one at this party who looked ridiculous.

Once all the guests had arrived, a few people were courageous enough to get on the dance floor. Some maybe had a push with a few drinks. The DJ played modern pop music that was simple enough for the children there and not too annoying for the older adults.

“Nanny, I want to dance too. Come on.” She grabbed his wrist and started to run off onto the dance floor. Steve pulled her back.

“I uh...I don’t know how to dance.”

“I can show you! It’s really fun.”

Bruce patted his shoulder. “Go on Steve. Don’t be shy.”

“Alright. I’ll dance with you Melinda.” She opened her mouth to express her satisfaction but Steve raised his pointer finger to stop her. “But only if Bruce comes too.”

Melinda went over to Bruce and tugged on the other man’s wrist. “Come on Bruce. You and Breanna can dance too.”

Bruce twisted his lip. Melinda was quickly learning how to use her charm to her advantage and soon, she’d be just as manipulative as her father.

“Okay, just a few songs.”

The four of them went out onto the dance floor and Melinda grabbed Steve’s fingers from both hands. Her small hands couldn’t grab his entire hand. She twisted her hips and shoulders along with the beat, then stopped to wait for Steve to mimic her.

Steve moved his shoulders just fine but was a little stiff with shaking his hips. Melinda giggled and proceeded to dance.

They had danced for a while and Steve was getting tired. Bruce and Breanna had already left the dance floor and retreated to the food table. Mr. Stark wasn’t in the room, or if he was, Steve certainly couldn’t see him.

“Hey! Do you want some cheesecake now?”

Melinda nodded and Steve took her and went to fix a small plate of cheesecake and a few other sweets. They shared it until it was finished, then he gave her some more juice to wash it down with.

After, Melinda was wiggling her hips and crossing her foot over the other.

“What sort of dance is that?”

“The pee-pee dance.” She said, and now she was slightly bending forward.

“What--Oh!” He grasped her hand and hurried over to the bathroom that was in a hallway.

He rapped his knuckles against the door, and softly cursed after hearing someone grumble a response from behind the door.

“There’s another bathroom in my one of my daddy’s offices.”

“Okay, where is it?” He asked anxiously. She was now hopping from foot to foot and squeezing her thighs together. He himself would be embarrassed if she peed on herself.

“It’s down this hallway, the last door.” Steve rushed down to the end of the hallway and pushed opened the double mahogany doors. Both Steve and Melinda paused in the doorway, mouths falling open at the scene in front of them.

Mr. Stark was standing in front of the large desk in the room, hands firmly set on the hips of the woman who was perched on top of the desk. His colorful hat and glasses were gone. Her knees were apart to accommodate the man between them. Thankfully, they both were dressed but Steve could see a light sheen of sweat over the women’s extremities and on Mr. Stark’s neck and face. His hair was sticking up in many directions while his shirt was in disarray. His lips were pressed against the woman’s jaw before they pulled away from each other when Steve and Melinda stepped in.

“Hey Melinda. You remember me? I work at your dad’s office.” The woman was pushing Mr. Stark away so she could press her knees together to close her legs. Then she wiped away the wetness from her lips, removing the remaining faint color of her lipstick.

Melinda jerked her hand from Steve’s grasp and hurried to the bathroom at the other side of the dark office without giving another glance to the woman who spoke to her. She slammed the bathroom door shut behind her.

Steve stiffened, unsure how to proceed. He opened his mouth but couldn’t think of any words to say. He looked away from the other two people in the room and licked his lips nervously.

“I’ll wait outside.” And he stepped out of the room to shut the door before the complete phrase left his mouth. The noise and music from the party drifted down the hallway in a muted sound but it was barely audible to Steve’s ear. The only thing his mind could register was the discomforting pang he felt in his heart. His back slumped against the wall, face falling into a look of despair.

This time, he recognized the feelings of jealousy stirring within him. It was impossible to ignore now. He had a deep affection for Mr. Stark and seeing him seduce other women left him feeling empty and hopeless.

Pepper came around the corner, eyes trailing the hall. She caught Steve standing next to the office door and approached him. He straightened up and gave her a small smile.

“Hey, Steve. Have you seen Tony?”

“I, uhm. Yeah…hold on.” He knocked on the door tentatively.

The door opened a second after and Mr. Stark walked out with a hand on the small of the woman’s back, allowing her to lead them out into the hallway.

Steve stepped out of the way and watched the two of them with a mildly annoyed expression

Pepper was unfazed upon seeing the woman and watched the two of them with a dry gaze.

“Jennifer. Hi, I need to borrow Tony for a few minutes. Why don’t you go ahead?” Pepper smiled at the woman but Steve could tell it was full of tension.

Jennifer hesitated momentarily and looked back at Mr. Stark. He nodded to her and she walked away, back to the party.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Pepper roughly grabbed Tony by the elbow.

“Tony, please tell me you were not in there, fooling around with the receptionist.”

“Okay. Pepper, I was not in there fooling around with the receptionist.”

She huffed out angrily and released his elbow. “God, you are so infuriating! You’re supposed to be out there, being a good host. This is _your_ home, and _your_ party. Can’t you host a party without sneaking away!?”

“Well I could. But that would take all of the fun out of the party.”

Just then, Melinda had came out of the office, part of her dressed tucked into her underwear. Steve bent down to fix it and took her hand once her costume was in place.

“What? Melinda was in there too!? Steve, why was she in there?”

Mr. Stark crossed his arms. “Yeah, I’d like to know that too.” He gave Steve a scrutinized look.

“She had to use the bathroom, the other bathroom at the front was occupied.” He said in a despondent tone of voice.

Pepper sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. “Okay, it’s not your fault. This is all on Tony.

Did she see anything?”

“No. Well, sort of, she just saw us kissing. We had already…finished. You know what nanny, why don’t you take Melinda back and have a few drinks. I’m giving you permission to have a few drinks. Let loose a little, have fun; you know, maybe you could pull that stick out of your ass.”

“Tony!” Pepper reprimanded the man. She gave Steve an apologetic smile.

“I’m so sorry Steve. Go back to the party, I’ll handle him.”

Steve didn’t reply, he just pulled Melinda along, back towards the party. He could hear Pepper, bless her heart, continuing to give Mr. Stark a mouth full and reprimanding him on his playboy habits and his image.

Steve, surprisingly, was happy to do what Mr. Stark said and downed two glasses of red wine. He was more of a beer guy but apparently Mr. Stark was above drinking beer since there was none to be found.

“Nanny?”

“Hmm?” He hummed around the rim of his third glass.

“I don’t like my daddy kissing other girls. I only want him kissing mommy.” Melinda’s face was scrunched up disapprovingly. She was glaring at the woman, Jennifer or whatever, who had been with Mr. Stark minutes ago. Steve should give Melinda a high-five.

Instead, he poured himself another glass. He shouldn’t be having this conversation with a five-year old. Why did his life suck so much?

“Your mom and dad are separated, they are no longer together. So, sometimes, you dad gets—lonely. He gets lonely and he needs some company from time to time.”

She stared at him, confused. “But he has me, and Pepper, and uncle Rhodey. And you too. How does he ever get lonely?”

“Not people like us. He needs…a grownup who wants to spend all day hugging and kissing him.”

“Ooooohhh.” He nodded when he was sure she understood and downed another glass.

“Alright everyone! I want you all to head out onto the balcony in the next five minutes! We’re going to start lighting the fireworks!” The DJ hyped with much enthusiasm.

The crowd cheered and whooped loudly, then started filing out onto the balcony. Steve grabbed Melinda’s hand and followed the hoard outside. It was warm out on the large balcony, the summer air providing the perfect weather for the night. The stars made a great background for the rest of the lights and colors of what made up New York City.

The two of them settled against the windows, far from the edge of the balcony. There was a glass barrier and a steel railing but Steve would get anxious if he stood too close to the edge.

Melinda tugged on his pants leg of his costume and he looked down to give her his attention.

“Nanny, could you put me on your shoulders. I want to see everything.”

He smiled and nodded. Then, grabbed her under her arms to heft her up onto his shoulders. She gasped as he seated her on his shoulders and clutched at the short tufts on his head, wobbling a little.

“It’s okay. I’ll hold your legs so you won’t fall.” And he did. He grabbed her above her ankles and she settled easily.

A man was passing out sparklers to some of the guests. Steve lightly shook her leg.

“Hey, Melinda. You want a sparkler?”

“No!” She barked firmly.

“Why not?”

“It might explode and burn me.”

Steve laughed. “It won’t explode or burn you. I’ll get one for you and hold it, okay?”

He felt her nod above him, her stomach rocking against the back of his head. He walked over to the guy, standing near other men who were setting up the fireworks. He held the sparkler with one hand and kept the other on her leg, and walked back to his spot.

Melinda had leaned forward to watch the sparks flitter. Steve watched her innocent, pink smile glow under the glistening flame that the sparkler ignited and couldn’t help the genuine smile that formed on his face.

It wasn’t long before colors of yellow, red, green, blue, and white painted the dark sky in colossal, luminous splatters, the boom making Steve’s ears ring loudly. Melinda was squealing uncontrollably above him.

Mr. Stark and Pepper came onto the balcony. She waltzed over to where Rhodey was standing while Mr. Stark walked over to the chick he was making out with previously. She was a few yards in front of Steve, forearms leaning against the steel railing with her head tilted back to stare at the fireworks. Mr. Stark eased into her space so he wouldn’t startle her and placed a hand on the small of her back.

The woman met his gaze and Mr. Stark leaned into her to whisper something in her ear. She nodded and he smiled charmingly.

Steve frowned, wishing Mr. Stark would smile at him that way.

The billionaire continued whispering in the woman’s ear, either eliciting light laughter from her or a small nod. The fireworks continued to blare and blast above their heads and he knew Melinda was still watching them but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Tony Stark. He had everything a woman, or man, could want in their partner. Money, so much money, great looks, nice body, intelligence, and charm. And Steve wouldn’t be able to have any of that directed at him.

Of course Mr. Stark paid him, and money was never a big deal to Steve but Mr. Stark would never use it to impress Steve. And that’s what he wanted right? He wanted the man to treat Steve like he was more than he truly was. Because Steve knew where he stood. He was of low status, a common person, of the middle-class. A nanny job was probably the best job he could get right out of college since he only had a bachelor’s in art and that didn’t qualify for much. He was the shoe of society, he belonged on the foot while Mr. Stark was at the head of society. He’d never get to be lucky enough to have Mr. Stark treat him as his equal.

Mr. Stark had removed his hand from the woman’s back and stuffed it into his pocket instead. Then he turned around, looking straight at Steve’s direction. Steve immediately directed his glance to the fireworks to make it seem as if he wasn’t staring at Mr. Stark the whole time. Said man had begun to walk toward him.

“Daddy! Daddy look!” Melinda was pointing up at the fireworks. The colors were changing, showing more red and yellow instead of  the other colors. Mr. Stark settled beside him, just a few inches of space between their shoulders. Steve watched him for a moment. The colors from afar danced on his skin and glimmered in the brown of his eyes.

The next firework that blew up formed an M. The one that shot up into the air right after formed the letter E. Then an L. And then an I.

“Daddy! Look, it’s my name! It’s my name!” Steve winced at her high-pitched screaming.

Mr. Stark was beside him, laughing. “I know sweetheart.”

“How’d you do that?” She asked with fascination, looking down at her father from atop Steve’s shoulders.

“Well technically, the guys lighting up the fireworks did it. But we used pattern shells that all have to go off at the precisely the same time to form a letter.”

“It’s so cool.”

The last few fireworks was one of the SI logo and then they got bigger and reverted back to the red, white, and blue colors for the grand finale. The last one went up and echoed off in a reverberating boom, the colors fading out into nothing.

“Alright. Everyone, thank you for coming out to celebrate with us. I hope you all enjoyed tonight as much as I did. But, it’s time for you all to leave. I’m sure most of you have to wake up bright and early in the morning just like I do. And I need plenty of time to try to quell my upcoming hangover, so goodnight and goodbye.” Mr. Stark turned away from all the staring eyes and patted Steve on his shoulder blade while walking past him.

“Come on Captain America. It’s way past her bedtime.”

Steve had nearly forgotten that he was still wearing his costume. He grabbed Melinda and slid her off his shoulders before placing her feet on the ground. They followed Mr. Stark, having to jog to catch him in the elevator. He apparently wanted to get to it before everyone else did. Mr. Stark had the doors close as soon as Steve and Melinda were in.

“They’ll have to take the stairs.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Steve stayed quiet while the elevator went up. Melinda leaned her head against his thigh and allowed her eyelids to flutter.

“Sleepy buttercup?” Mr. Stark asked her.

“Yeah.” She responded in a delicate voice.

The doors opened up to her floor. “Hey, Melinda go ahead and put your pjs on. Nanny will be there in a bit.”

Melinda nodded and walked away to her room, exhaustion slowing down her movements.

Steve stood between the doors to keep them from closing and faced Mr. Stark. “Did you need something?”

“No, I uh,” He placed a closed hand over his mouth while clearing his throat. “I just wanted to say that you’re doing a great job with Melinda.”

“Oh. Thank you.” His face fell. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Mr. Stark to say but he was hoping for something different. Maybe something short of a proclamation of his love for Steve or even an apology would do.

“Yep, goodnight.” Mr. Stark shifted his gaze to the ground and leaned back against the wall.

Steve nodded awkwardly and moved away from the elevators doors that began to close.

“Oh, and you might want to take the stairs. The elevator will probably be backed up.” The older man said just before the doors sealed shut.

Steve exhaled noisily and went to tuck Melinda into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching all the recent MCU movies that came out, I sort added some more awesome ideas to this story, I'll try to update as often as possible.


	17. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, didn't really like this chapter so much, don't think its my best. But I rewrote some of it and still don't like it so here it is.

July 7-

Steve was in one of the libraries at the tower, the smaller one with softer sofas and dull lighting. His fingers faintly caressed the spine of a hardback book detailing the history of art, eyes minimally squinted to absorb the information he read while scanning across the black ink. He immediately decided he liked it more than the other two larger libraries that were located in the tower since it was more cozy.

Although the book he was reading was very interesting, a few times, his eyes scanned across the page but they didn’t process what he was reading and he kept having to go back and reread. Okay, it was more than a few times, he’d been in there for a few hours but only read 5 pages and it was a pretty thick book. His thoughts were elsewhere, or on a certain person to be exact.

He hadn’t seen Mr. Stark since the party. He must’ve been busy all day yesterday and Steve barely ever crossed paths with the man unless Mr. Stark had a task for him to do. But the man was on his mind constantly.

He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. He hadn’t been getting much sleep lately either, ever since that night he assisted the genius in his closet.

“Jarvis, could you tell me where Mr. Stark is?”

“Sir is currently in his workshop.”

“Right. Of course.” He technically wasn’t allowed down in the workshop. But he wanted to see the man and maybe if he had a reason…That’s right! Mr. Stark drank coffee as if he needed it to survive. He could bring him down a cup and have an excuse to see him. He’d seen how Mr. Stark made his coffee a few times so he knew exactly how he wanted it made.

"Jarvis, has Mr. Stark had anything to eat today?"

"No Nanny; he has not eaten since three days ago on July 4th. He has only had liquid sustenance since then, mainly consisting of coffee, scotch, or vodka."

"That's disturbingly unhealthy."

Steve creased the corner of the page he was on and closed the book shut, relishing in the resounding thump it made. Then he placed it back in its spot on one of the many shelves where he found it at.

He left the library and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee, using the ground beans that Mr. Stark usually used. He also grabbed a bagel and popped it in the toaster.

He got out a mug from the cabinet and filled it up once the coffee was done before adding in the sugar. He grabbed a napkin to hold at the bottom in case some spilled then took out the bagel to spread some cream cheese on both halves and placed them on a small plate. He took the items and placed them on a breakfast tray before going to the elevator. He paused for a short moment and backtracked to the kitchen, then placed the tray on the counter. He grabbed a peach from the fruit bin and placed it next to the bagel then walked to the elevator once again.

Steve inserted his access card into the slot and pressed the button for the workshop but it spitted back out at him and fell to the floor.

“ACCESS DENIED”

He groaned and picked up the card while balancing the tray with one hand. He looked up at ceiling, focusing on one of the corners.

“Jarvis, could you take me to Mr. Stark’s workshop?”

“I apologize nanny, but you are not allowed access to any of sir’s workshops.”

“But I have food for him.”

He only received silence. “Jarvis?”

“I can give you access to the floor but I cannot open the door of sir’s workshop without his explicit permission.”

“Alright, great. Thank you so much.”

“You are welcome nanny.” The elevator began its descent down to the workshop.

The doors opened and he stepped out into a corridor. It was barely any lighting in the space outside of the workshop, which was surrounded by glass walls. And that made him ecstatic because he could very clearly see Mr. Stark in the center of his workshop, fingers dancing rapidly in front of some kind of blue holographic screens. He went over to the door of the workshop where a steel table was placed next to it and gently dropped the tray on top. Then he focused on Mr. Stark’s movements and facial expressions. He could barely hear the loud rock music blaring from within the workshop. Mr. Stark would most likely be oblivious to his presence so he intended to watch the man as much as he wanted.

Mr. Stark’s face was softened, with the exception of his brows which were pinched together. His lips slightly parted and his eyes wide as he took in whatever information that was laid before him.

His phone vibrated in the back pocket of his jeans. He reached behind him to take it out without reverting his gaze from the scene in front of him.

“Hello?”

“Hey. Sorry, I missed your call last night, I was a bit preoccupied.”

“Oh, hey Bucky. It’s fine. Thanks for calling me back.”

“Yeah, no problem. What did you call for? Just wanted to chat?” Steve heard a rumble of chatter in the background on Bucky’s end and the horn of a car.

“Well, I did call for a reason. It’s about my job.”

“What’s up?” Bucky asked in a concerned voice.

Steve turned around and leaned against the edge of the steel table. “Well, I’ve thought about it a lot to make sure I wasn’t crazy or anything and I’ve been feeling this way for a few days now and I’m sure about it.”

“Just spit it out Stevie.”

“I think I have feelings for my boss.”

There was a pause on the other line and Steve almost pulled away the phone to check to see if Bucky hung up or not.

“You mean Stark?” His friend asked as if it was incredulous.

“Who else would I be talking about? Of course, I mean Stark.”

“I’m guessing you mean murderous feelings, right? If you do Stevie, please don’t murder him. I like my job and I don’t want to get laid off, the pay is too good. And my co-workers are really great people. Even my boss Happy has taken a liking to me. It would really suck if I got fired and I’d hate for my best buddy to get locked up.” The last part came out frantically and Steve had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

“No Bucky, I mean romantically. I like him… a lot.”

“…Oookkaay. I’m confused. Just two weeks ago, you were talking about how much you hated the guy.”

Steve bent his neck forward and rested his forehand in one of his hands. “I didn’t hate him, just didn’t like him very much. And, yeah I know but, he’s not as bad as I originally thought he was. He’s actually okay. I mean, he still has a few character defects but he’s—he’s a good man.”

“Nanny? What are you doing here?” Steve’s whole body jerked and he nearly dropped his phone. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths to stabilize his heart beat. After a minute, he opened them and saw Mr. Stark standing in the door of the workshop with an amused smile gracing his features.

“Steve, you there?”

“Yeah Bucky. Hold on.” He then moved the phone away from his ear.

“I came down to bring you coffee, and food too.”

He gestured to the tray on the table next to him and Mr. Stark looked down at it.

“Oh, coffee. Bless your heart.” The older man scrambled over to the cup and lifted it to his nose to inhale its scent, his eyelids fluttering shut once the smell of roasted coffee beans traveled through his nostrils.

He moaned delightedly, then took a sip and moaned some more.

Steve chuckled, trying to ignore the way his brain reacted to the moans that he heard.

“I assume you were talking about me to your friend there.”

Steve’s face scrunched up in confusion before Mr. Stark pointed a finger at his cellphone and said, “Has a few character defects but he’s still a good man? Me right?” The genius asked with a cocky smirk.

Steve’s skin had flushed a bright red. “O-oh, you heard that. Uhm…yeah. I’m sorry, I—”

“It’s okay nanny. That’s probably one of the best compliments I’ve heard in a while.”

“Ah, okay. Is that all you heard?” He clamped his teeth down on the corner of his mouth and shifted to lean on his right foot. He prayed with all his might that Mr. Stark hadn't heard his other confession.

"If that's all you wanted me to hear then, yeah. Sure." Mr. Stark said absentmindedly.

Steve shifted his sight to the odd pattern on the ceiling, very aware that Mr. Stark was staring at him while he sipped his coffee.

“Bucky, that’s a weird name.”

Steve hesitated, then he met Mr. Stark’s eyes. “What? Oh, his name is actually James. He works as security at your company.”

“James, James, James, James, James…” The man tapped his fingers against the coffee mug while saying Bucky’s name repeatedly.

“Ah, I think I remember now. James Barnes?”

Steve blinked, he was astonished that he knew Bucky’s name. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Happy talks about him quite often. Said James is the best pupil he’s ever had, fast-learner and has an attitude frighteningly similar to Pepper’s. I also spoke with him once, nice kid. Tell him if he keeps up the good work, he’ll probably be getting a promotion pretty soon. Might add him on my team of personal bodyguards.” Mr. Stark tilted his cup back to get the last few drops of coffee.

“Okay, I’ll make sure to do that. Sorry for bothering you. I’ll go now.”

“You weren’t a bother, distracting maybe but not a bother. Feel free to bring down coffee anytime. Just leave it on the table.”

Steve beamed at him with a pleased grin and nodded. “As long as you eat the bagels and fruit.”

“They’re not poisoned are they?” Mr. Stark asked with an arched brow and wary expression.

Steve looked appalled. “No! Of course not!”

 Mr. Stark snickered. “Relax, I was joking.”

He looked down at the floor, abashed. “Oh, right. I knew that.”

Mr. Stark gave him an amused look before he grabbed the plate and retreated back into his workshop.

“Jarvis, turn the music back on.” Steve’s heart rate made a staccato beat when the music abruptly began to play again, loud and deafening. The workshop door closed and muted the sound but his ears still rang.

Steve went into the elevator and waited until the doors closed before he placed the phone back to his ear.

“Bucky, you still there?” His voice held excitement.

“Hell yeah! Steve, do me a big favor and give your boss a big smooch on the lips to show him my gratitude. You know what? You should definitely make a move on him and hook up or date or whatever. My future is looking bright and beautiful.”

“Alright, I’m going to hang up on you.”

“Don’t hang up punk.” Steve sighed. “Then stop being an idiot.”

He heard Bucky begin to respond but his voice was cut off and he heard a muffled noise on the other end.

The voice that answered instead was tender and feminine. “Hey Steve.”

“Natasha, hey. I didn’t know you were out with Bucky.”

“Yeah, well, we’re on a date. Which you’re sort of ruining so if you could hang up the phone, I’d appreciate it.” She said with a cheeky tone.

“A date? You found out Bucky’s not gay didn’t you?” He wasn’t really surprised. Natasha was quick and smart. He knew she’d find out eventually if she hadn’t known before.

“Wasn’t much to ‘find out’. I sort of knew from the start, always had my suspicions.”

“I figured you suspected he was straight. I’m sorry that he’s an idiot, and I probably should have told you but I didn’t want to be a dick to my best friend and rat him out.”

Natasha laughed. “Not your fault, it was his decision. Gotta’ go Steve.”

“Bye Natasha, have fun on your date.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Then the call ended.

 

≈≈

 

After he picked up Melinda from school, he took her to the park to play on one of the playgrounds. While she pranced about and giggled each time she went down the big slide, he sat on a bench and sketched in one of his notepads. He was distracted from the task as he occasionally glanced at Melinda to make sure she hadn’t harmed herself or was in the process of possibly harming herself. He also still had his mind on Mr. Stark. He couldn’t stop thinking about him no matter how hard he tried to steer his thoughts in another direction, they’d always drift back to the brilliant man he worked for.

 He threw his sketch pad down on the bench next to him and bellowed out his frustration before leaning forward to rest his elbows just above his knees while cradling his jaw in his palms.

He sat like that for who knows how long, listening to Melinda’s squeals and giggles as she played on the playground. He’d have to get over his infatuation with Mr. Stark. The older man was way out of his league and Steve had no chance being with him ever. He was just setting himself up for heartbreak.

Melinda skipped over to where he sat and tilted her head down sideways to get a look at Steve’s face.

She waved her hand in front of his face but he didn’t blink, he was staring blankly. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the bench next to him, then picked up the sketch pad to move it out of the way. She stopped when she saw the image that was scribbled onto the paper.

“Nanny, why does this look like my daddy?”

The question snapped him out of his reverie and he turned to look at the image on the paper as well.

“Shit.” He snatched the sketchpad out of her grasp and hurried to flip it closed.

“Ooooo, nanny, you said a bad word. You can’t say bad words in front of me!”

He neatly stuffed it into his backpack, careful not to crinkle or rip any of the pages. “Dammit! I mean--ugh! Don’t say that word okay? I’m sorry, it just slipped.”

“Okay. And I won’t tell daddy about the curse word, or the drawing.”

He sighed, then gave her a half-hearted smile. “Thanks. Why don’t we go get something to eat?”

“Yay!” She hopped off the bench and waited for Steve to get up before taking his hand.

They went to the same diner that Sam took him to and he ordered burgers and milkshakes for the both of them. She colored on her kid’s menu while they waited for their food and Steve watched her with a small smile on his face. He had been wondering about something for the past week although he tried to pass it off as something trivial but the thought still lingered. He pondered over the act of asking Melinda about it and decided that maybe she could give a bit of insight.

“Hey, Melinda.”

“Hmm?”

“Your father, he has a thing in his chest. A blue glowing thing, do you know anything about it?”

She stopped her coloring and looked up to meet his gaze. “Yeah, it’s called an arc reactor. My daddy made it.” She said before she resumed coloring in the pictures.

“What is it for? What does it do? Is it safe?” Steve asked with concern etched into every word.

She shrugged and answered without looking up this time. “I don’t really know. My daddy said it keeps him alive. It’s some sort of energy. He got it when he was kidnapped by those very bad people in Afghanee.”

“Afghanistan. I heard about that. You’re talking about when he went missing for three months right?”

She nodded.

“Is there anything you know about it?”

“No. He didn’t tell me a lot. And he used to hide it from me and mommy all the time but I told him it was very pretty and I like it cus’ it keeps him alive so he doesn’t hide it as much as he used to.”

Okay then, he’d have to find out more information about it later. Especially now that he knew that the arc reactor was an effect of Mr. Stark being kidnapped by terrorists.

“Hm, alright. Thanks for telling me about it.”

“You’re welcome nanny. Why is it taking so long for the food to get here?”

Steve chuckled. “They have to make it. You don’t want to eat uncooked food do you?”

She made a face and shook her head frantically. “Then you just have to be patient.”

She pushed out her lower lip in a small pout as she went back to her drawing.

After they ate, the two went back to the tower and Steve gave her a bath before putting her to bed.

She begged him to read a book to her and he did but not without expressing how tired he was to her. Thankfully, she fell asleep after a couple of pages.

He quietly exited the room and closed the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar. Turning to walk towards the elevator, Steve stopped short upon seeing an indistinct figure leaning against the wall beside Melinda’s door. It was dark, nearly pitch black with minimal light from the night sky passing into the hallway which caused him to be unable to identify the figure at first glance.

“Is she asleep?” Mr. Stark asked and Steve could see him twirling a keychain on his pointer finger. The charm was red and gold and the shape was almost like a head of an action figure.

“Yes Mr. Stark. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing out here? You could’ve came in.”

Mr. Stark shook his head and pushed himself off the wall to stand in front of him. Steve could just barely make out the features on the man’s face. He seemed tired and his face looked worn.

“She’d have trouble falling asleep if I was in the room.”

“Oh, right. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“There is actually.” The man started walking towards the elevator without pausing in his speech and Steve stumbled to follow after him.

“I’m leaving early tomorrow for a business trip and I’ll be gone for two nights. I need you to pack a small suitcase for me. I'm too tired to do it.” The two of them walked out onto Mr. Stark’s floor and into his room.

“I’ll need two suits, one of which I picked out is on the chair in the closet, and whatever else is necessary. Don’t forget to pack my toothbrush and razor. Those are in the bathroom cabinet and you’ll have to pack that later because I’m going to go take a shower now.” Mr. Stark had spoken rapidly and Steve had difficulty trying to catch everything the man said. Then, he went into his bathroom and slammed the door shut without telling Steve where he was supposed to find everything.

He sighed and searched around in the dark room to figure out where the suitcases would be at. He wouldn’t be able to find much in the dark.

“Jarvis, lights please.” The lights flickered on instantly.

He first looked in the closet, where he found suitcases and most of the items that he needed to pack before searching in the dressers in the bedroom for the rest of the clothes.

Mr. Stark was just then stepping out of the bathroom when Steve had finished packing the suitcases. The man was naked and still very wet from his shower, with only a towel wrapped around his waist for modesty. Steve blushed bright red and he wanted to look away but the blue disc in Mr. Stark’s chest kept his attention. He stared at it with abandon, questions circling around in his head. Mr. Stark didn’t shield the sight from his eyes this time. Instead, he gave Steve a flirtatious smirk.

“See something you like? I don’t blame you for staring, I mean, I am fucking gorgeous, but it is rude and I need you to finish packing. You keep staring at me like that, it might lead to something that I'm certain you will regret.”

Steve quickly turned away and spluttered for a moment. “Yeah, okay. I’ll do that.”

He got the last items he needed to pack from the bathroom cabinet while Mr. Stark went to his closet to get dressed.

Steve stood, waiting beside the bed for Mr. Stark to emerge from the closet.

“All done?” Mr. Stark asked once he came out, dressed in blue silk pajama bottoms and a muscle shirt that did exactly what it was made for and showed off his toned biceps and triceps.

“Yes. Everything you need is in there.”

“And my gold watch?”

“I packed the black one with the gold outline.”

“That’ll work. Good job, you can leave now.” Mr. Stark pulled the suitcase off his bed and placed it beside the nightstand.

“Okay. Uh…goodnight Mr. Stark.”

“Yep, don’t let the bed bugs bite and all that. Close the door on your way out.” The man said brusquely while tucking himself under the covers.

Steve did as he was asked and left the room without another word. He went to his room and took out the sketch from his backpack that he drew earlier. He sat in his bed, back resting against the headboard as he examined the drawing of Mr. Stark. The man in the drawing was saying something, mouth open in a silent speech and his hands were midair as they usually moved about when he spoke. His fingers were relaxed in a peaceful rest while his muscles in his forearms flexed. There was a playful smile on his lips and the slight wrinkles around his eyes bunched up, highlighting the bright twinkle that Steve drew in his eyes. The sketch wasn’t finished, there was still a lot of shading to be done, but he’d worry about that later. He sat up, fingers hovering over the paper in a featherweight caress and smiling fondly at his work until he dozed off with the sketchbook still in his lap, the picture of Mr. Stark watching him as he slept.


End file.
